Everything but the kitchen sink
by Lisa Boon
Summary: A series of requests that people give me to do for Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**(My first oneshot! I am so happy about this! LilyBolt requested that I do a wee!chester focusing primarily on Sam teasing Dean over something. LilyBolt I hope I did it justice. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**I will not do slash or Winsest. I don't like reading ether of them so why would I write it? **

**Have a request for me to do PM me or leave it in the reviews. **__

**Summer of 1996 Dean is 17 Sam is 13) **

When Sam got back to the motel room at four thirty that Wednesday afternoon he was greeted with an awful noise. Worried that something happened to his older brother Dean, while he was at the library he slid his heavy backpack onto the ground and pulled out the butterfly knife Dean had gotten him for his birthday. Opening the motel room door slowly a ghastly sight met his eyes.

Dean, in nothing but his boxers and a gross bright orange coloured towel wrapped around his head. A Walkman in one hand and a hairbrush in another singing at the top of his lungs.

"_Ah, ah,_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow, _

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow." _

Dean sang out bobbing his head along with the music. Sam's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know whether to laugh at the sight of Dean's atrocious dance moves or cry at his horrid singing.

"_From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow._

_The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands," _

Dean was still singing blissfully unaware that Sam was there. Sam sat down on the motel bed and waited until Dean was done singing. When Dean got done and took the headphones out of his ears it was to laughter. He turned around to see Sam rolling around on the bed laughing his head off. Quickly going into the bathroom and returning a few minutes later with his hair damp from the shower he took and blushing a faint crimson he sat down on the bed opposite his brother who was still trying to get a hold of his laughing.

Sitting up Sam tried to talk "You didn't have to s-s-stop on m-m-my ac-c count" as a fresh wave of laughter overcame him and he went down into the bed again.

"Oh shut up Sam. I was doing wonderful." Dean snapped glaring at his brother.

"Sure you were." Sam said finally getting over his laughing fit and sitting up on the bed "Keep telling yourself that."

"How was school?" Dean asked.

"It was good Jeremey was teaching me some magic tricks." Sam said as he got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a soda pop from it "You want one Mariah Carey?"

"Shut you're cakehole." Dean snapped glaring at Sam as he took the offered beverage.

"Did you do all of your homework or did you and Jeremey spend the whole time at the library learning magic tricks?"

"I got my homework done." Sam said as he sat back down on the bed and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and found _America's funniest home videos. _Wanting to get one last dig in at Dean for his singing and dancing Sam turned to him and said "Do you think if we recorded that dance and you singing we could get the ten thousand dollars?" The pop shower he got as Dean poured his pop over him was totally worth it. 


	2. Making Dean proud

**(Ok, my second in 'Everything but the kitchen sink.' From a guest who wanted 'Sam having an embarrassing moment now too please? Or a story where Sam gets in a fight at school and Dean is there to see Sam be a good fighter and make him proud****.****' **

**I went with Sam being a good fighter. Guest I hope this is what you wanted. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt and Guest for your reviews. **

**Lisa. **

**Dean is 18 **

**Sam is 14**

**Fall of 1997) **

Sam had just about had enough. Josh had been picking on him since they had rolled into the small Wyoming town and had gotten in rolled in the high school. Dad had promised them it would only be a few days, but what they though was a simple salt and burn had turned into a massive bone hunt through the forest because the fricking ghost got killed out in the woods and the teens who killed him didn't report it for obvious reasons. It was now well into week three and they still couldn't find the body.

"Pesst, hey loser." Josh said poking him in the back with a sharpened pencil. Sam ignored him.

"Loossseerrr" Josh said again poking him harder in the back. Sam turned around and glared at him.

"Knock it off." Sam hissed.

"Make me pansy." The red head said grinning but before Sam could say anything Mrs. Bryom snapped at them both to pay attention to the Spanish lesson. The whispered taunting and pencil poking continued. When the bell rang all the kids started to collect their books and papers to take home and Sam thanked God that it was the last class of the day and hopefully they'd find the bones tonight, burn them and then they could leave town. Sam made his way around the buzz of students and got to his locker and dumped his books into his backpack and put his coat on and headed outside to wait for Dean.

"Hey loser." Josh said yet again trying to get to Sam. "Waiting for your mom to pick you up….oh wait, you don't have one, all you have is a piss poor excuse of a broth-" WHAMP. Sam really tried not to let Josh get to him really he did, but when the red head started in on his family well Sam just lost it. His fist collided with Josh's face and Josh crumpled to the ground. Two of Joshes buddies started to move in on Sam and kids stared to move away. Zac was coming from the side and Sam turned and punched him in the stomach. Michel started to come from behind but Sam heard him and twirled around and his fist connected with his jaw. Josh got up again and was able to punch Sam in the side and Sam went down but not for long. He bounced back up and swept his foot under Josh and he fell again. Students were so busy watching the fight that they didn't notice an eighteen year old man in the crowd or the teacher coming out of the door.

"Winchester, Illies inside right now!" Mrs. Bryom snapped "The rest of you don't you have busses to get?" She said to the rest of the students and taking Sam by one arm and Josh by the other she led them both into the principal's office.

"You two stay there until I get Mr. Anderson and call your parents." She said as she let them go and they both sunk into chairs. Josh glared at Sam through a swollen eye and Sam held his side from where Josh had punched him.

There was a flurry of activity coming from the hallway as both Sam and Josh turned to look Dean came running through looking for his brother.

"Sammy, there you are, are you Ok?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother with a well trained eye trying to spot any other injures.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam muttered not liking being sent to the principal's office for sticking up to a bully.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer him Mr. Anderson came out and called Sam and Josh into his office.

"Excuse me sir. I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother. Can I sit in on this as well? I'd like to find out what happened too." Dean said politely.

"Of course you can." Mr. Anderson said and led them into his office where Sam and Josh sat down in the chairs by his desk and he went around and sat in his office chair.

"Now, can you please explain to me why you two where fighting?" He asked.

"Sam started it." Josh said quickly "He has been picking on me since he came here."

"That's not true!" Sam said outraged but not all that surprised "Josh has been poking me with pencils and calling me names since I came to this school."

"No, I haven't you're picking on me because I'm rich and you're not." Josh said then he looked at the principal "He's lying Mr. Anderson."

"I am not lying!" Sam said looking over at Dean who was leaning up against the filing cabinet his hands crossed in front of his chest wearing a slight frown. He wiggled uncomfortable in the seat. He hatted to disappoint Dean. Disappointing Dean was worse than disappointing there dad.

"Mr. Winchester, I want to hear your side of the story first." Mr. Anderson said "Then I'll hear Mr. Illies."

Sam wet his lips and started to tell his side of the story.

"So after he said that I just lost it." Sam explained.

"I see. Mr. Illies care to tell your side of the story?" Mr. Anderson asked. Josh looked at Sam and launched into an explanation almost like Sam's except he substituted the part about Dean and added in that Sam said that his mom was a piss poor excuse for a dad.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson, right?" Dean asked interrupting.

"Yes Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Well, I was there when they started and well Josh did start in on my brother and Sammy has been coming back from school telling me about all the things Josh had been doing to him." Dean said.

Mr. Anderson looked at both Sam and Josh and heaved a sigh.

"You both know we have a no fighting policy here right?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir." Sam said and Josh just nodded.

"Ok, so I'm sorry but both of you will be suspended for three days for fighting. You can come back on Thursday morning Josh I'll call your mom to come and pick you up Sam you are free to go with your brother." Sam and Josh both got up and Sam took his backpack and followed Dean out with his head down not looking at Dean until he got in the car.

"Sam?" Dean asked when Sam didn't answer Dean turned down the radio and tried again.

"Sam answer me."

"What do you want Dean?" Sam snapped "I know you're going to say that I shouldn't have punched him and got suspended from school but he was dissing you!" Sam said his voice getting higher until he was almost shouting.

"I know he was, I wasn't going to get after you for fighting, and I'd never get after you for sticking up for family, ever." Sam looked at Dean his green eyes where serious "I just wanted to tell you that those where some pretty sweet fighting moves. I wonder who could have taught them to you."

"I'll have to thank Bobby the next time we see him." Sam said laughing as Dean tried to give him a one hand noogie.

"But really Sammy, you made me proud today." Dean said.

"Why because I got in a fight?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yes Sam I'm proud because you got into a fight." Dean rolled his eyes "No, because you defended someone who wasn't there to defend themselves. That's what makes me proud." Dean said a smile playing on his lips "Now let's go and get some ice cream and then we can meet up with dad and then blow this pop stand." Dean pressed down on the accelerator and turned up the radio that was blasting the Steve Miller band and headed for the nearest DQ.


	3. Guess how much I love you

**(AN. This is a one shot set in my You and me against the world universe. You don't have to read that to understand this. This takes place before Sam and Dean go to NYC. Sam is ten and Dean is fourteen. I do not own Supernatural. This is unbeated all mistakes are mine. Also I do not own the rights to the book Guess how much I love you. I hope you like it. If you do please leave a review. ) **

"Hey Sammy time for bed." Dean said grabbing some spider-man pajamas for the ten year old boy.

"Dean." Sam wined "I'm not tired, besides, Pokémon is going to be on." His hazel eyes turned to his older brother begging him to let the younger boy stay up.

"Sorry Sam, you need to get PJs on, teeth brushed and in bed before John comes back or you'll know what will happen." Dean held out the pajamas again and Sam, wide eyed, grabbed them and hurried into the bathroom to put them on. Their father, John, was a mean drunk. He expected Dean to watch out for Sam so he could drink away his loss at the local bar then he'd come home in a drunken rage and beat the snot out of Dean and Sam if he found out that the boys weren't in bed asleep. It only happened once last year and Dean didn't want a repeat. It was bad enough that he had to stay in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion, but not knowing what was happening to Sam made it worse. Dean was relived of that particular memory when the bathroom door opened and Sam came out. Dean smiled and patted the bed next to him.

"Come here squirt." Dean smiled as Sam walked across the carpet and hopped up on to his bed.

"I got a book for you." Dean explained smiling.

"A book!" Sam's eyes where wide. Dean apparently, went to the library used book sale and found it.

"Yeah, seeing as you have a birthday coming up eleven is a pretty big number." Dean smiled and pulled it out. It was a hard white book ant it showed a picture of a little rabbit hanging on the ears of a larger rabbit over the picture was _Guess how much_ and underneath was _I love you_ Sam snuggled up against Dean and Dean, wrapping an arm around Sam, opened the book and read out _"Little nutbrown hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to big nutbrown hare's very long ears." _Sam smiled.

"It's like they're having a competition on who loves who the most." He said after Dean got done with the book.

"Yeah, but there is no doubt that the big rabbit loved the little rabbit with all his heart." Dean said and tucked Sam into bed.

"And the little rabbit loved the big rabbit with all his heart as well." Sam yawned.

"That's true as well. Good night Sammy." Dean said through a yawn of his own. Climbing into his own bed a plan began to form in his mind. He needed to pull his grades up in school and maybe get an odd job or two around the towns they were going to be staying at and hopefully save up his money and apply for scholarships he could go to college and take Sam with. He was going to get Sam out and away from John, no matter what.


	4. In the meadow we can build a snowman

**(Set in season 3 right after a **_**Very Supernatural Christmas**_**.**** I hope you all like this. I'm sorry for any mistakes this is unbeated and my D is sticking on my keyboard so sorry. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**I think the ending's dumb but I'll leave that up to you to decide. **

**Also, Thank you to LilyBolt and Guest for your reviews. If you have a suggestion for me please PM me or leave it in a review.****) **

They had been driving past an open field when Dean pulled the car over and shut off the engine.

"Dean, what are we doing?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Something we haven't done in a long time." Dean answered his brother as he got out and opened up the trunk pulling out a big brown paper bag. "Come on Sam, put this on, and hurry up." Dean said handing Sam a pair of snow pants, hat and gloves. He was already kicking off his own shoes and putting on snow pants. Once they were all dressed up Dean le the way out to the field.

"Dean, what are we doing out here?" Sam asked again. Dean got down and begin to roll a snowball.

"Dean?" Sam said puzzled.

"Sam shut up and start rolling the middle of it will you?" Dean asked.

"Ok?" Sam got down and started rolling another snowball. Soon they had two snowballs Dean's slightly bigger then Sam's. Dean took Sam's and placed it on his then started rolling another one. Within a minuet Dean had another snowball placed on top of the other two. Then he went back to the car and pulled out some sticks that Sam had no idea where he got them from, some shot gun shells, and car air fresheners. Sam raise an eyebrow.

"Can't have a snowman without eyes, arms and a face can we?" Dean asked as he handed Sam the air freshener.

"That's the mouth." Dean said sticking the sticks into the body.

"The shot gun shells are?" Sam questioned as he pushed the freshener into where the mouth would go.

"Nose and eyes." Dean said shoving them in to the appropriate places.

"It doesn't look half bad." Sam said looking at the masterpiece.

"No, it doesn't look bad at all Sammy." Dean smiled also looking at the odd looking snowman.

"Come on let's go back before my feet turn to blocks of ice." Dean led the way back to the impala. Sam looked at the snowman one last time and followed Dean's footsteps, something he had never really stopped doing.


	5. let's do the timewarp

**(This one is a two part one shot for Jaceyy who requested that I do Sam being de-aged. So this is the first part. I hope you like it Jaceyy. **

**Thank you to Doodle Dee Bop Bop and Jaceyy for your reviews. **

**All mistakes are my own please nicely point them out if you see any. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural**_**) **

It started with a warlock, not a witch, for a change. Something had been making young women jump off bridges and kill themselves. Sam and Dean had rolled into town that Friday afternoon hoping to get it over with by Wednesday night. They figured out it was a warlock who wanted revenge because his only son had run off with a girl so the guy put a curse on all the women in the town. One woman a month would jump off the bridge killing themselves until there were no more women in the town.

So that's how Sam ended up in the fricking attic of the old pre-Victorian house looking for a spell book while Dean was in the cellar looking. Each taking a floor and making their way down or up. They'd meet up in the library once they were done looking in all the rooms.

"_Sam, you there?" _The walkie-talkie on Sam's hip crackled into life. Sam sighed. It was the fifth time in a span of ten minutes that Dean had checked in on him. He grabbed it and hit the talk button.

"_I'm here Dean." _He spoke into the two way.

"_Ok just got done with the cellar, I'll be on the first floor." _

"_Ok, Dean. I'm just about done with the attic." _Sam said.

"_Ok, Sammy be careful." _Dean's voice crackled.

"_Ok, will do. You be careful as well." _ Sam replied.

"_Roger that over and out." _And it went quiet. Sam licked his lips and went around a pile of boxes. That's when he felt it. An over powering urge to sleep. He yawned and shook his head trying to focus on what he was doing. How did he get on the floor? He was just so tired. Maybe he's take a quick nap. Just rest his eyes for a second, then he'd go down and find Dean. Yeah that sounded good. Just grab a little shut eye. His eyes shut and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Sam?" A voice said gently bringing him out of the darkness that shrouded him. He tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't work. He just felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep, what a wonderful idea. He was about to fall back and let the darkness claim him again when someone slapped his face. "Come on Sammy wake up." It had no effect on him he was already back in a deep sleep.

When he woke up he was on a motel bed, and his head hurt. Like when he turned twenty one and his Stanford friends took him drinking. He still didn't know what happened that night or how he ended up sleeping on the kitchen floor with a cookie sheet as a blanket. Groaning he opened his eyes and saw green eyes looking back at him.

"Argg, Dean!" He screamed as he reeled back in shock.

"Sam, hey, how are you feeling?' Dean asked worriedly.

"Fine, I guess. Why?" Sam asked then went quiet. "Dean what happened to my voice?" He asked just realizing that his voice sounded too high to be his own mature voice.

"Well Sam, now don't freak out, we'll fix it ok?"

"Dean." Sam said glaring at his older brother.

"Maybe you should go and take a look in the mirror?" Dean suggested. Heaving a sigh Sam swung his feet down over the side of the bed and noticed his feet looked smaller.

Oh, crap!" Sam whispered and ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and yelled.

"Dean, I'm I'm I'm like twelve! Fuck, how did this happen?" Sam bellowed as he made his way out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

"I don't know Sammy, but we'll figure out a way to reverse it. Don't worry, and don't swear!" Dean said. "Anyway while you were playing sleeping beauty I was out getting supplies." Dean reached into a bag Sam had not noticed in his rush to get to the bathroom, and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt that would now fit Sam along with breakfast. Sam shot Dean a grateful smile and hoisting the baggy sweat-pants around his waist he made his way back into the bathroom and changed into the new clothing. The pants where a little big but Dean lent him his belt until they could get Sam changed back to his own age.

"Now, what do you remember?" Dean asked once they were settled and Sam had a bowl of Lucky Charms to eat.

"Hmm, I remember you calling me on the walkie-talkie and saying that you were almost done with looking in the cellar of the house for the spell book and I just had one more place to look up in the attic then I was done as well. I went behind some boxes and I just felt really tired." Sam said "What happened after?"

"Well you didn't answer when I was calling you so I went up to the attic and found you behind the boxes asleep." Dean said. "I tried to wake you up but you were too out of it. Then you started changing…shrinking so I was able to carry you down stairs and out to the car. Came back here put you to bed and got some supplies until we can sort this out." Dean said.

"Do you think we'll be able to?" Sam asked worry in his eyes.

"Yeah Sammy, we'll be able to don't you worry." Dean smiled. They had to.


	6. Let's do the timewarp part 2

**(Ok Jaceyy. Hears the other part of your request. I hope I did it** **justice. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**This is unbeated so all spelling mistakes are my own. **

**If you like it or have a request please leave a review or PM me) **

"Remember the plane Sammy." Dean said later on that night as they made their way back to the house.

"I know Dean. I'm twelve not stupid." Sam snapped hoisting his gun higher and getting better grip.

"Ok, jezz just thought I'd check." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Dean." Sam apologized.

"It's ok squirt." Dean whispered as he stepped up onto the sagging porch and toed open the door. Nothing was there "ok come on." Dean said and both brothers made their way inside.

"So, I was up in the attic when whatever it was affected me so we're heading up." Sam whispered.

"Yeah, and stay behind me." Dean whispered back as he started up the elaborately decorated stairs and onto the second floor. A door to the right opened and Dean swung around his gun pointed at whatever lurked behind it.

"Put that gun down before you poke your eye out kid." A male voice said.

"Not until you step out and show yourself." Dean spat back. He heard a long suffering sigh and a man dressed in a top hat and tails stepped out with his hands up.

"Who are you?" Sam spoke from behind his brother his own gun pointed at the man.

"I, I am the one whose father is murdering those poor women and who turned you in to a twelve year old." The man said "My name is John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt the fifth." He rolled his shoulders back in a pompous manner. Dean raised his eyebrows in a 'really' kinda of way.

"Yeah, well, nice meeting you and all but I really need to get my brother back to his own age so see yea." Dean made to take off in another direction of the house

"WAIT!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt screamed "I can help you."

"Oh yeah how?" Dean asked.

"I know where my father's book is. He has a hidden library."

"You know once we get both spells broken your father will die right?" Dean asked

"Yes, I know. I will die as well."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I'm over one hundred years old young man." John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt the fifth explained "My father is a powerful warlock and he wanted to live forever unfortunately he had cursed all males in the family when he put a spell on himself. We all live forever. We watch our wives and sisters die. We never do." He let out a sigh and took a left into the library. "But if you burn the book, then the curse will be broken and I'll be able to see my Rosa again." He said happily.

"Ok, but what about the women who kill themselves on the bridge?" Dean asked "Will the curse be lifted from them as well?"

"Yes, yes. It will." John Jacob Jinglheimer Schmidt the fifth said looking at Dean. He walked over to a row of books and pulled one out and the book case swung open to revile more books. John Jacob Jinglheimer Schmidt walked in Dean and Sam following behind cautiously both still had their guns out.

"Here's the book." He said picking up an old leather bound tome and handing it to Dean.

"Take it and go, now!" John Jacob Jinglheimer Schmidt said as footsteps could be heard outside the library door. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Sam's hand and the book and ran. Out the door of the library into the startled face of the warlock and down the steps and out the door into the impala.

Once they got back Dean looked through the book trying to find the spell that would get Sam back to his right age.

"Ha ha." He whooped.

"What did you find it?" Sam asked going over to look at the book as well.

"Yes, yes I did." Dean said happily "Let's see, we need-" Dean was muttering to himself about what they needed and he made a few phone calls but in the end he got everything they needed.

"Ok, now it says it works best for the subject to be lying down after they drink it because it knocks them out for however many hours it takes to get to your age." Sam read out.

"Whata whoa what?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ok Dean I'm 12 right now and originally I'm 24, so I guess I'll be asleep for." Sam stopped to count.

"12 hours." Dean supplied for him.

"Yeah, 12 hours." Sam agreed.

"Ok, let's do this thing." Dean said handing Sam the cup. Sam looked in it.

"Don't think just chug." Dean advised. Sam nodded and chugged the stuff and barely had time to make a face at the gross tasting liquid before he was falling into blackness again.

When he woke up again he was back to his right age and Dean was flipping through channels on the TV trying to find something to watch.

"Morning princess." Dean said as Sam stretched.

"Hey." Sam sighed.

"I burned the book while you were napping and got coffee and breakfast."

"Hmm. Did it work?" Sam asked.

"Go and see for yourself." Dean said. Sam got up and looked at his feet. They seemed normal he went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. A 24 year old man looked back at him. He smiled. He was back to himself.


	7. Bad Dreams

**(This is set after season 4 episode 1 but no spoilers for that episode. There may be spoilers for season 3 episode 16 'No rest for the wicked.' This could take place any season after season 4 as well. This is not slash. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**This is unbeated so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**This is the first one I have done in first person so I hope you like it. **

**If you liked it, please leave a review.**

**And again, if you have a request please shoot me a PM or leave it in the reviews.) **

Sometimes, he still dreams about it. I'll wake up and I'll hear him whimpering and a soft pleading coming from where he's sleeping, tonight is no different.

"No, please, Dean run. Dean? DEAN! No, no, no, you can't be dead. Please Dean."

It breaks my heart, I'm not much into 'Chick flick' moments, but when my little brother, what a joke, little brother, kid's taller than me a fricking sky scraper. Anyway. When I hear him cryin' out begging me to be alive I roll out of my bed kneel down beside his bed and wake him up.

Some nights he is so deep in his nightmare that it takes a few minutes of shaking to wake him up. Others, like tonight, all I have to do is touch his shoulder and he is sitting upright in bed his eyes, although I can't see them because of the dark, wide and searching. I turn the bedside lamp on and we are both pooled in a yellow glow making both of us look like we have some kind of illness.

"Sam?" I ask "You with me?" I touch his shoulder again and he jumps his hazel eyes find my green ones and before I know it Sammy is launching himself into my arms sobbing. I'm thrown at first because the last time he did this he was nine and Dad had yelled at him for not keeping up with me while we were doing our morning run. But soon my arms find themselves snaking around under his and I rub his back making shhing noises trying to get him to calm down.

"It's ok Sammy, its ok. Shh, deep breaths." I say making small circles in his back. He finally gets himself under control to where there are only a few small chocked out sobs and a hiccup.

"You going to be ok for a few minutes?" I ask. Sam nods and I move from the bed and make my way to the place that the motel calls a kitchen. More like a strip of counter with linoleum and a food spoiling fridge. I take out the half gallon of milk and pour some into a cup and stick it into the microwave to heat. It's something I use to do for him when he was younger. I'd make a glass of warm milk and if we had it I'd add in sugar and vanilla. I hear a noise and turn to see Sam moving a chair back from the table still not taking his eyes off me and sits down. He doesn't say anything but he watches as, when the microwave goes off, I reach into it and stir the milk around and then shut the door and punch it in for another minute. After the milk is done heating I go to the cupboard and grab one of those round sugar containers that they have now for small things of sugar that we got for Sam's coffee. I was getting sick and tired of going to take a gulp of my own only to cough up overly sweet caffeine, he can add his own sugar to his coffee, and add in a good amount and give it a stir. Wishing I had some vanilla to add to mask the taste of warm milk I go over and place it in front of him.

"Drink." I command and Sammy takes the cup in his hand and takes a sip.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask. Sam shakes his head so fast I'm worried that his head will snap off.

"Ok, we don't have to talk." I say. We sit in comfortable silence Sam finally finishing his milk and rinsing out the cup. Then he just stands there, unsure of what to do. I stand up and grab his arm and lead him to my bed. He starts to protest but then gives up, crawls on to the far side and rolls over facing the wall. I get in next to him and pull the blankets over us and turn so my own back is facing his and listen to his breathing as it slows to the deep even in and out breathing that sleep brings. Hopefully he is having better dreams then he was having. Even if he's not, I'll be here to chase the nightmares away.


	8. One year

**(This is for Guest who requested that I do a first person from Sam. I hope you like it. This is from the third season. Set anytime but before 'No rest for the wicked****.****' **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**This is unbeated. All mistakes are my own.) **

I never thought about Dean leaving. I'm always the one leaving. Leaving to go to school. Leaving Jess to go find dad, leaving Dean to go back to California to find dad. But I never once thought of Dean leaving. Now I look at him sitting in the driver's side of the Impala singing along to _Won't get fooled again _and I can't help but think that in a years' time he'll be gone. We stop for the night in some town in Montana maybe, or it could be Wyoming or Washington. I lost track. Dean pulls up to the one motel in town and get a room with two queen beds. I'm exhausted. Being dead, then coming back alive and killing the seven deadly sins is tiring. I close my eyes and hear Dean moving around setting up the salt lines and other protection things. When Dean's gone, if I haven't found something to save him, I'll have to do them myself, no matter how tired I am. I'll have to get up and do them. Dean won't be able to because he'll be gone. I feel him remove my shoes and then the next thing I know its morning. Dean's asleep on his stomach his head buried under the pillow. I laugh a little and as quietly as I can I get out of my own bed looking at the clock eight fifteen. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower and change then go to get some breakfast. When I get back with two large coffees, eggs, hash browns, pancakes and bacon for Dean and a fruit salad, eggs and sausage for myself, Dean is up and watching Tayler Swift on _Good Morning America. _I look at him puzzled.

"Shut up, she's a good singer." Dean said to my unspoken question.

"I didn't say anything." I say as I set the bag of food on the table and hand him a cup of coffee. He expresses his thanks with a pat on my back and starts opening up containers. We don't say much as we eat. Dean for all his complaining about my 'rabbit food' picks out all the grapes in my fruit and helps himself to one of my sausages. In retaliation I get some of his hash browns and half a pancake. We clean up and pack our bags, apparently Bobby called and he may've found us a case in Wichita Kansas. Locking the door behind us with our coffee in hand we head out back to the car. Dean will play his music to loud and I'll read. Because we got a year to break the deal so Dean won't leave.


	9. He's dead

**(AN: So, this is set after 'All Hell breaks loose part 2' so spoilers for that. **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**I hope you like it, if you do like it please leave a review. **

**Thank you to Lilybolt and guest for your reviews. **

**Like always, if you have a request please PM me or leave it in a review.) **

Dean normally doesn't drink coffee with sugar in it. He puts it in today to give his hands something to do. The spoon scraping out a rhythm of _he's dead, Sam's dead, he's dead, Sam's dead_ against the styrofoam and Dean wants to toss it, coffee, spoon, and cup out the window of the wooden building that they are staying in. Bobby left a day ago, or was it two? Dean lost track. He was too busy wallowing in grief. He knows he yelled at Bobby when he suggested that they bury Sam. But burying him means that he's gone. Sam can't be gone. The spoon goes faster as Dean thinks about what he could've done to save Sam. _He'sdeadSam'sdeadhe'sdeadSam'sdead_ Dean gets up so fast that the chair his sitting on rocks on two legs before it hits the ground with a thump and coffee sloshes out of the cup making a puddle on the wooden table. He ignores it and runs to the black car that, besides Sammy, had been a constant presents in his life and guns the engine and peals out.

The next time he gets coffee he gets two. He watches as his partner in crime, his best friend, his brother, adds way to much sugar and stirs it around. The spoon scraping against the styrofoam _he's alive, Sam's alive, He's alive. _Yes, Sam's alive. And with any luck he can hold off on telling him exactly how that came to be.


	10. In the beginning

**(AN: Ok, I really like this one for some weird reason. I don't know why, but I do. **

**This one was also one of the hardest ones I have had to do. **

**This one is for LilyBolt who requested I use the words 'beginning' and 'closure.' I hope you like it. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on my last chapter. **

**I do not own the rights to **_**Supernatural **_

**If you liked this please leave a review. And I am still doing requests so keep them coming.) **__

In the beginning, there was fire. In the middle there was arguments and in the end there was death.

It started one night in May, May 2, 1973 to be exact. A young girl, pretty, blond hair and green eyes made a deal with a demon to bring her boyfriend soon to be husband back. In exchange for that he wanted to make a visit in ten years' and a few months' time to check up on her. She agreed. Exactly ten years to the day she gave birth to a baby boy. He was perfect in every way. Looking down at him his blue eyes closed in slumber she could almost forget the pact she made, almost. As May flew by June came with roses and her oldest son out of head-start. There where pool dates with the kids down the block and book club with some of her girlfriends. Summer passed in the blink of an eye. Dean started pre-school like every four year old. Sammy was a good baby, looking at everything with questioning blue/hazel eyes. Dean was a good older brother reading to Sammy from his new _Spot _book struggling with some words but otherwise reading by himself. October came and so did Halloween, the young mother started to relax just a little so far no one had some to harm her family. She dressed her oldest in a batman costume and her youngest as a clown, complete with a red nose. They got candy and Dean was allowed to have three pieces before bed and then he had to brush his teeth. Then November came and she let her guard down completely. She kissed John good bye as he headed off to work. Woke up Dean and Sam and waved good bye to Dean as the bus came to pick him up at the end of the street. Then she packed up Sam and the shopping list and went shopping. Picking up things for supper along with stuff for an apple pie for desert. That night she ran up to look in on Sammy to make sure he was ok. She was consumed in fire.

Sam didn't understand why they had to keep moving around all the time looking for a monster that killed someone he can't remember. All he wants to do is go to college, not leave his family completely. Why can't dad understand that? He got a full ride to one of the best schools in the country, ok so it's not Harvard, he doubts dad would be proud even if he _did _get in to Harvard but still, he didn't even get time to explain why he wants to go to college. Part of it was go get out of hunting yes, but another part was he wanted to be a lawyer so if fellow hunters got in trouble with the law he could defend them. So they could have a person on the inside to help them get off death row or something if need be. He'd still be hunting kinda, just on the sidelines. Too bad dad didn't see that. He kicks a rock Dean looked at him. This was one of the biggest arguments Sam and dad have had so far. And dad had kicked Sammy out told him to leave and never come back. Dean was sure it was just said in the heat of anger and dad would regret it later, but Sam has always taken stuff like that to heart so Dean will bet he won't see his younger brother for a while.

Dean shouldn't be here. He knows that. He should be dead. But dad had given his life so Dean could live, the only thing on the planet more important than the hunt. Dean laughed. In a way it's coming in a full circle, dad died for Dean, Dean dying for Sam. Sam get to live his life and maybe go back to college and be the fancy lawyer he has been dreaming of with the apple pie life. Dean's eyes flicker with a little bit of fear as he lowers his head to kiss the lips of the cross-road demon. At least he'll have some closure knowing his little brother will be alive.


	11. My hero

**(AN: Hello. So here's a little something that I did quite a while ago and decided to put it up. **

**This is something different again. So I hope you like it.**

**All mistakes are my own. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**If you liked this please leave a review. Or if you have a request for me to do you can leave that as well. Thank you. **

**Also thank you to Guest and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Sam has to write an essay on his hero for his English class in college. A few months after he left Stanford with Dean, Dean was on Sam's computer looking up something for a case and found it. This is his essay.)**

Sam Winchester

October 5, 2005

Renee White

Hero Essay

My hero is not someone famous, although he has called himself Batman more than once. He's cocky, arrogant at times and a big flirt but he is also loyally, caring, selfless and will do anything for his family. I'm talking about my brother Dean.

I don't think Dean considers himself a hero, he's just doing his job as an older brother and son. He has been looking out for me since I was six months old and our mom died in a house fire. He has been a brother and I hate to admit it, but a father figure to me since I was four. It's not like our dad abandoned us. His job took him on the road, he works in pest control, and he'd take us with him and there was no close family we could stay with while he went to work, and more often than not he couldn't afford a babysitter so, it was up to Dean to watch me.

Dean was the one who got me to school on time, took care of me when I was sick, read to me at night and generally looked after me. He made sure that my homework was done and that I brushed my teeth.

Dean always told me that I was going to go far so, when I got accepted at Stanford I thought he was going to be proud of me. What followed was a fight between dad and I that ended with me getting kicked out of the family. Looking back on it I'm sure dad just said those things in anger and didn't really mean them but if that's true why hasn't he called? Anyway…back to Dean, when I told dad and him that I was accepted he looked at me with the most pained expression I ever saw on him. I just picked up my stuff and left. It was light out, it was only about six O' clock in the evening at the beginning of August and hot. I was planning on thumbing a ride to the nearest bus station and going from there and when I heard a car that's what I did. I stuck out my thumb. What surprised me was that it was Dean. He gave me a ride here to Palo Alto blasting his beloved classic rock. He doesn't say it a lot but there's nothing like an older brother singing _Smokin' in the boys room _at the top of his lungs right in your ear to mask a I love you and I am proud of you.

I haven't heard from Dean in almost two years, no that's not true, he left me a voice mail last year on my birthday telling me happy birthday and also telling me that Dad had finally let him go out on pest control jobs by himself. I just hope he is careful, I know how dangerous some of those pests can be.

Even though we both have grown up and went our different ways, he has never stopped being my hero. Just like he's never stopped being my brother. Maybe I should give him a call and see how he's doing and maybe if he's in the area we can hang out some time. I think we'd both like that.


	12. conversations

**(Hello. Again something new. This is all dialog and something I have done, but not quit like this, so I hope you like it. **

**Merci to LilyBolt and guest for your reviews for my last chapter. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**I take credit for all mistakes I make.) **

"Sammy you ok?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine, you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so..Let's get out of here before the firemen come."

"Good idea."

"Ouch!"

"What, what's the matter?"

"My ankle."

"Oh, here put your arm around my neck, I got ya."

"Thanks Sam."

"Any time."

"Oww, Sam will you quit it?'

"Quit acting like a baby."

"Easy for you to say, it's not happening to you."

"Want some pain meds?"

"Nah, I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just hurry up and don't draw it out."

"Kay, get ready."

"OWWW son of a flipping bitch!"

"Done, that wasn't too bad now was it?"

"Shut up Sam, it still hurt."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Shut up Sam!"


	13. Angles and idioms

**(This one is for LilyBolt, who requested I do one with Castiel. So I thought I'd have him try to get a grasp on a few human phrases. I hope you like it. This takes place sometime in late season 8 and part of season 9. Pleases forgive me if the timeline is a little off. I have not watched either season for a while. **

**I don't own Supernatural **

**Thank you to LilyBolt and guest for your reviews. **

**This is unbetaed any mistakes in spelling are my own.**

**Also, sorry if I got Castiel wrong, this is the first time I've ever wrote him.)**

Castiel thought he understood the basic concept of humans. Then he meet some, well two to be precise. Two brothers who were confusing him so much he wondered why he even bothered to see them. Just yesterday they were driving to a case and Dean accused Sam of being a 'backseat driver.' Cas told Dean that is was impossible for Sam to be driving from the back seat. Sam chuckled and was going to explain it to him but Dean turned up his music. Later on Sam had explaned that Dean didn't like it when people told him where to go if he already knew where to go or how to drive.

Another time he had come to the bunker really early in the morning to tell them that he had found something they might need and woke them both up and this time it was Sam who was saying odd things. Dean was grumbling about how early it was and how they had a late night and Sam was saying something about Joe's and cups as he shuffled to the kitchen to make something. Cas and Dean followed him in and watched, Dean more or less slept, as Sam made a fresh pot of coffee. Why Coffee is called Joe is one thing Cas will never understand.

Sam and Dean where arguing. Cas didn't know what about but the atmosphere was tense. Sam was sitting at the table fiddling with a cup of water and Dean was going around the table talking to Sam about something.

"Cas!" Dean barked when he saw him "Please tell my idiot brother that he's not going to die."

"Dean all I'm saying is that it's a very real possibility." Sam sighed.

"Yeah a very real possibility that not going to happen!" Dean argued back looking at Castiel "Please Cas, tell Sammy that he's not going to die."

"Dean I don't know what you're arguing about." Castiel said.

"The trials. Sam's not going to die right?" Dean asked, almost begging.

"I don't know Dean." Cas said wishing he could give him a different answer. Dean stormed out and soon they could hear music coming from down the hall.

"So, the atmosphere will still tense enough to cut with a knife." Sam sighed and laid his head down on the table. Cas didn't understand how air could be cut with a knife and did not think it was the right time to ask.

Sam was dying. He quit doing the trials but he was still dying. Dean was yelling at Cas asking where he was and Cas came but could do nothing. They watched as Angles fell and Sam gasped for a breath. Dean got Sam into the Impala and they drove past the speed limit to the nearest hospital and now Sam was in coma and still dying. Dean was going to find a way to get his brother back and a phrase filtered through Castiel's mind 'Blood Is Thicker than Water.'


	14. Hero worship

**(This one is for gust who wanted one where a young Sam is trying to act like Dean and Dean notices. Guest I hope I did it justice. **

**Sam is 12 **

**Dean is 16 **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural **_**well wait I lied, I own the first three seasons on DVD. **

**This turned out different then I had planned, but I like it. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt, guest, and Laural for your reviews.**

**This is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.) **

The sixteen year old boy looked out the window as darkness settled in. Looked like dad wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon, so he'd have to get supper ready for himself and his brother who was currently watching _Goosebumps._ Dean started opening up the cabinets looking for something for them to eat. Finally locating a can of spaghetti o's in the very back along with a can of peas. Making a face Dean grabbed the spaghetti o's, opened it up and dumped it into one of the two sauce pans and putting it on the stove to heat he went to the fridge and looked around in it trying to find a veggie. He knew Sam didn't like peas and at twelve he was a picky eater. He shut the fridge, nothing besides milk in there, and opened the freezer. Nothing there ether so peas it was.

"Sammy, time for supper." Dean said knowing there was going to be a temper tantrum when Sam found out that they were having canned peas. Sam ran to the table and sat down and waited until Dean scooped out the pasta and peas onto a plate, making sure they didn't touch and set it down in front of his brother. The he fixed himself a plate and sat down opposite and they began to eat. Surprisingly Sam ate everything on his plate including the peas. Shrugging Dean looked at Sam and started questioning him.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean." Sam replied.

"You ate all your peas." Dean said

"Yeah, so." Sam shrugged and picked up the remote to watch TV.

"Why, you hate peas, don't you?" Dean questioned.

"No, I changed my mind. Peas aren't that bad." Sam said.

"Oh, ok then." Dean stretched out on the bed and crossed one leg over the other, Sam copied him. Dean put his hands behind his back, Sam mirrored him. Dean let out a sigh, Sam imitated. Dean mentally shrugged. It must be a new game of Sam's to try to get on his nerves.

The next day Dean was up and ready for school and so was Sam. That startled Dean, because Sam did not get up for school. Dean had to almost drag the kid out of bed and then they had to eat breakfast on the go just to get to school on time. Half way there Dean stopped cold. He had reached into his pocket to make sure he had his knife and he relised he forgot the motel keys "God dammit!" he bellowed and ran the two and a half blocks back to the motel with Sam hot on his heels. Finally they got to school only a little late but halfway through science Dean got called down to the office.

'_Oh great, now what did dad not fill out?_' Dean thought as he hurried to the office. Sam was there in a red plastic chair slumped down as far as he could go, but the moment he saw Dean he bounded up and ran over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey shrimp, what are you done here for?" Dean asked puzzled "Did your teacher send you down here to get some copies or something?"

"Not exactly." Sam mumbled.

"Then what's wrong, are you sick?" Dean questioned worried.

"No, but did you know that God dammit is a swear word?' Sam asked smiling a little bit.

"Sammy you didn't." Dean sighed.

"I only did it because you swear!" Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, well have you ever heard the expression 'Do as I say not as I do'"? Dean asked as he led Sam back to the chairs.

"Yep." Sam shook his head indicating he had heard that before.

"Yeah, well follow that next time ok." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, ok." Sam nodded.

"Now then I'm assuming that's not the only thing, the teacher could deal with the cuss word in the classroom, why did you get sent down here?"

"Umm, well, hehe." Sam let out a nervous laugh "You know how I've been copying just about everything you do lately?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"Well I may or may not have punched Jimmy Mosse." Sam said. Dean leaned his head back against the wall and sighed if Sam got suspended he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Ok, why did you sock him?" Dean asked.

"He was annoying me." Was Sam's simple answer.

"That's not an answer buddy." Dean grumbled "Just wondering, why did they call me down?"

"They can't get a hold of Dad." Sam said.

"Ahh, well answer the question please why did you punch Jimmy Mosse?" Dean repeated.

"Because he was annoying me that's why and it's what you would have done!" Sam snapped. Dean went quiet. He knew Sam had been copying him a lot lately but to go as far as punch a kid who annoyed him just because Dean would have was a surprise.

"Sam, look, I'm pleased that you think so highly of me to copy everything that I do but you're not like this kiddo, you don't just go around punching people that's just not you."

"Yeah but Dean he was annoying me!" Sam said.

"I heard you the first time Sam, still, it's just not like you to do this." Dean was frustrated. In all honesty he really was flattered that Sam was copying him he just didn't understand why. He wasn't the best roll-modal for Sam.

"I want to be just like you because you're not afraid of anything." Sam said in a voice so soft Dean could barely here him. Dean felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment and hoped that the principal would come out soon, because that wasn't true. He was afraid of a lot of things. He was afraid that he was going to lose Sam or dad. He was terrified of fire ever since their mom died in one and he was afraid of flying.

"That's not true Sammy." Dean said "I'm scared of a lot of things, I just hide it to do the job."

"Really?" Sam asked "What are you scared of?"

"My history teacher." Dean quipped making Sam smile a little bit. Just then a door opened and the principal came out.

"Samuel Winchester can you come back please?" He asked Sam gulped but Dean gave Sam's hand a squeeze and they both went into the 'office of doom' as Dean called it.

Sam was suspended for two days but it didn't matter because they were gone the next day anyway. Both brothers learned something about each other that day and Dean watched his language when he was around Sam, well for a week or so.


	15. Baby

**(Ok. Another one shot request. This one is for Nikki Ross who wanted a human!Impala and the brothers' reaction to meeting her. Set in show, preferably after they began living in the bunker. I have never done a human!Impala before, dumb question, it that even a thing, where people will make the Impala human? Well I tried it and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. I hope this lives up to what you wanted Nikki Ross. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**. **

**Really sorry for any glaring grammar mistakes, its midnight here and I really wanted to get this put up so I'm extremely sorry. If you see any please point them out and I'll fix it. **

**Thank you to Laural, LilyBolt, Guest and Nikki Ross for your reviews on the last chapter.) **

Dean wasn't quite sure how it happened. One minuet he was talking with Sam about the right way to boil eggs, as they were putting dishes away, the next a drop dead gorgeous woman came in through the door leading into the garage.

She wasn't very tall, maybe five feet, with long black hair that light danced off of and dark skin. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans paired with black combat boots. Dean looked at the women not taking his eyes off her as he reached for the nearest weapon, a meat tenderizer.

"Who are you?" Sam asked also grabbing a deadly kitchen utensil, a meat clever from a drawer that Dean had opened. The woman looked at the brothers with puzzled brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She repeated her voice slightly scratchy as if she had been singing for a long time without a pause.

"No, who are you." Dean said thinking the woman was playing games.

"Who am I?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"I'm Baby." She said.

"Baby?" Sam and Dean repeated.

"Yes." She confirmed as Sam got her a glass of water, the scratchy voice was driving him nuts. She accepted it with a nod of the head.

"Baby what?" Dean asked "What's your last name?"

"I don't have one just Baby, you never gave me one Dean." She said looking his strait in the eye.

"How do you know his name?" Asked Sam still holding the meat clever.

"Oh I know all about you two Sam." She smiled and held out something for him to take. Moving slowly Sam held out his hand and she dropped an army man into it. He took it and gapped at it.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"I've always had it." She said smiling showing a row of slightly crooked white teeth "Theses Dean I believe are yours." She reached into her jeans pocket and held out another hand and gave Dean some Legos.

"How did you get theses?" Dean asked staring at the weird women.

"Same as the army man Dean, I've always had them."

"Really, who are you?" Dean asked.

"I told you." The women said "I'm baby, I'm just returning what is yours." She smiled again gave Dean a kiss on the cheek then Sam and walked out the same way she had come. Dean looked at Sam and Sam stared right back. They just stared at each other not speaking processing what just happened.

"Dean." Sam finally said "I think that was the Impala."

"That's impossible! Baby is not a human!" Dean sputtered.

"Think about it Dean, she gave you your Legos she gave me my army man-"

"Dude that's my army man." Dean said.

"Whatever." Sam sighed impatiently "Point is I think that was the impala."

"That was not the Impala." Dean argued, "I'll prove it to you!" He walked to the garage and there was the impala the black paint gleaming brightly under the florescent lights.

"See told you that women was not the impala." Dean said flipping the lights off. Nether of the brothers heard the car sigh in relief.


	16. Not stupid

**(So, I thought up this one today right after I saw the episode 'Phantom traveler.' And I saw Dean's down cast look when Sam shot down his obvious pride in his homemade EMF meter. **

**Thank you to Nikki Ross for your review on the last chapter. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Any and all mistakes are mine.) **

Dean sighed. It had been days since they got rid of the demon on the plane and Sam's comment about his homemade EMF meter still bugged him. He was proud of that thing! It may not be flashy or as nice as the ones you can by on line but it did the job. And the way Sam was laughing at all the things Missouri Moseley was saying about him. Not the brightest tool in the shed! He could recite an exorcism in Latin, how many people could do that? He could fix the Impala, he knew how many miles it was from California to Massachusetts, 3,232, and he knew all the lyrics to _Traveling riverside blues. _He also invented the rock salt guns!So, he never went to college and all he had was a GED and he wasn't that good at braking news to people when their house was haunted, but he was not stupide. When would Sam see that?


	17. I'll keep you safe, you keep me safe

**(Here's another one. This I like to think takes place sometime in season 7.**

**Also, just thought I should tell you, in case you haven't picked up on it. The one shots that I don't get requests for don't really follow a time line. So I'll say it may take place in a certain season, but does not really follow the story plot too much. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt and guest for your reviews on chapter 15 and thank you to guest and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 16 as well.**

**This is unbeated so any and all mistakes are my own. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**On a random side note, my computer seems to like Cas to be spelt more enthusiastically then how I'm spelling it. It, my computer, keeps changing it to CAS.) **

The car rumbled down the highway going well over the speed limit. One of the men in the car asked where they were going.

"Shhh, Sammy, just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there" the other man said. The first man, Sammy, blinked sleep heavy eyes up at him and nodded closing his hazel orbs. Dean, for that was the other man's name, ran a callused hand down his own face getting grit and whatever else the sandman decided to try to put into his eyes out. He needed to stay awake, needed to find a motel in this God-forsaken state and get Sam patched up. He more than likely shouldn't have told his younger brother to sleep, especially with the amount of blood Sam had managed to lose.

"Screw trying to find a motel." Dean grumbled under his breath "I'm finding a fricking hospital." He stepped on the gas and the car roared as it took off into the night. Hours later Dean was waiting outside a door marked 'surgery' pacing and humming Metallica under his breath trying to calm down.

"Mr. Paulsen?" A voice said Dean looked up.

"Yeah, that's me…how's my brother?" Dean asked. The white coated doctor looked down at his clip board.

"Your brother's lost a lot of blood, we needed to do two transfusions while we were patching him up." He said. Dean nodded. He had been the one to give the small hospital the blood for the transfusions.

"Right now he's resting, if you're quiet you may go in to see him he's in room 109." Dean all but tore down the hallway looking for the room and his brother. He hesitated a little before entering wondering what he was going to find then took a breath to calm his nerves and walked into the room.

It was like any other hospital room they had been in. The walls where an off white colour, a chair for worried family members to sit in and bit their nails out of nerves habit, machines to monitor breathing and IVs for medicine and blood, and a bed that was occupied by Sam.

"Jesus Sammy." Dean whispered as he walked over by the bed and took Sam's hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." A voice whispered. Dean jumped and moved back a little bit before noticing that his brother was awake.

"Yeah it is..I'm the older brother, it's my job to keep you safe." Dean said taking Sam's hand in his knowing this was 'Chick flick' territory. Sam smiled.

"Like you said back, who knows when, it's my job to keep you alive." Sam said yawning. Dean sighed, he didn't think Sam would take that seriously.

"Yeah well, new rule, don't take stupid risks to save me." Dean said squeezing Sam's hand. Sam rolled his eyes, if anything that's all _Dean _ever did was take stupide risks to save him, or Cas, or Keven, or that kid in Wisconsin so long ago, what's his name, Luke maybe, or any of the numerous other people they had saved over the years.

"How about this," Sam whispered his eyes starting to flicker close, "I'll do my very best to keep you safe and you do your best to keep me safe?" Dean didn't answer him right away but as soon as Sam gave into sleep, Dean pulled the chair up closer to the bed and still holding Sam's hand, he nodded. He could live with that.


	18. They say it's your birthday

**(As it's my birthday next week I thought I'd do this birthday one shot. **

**I hope you like it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**. **

**Big thank you to Guest and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**This is unbetaed so all and any mistakes are my own. **

**This takes place in season 5.) **

It was a warm May day. May 2nd to be precise. Sam's twenty-sixth birthday to be even more accurate.

Dean was busy putting up black and blue streamers around a handmade banner that said

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!'

in Bobby's living room while Ellen was putting the finishing touches a cholate cake.

"Are you sure Sam will like this?" Castiel asked as he hung up a 'pin the tail on the donkey' game on one of the living room walls "This seems more like a child's game then an adult."

"He'll love it Cas." Dean said as he got down off the step stool looking at the streamers.

"Where do you want the balloons?" A voice spoke from the floor where a red faced Jo was finishing blowing up the last of them.

"Tie some to the banister of the stairs and just put them around the place." Dean said as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ok, just got off the phone with him, he should be back within fifteen minutes." Bobby said putting his cellphone into his pocket.

"Ok, Ellen, is-" Dean started to say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Cake is done and the manicotti is just about done." Ellen said as she sat down in a chair.

"Great!" Dean said and turned around to help Jo put up the balloons.

"Oh, presents!" Ellen said jumping up and going into Bobby's library and quickly returning with two brightly wrapped packages and put them on the table next to three other presents. Two with newspaper wrapped around them and one with some kind of cloth.

Soon they could hear the low rumble of the Impala

"He's back." Dean said in a whisper.

"Hide!" Jo hissed and everyone, with the exception of Cas, ran to different places to hide.

"Psst, Cas hide!" Dean stage whispered.

"Why?" Castiel asked "Why would you not want Sam to think you were here?"

"Just-" Bobby started to say but cut off as Sam walked in through the door.

"Hey Bobby, I'm back I got that- oh, hey Cas." Sam said cutting off as he saw the angel.

"Hello Sam." Cas said in his trademark monotone voice.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hiding from you." Castiel said.

"Why would they be hiding from me?" Sam asked as he put the bag of stuff on the table.

"It's something called a supri-" Cas started to say but before he could finish something interrupted him

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" Sam jumped and had his knife at the ready just in case and turned to look there standing in the doorway to the living room was Dean, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby all grinning.

"Easy tiger, just us." Dean said laughing a little as Sam stuck the knife back into his knife holder.

"God you guys, give me a heart attack why not?" Sam playfully gave Dean a shove and accepting hugs from Jo and Ellen.

"Sorry, the look on your face, wish I had a camera." Dean grinned.

"Come on you two food's ready, then the birthday boy can open his presents and we can play games." Bobby said as he made his way into the kitchen. Dean and Sam hung back.

"Games?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yeah, apparently Cas heard that you play games at birthdays and insisted we play some." Dean rolled his eyes but grinned.

More like you wanted to see us all make fools of ourselves." Sam laughed "Thanks Dean," He said in a low whisper "this, this means a lot."

"Yeah, no problem." Dean said gripping Sam's shirt not quit a hug but close enough for them.

"Come on you two the foods getting cold!" Ellen hollered from the kitchen.

"Ok, we're coming Jesus, you'd think we don't eat or something." Dean grumbled in a undertone to Sam as they made their way into the kitchen and to the hot food and cold beer that Ellen had ready for them all. And later a interesting game of 'pin the tail on the donkey.'


	19. John's birthday

**(This takes place a year before Sam goes to college so 2002 or 2003. **

**This is for guest who wanted one where the Winchesters celebrated John's birthday. I found Johns birthday on Supernaturalwiki and I'm only a day late! His birthday is April 22. So Happy birthday John Winchester! And Guest, I hope you like this.**

**This is unbetaed so all spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Thank you to LilyBolt and Guest for your reviews.) **

John sighed and looked at Sam and Dean, both who after arguing over who was going to get a warm shower first, Sam won after he let out six sneezes in a row and Dean, worrying that his younger brother was coming down with a cold, made him take the first shower, where asleep on the queen sized bed. One of Dean's arms wrapped around Sam's waist protectively. If John was the teasing type he'd snap a photo and tease his sons over almost spooning. But he wasn't the teasing type, and he had something else on his mind. The last hunt.

It was a bad one. Three teens had died before they were able to hunt down the Boggart and kill it. And then there was the fighting with Sam. He guessed Sam just didn't know how important finding the thing that killed his mom was. He was only six months old when Mary died, Dean had been four and had some good memories of his mother so it was easier to tell Dean why they had to find the monster that killed her. He had a feeling that Sam wasn't going to be around with him and Dean much longer, and when that time came, John didn't know what he was going to do. Sighing he walked into the bathroom and took a semi-warm shower and collapsed into his own bed.

When he woke up the next morning it was to something burning. Jumping out of bed he made to get Sam and Dean up and out of the hotel room in case of a fire only to find both of his sons in the tiny kitchen one holding a plate with a sad burnt soggy piece of bread on a it and the other with egg dripping from his shirt.

"Morning Dad." Dean said smiling as he tried to hide the burnt bread.

"Morning sir." Sam echoed glaring at Dean.

"Ok you two what's going on?" John asked as he got up and rummaged around for a clean pair of jeans.

"We're making breakfast." Sam hesitantly said grinning sheepishly.

"I see." John tried not to grin as egg continued to drip from his youngest sons t-shirt 'Well I'm going to get cleaned up and maybe take a hot shower this time. I want this mess picked up by the time I get out you boys here me?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean both nodded and turned to clean up the mess they made.

One John got out of the shower and got dressed he took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door to a fairly clean kitchen and Sam in a clean shirt.

On the table was a stack of slightly burnt French toast and syrup. Homemade cards and newspaper wrapped presents lay on a plate. John looked at his sons with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy birthday Dad." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah Dad, Happy birthday." Dean grinned. There were times John Winchester wished Mary where alive and this was one of those times.


	20. I will lay me down

**(Ok, so I started this last week, didn't like where it was heading, and changed it completely. Ending is a little weird but its the best that I could come up with.**

**I like this one. I hope you do too. **

**Title comes from the Simon and Garfunkel song 'Bridge over troubled water.' **

**Sorry this is so short. I promise longer ones are on the way hopefully.**

**Thank you to SiriusHorcrux1018, Kamri, and Guest for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Can I just point out that this is my 20****th**** chapter? I am super pleased about that! Thank you to all of you who have suggested writing prompts from me. Especially LilyBolt and Guest.) **

**OoO**

Sam sat up with a gasp. He looked around and relised he was in the old store on the table. Getting gingerly off and vaguely wondering where Dean was he made his way to the mirror and pulled up his shirt. The knife wound that Jake had made was gone, his skin was smooth. But that was impossible, he felt the knife go through his back and sever his spine. He felt himself collapse into Dean's strong arms and he felt himself die. This made no since. Figuring he'd ask Dean when Dean returned from where ever it was he went to, Sam hoped it was to get food he was starving, he sat down to wait, not knowing that his brother did everything he could to bring him back, and the cost killed him.

**W**

Dean looked at Sam out of his one good eye.

"It's alright Sam, I'm here. I won't leave you." He said as the blows kept coming. Blood poured out of his nose and mouth, and he was pretty sure he had a bruised rib but he reassured his brother that it was ok. Sam was still punching him. Then it stopped, Dean opened his eye and saw Sam's fist curled up ready to hit him again but he wasn't moving. Dean was about to reach out and ask if he was ok, dumb question, but one an older brother always an older brother, when Sam looked at him with warmth in his hazel eyes and put his fist down.

"It's ok Dean, I've got him." Sam said and reached into his coat pocket he pulled out the four horsemen's rings and opened the pit and grabbing Michel he jumped in just as quickly as it had started it had ended, it only took fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes for his baby brother or would it be brothers, to end the apocalypse. He was hurt, and sad. He was never going to see Sam again, never going to build a relationship with Adam, but he had never been prouder of him. His Sam.


	21. Dude looks like a lady

**(For Kamri: Sam and Dean are kids, and one of them turns into a girl. **

**I hope you enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**This is very loosely based off of the brother Grimm story **_**Brother Sister. **_

**Dean is 17**

**Sam is 13**

**Thank you to LilyBolt, Guest, and Karmi for your reviews. They had me in tears. Really they did. I don't think I can thank you enough.**

**Title comes from Aerosmith song of the same name.)**

"Easy hunt, Dad said, it will be a quick in and out he said" Grumbled a thirteen year old Sam Winchester "Yeah, really easy." He made his way through the woods and over to the Impala tucking his long sandy blond hair behind his ear chewing his lip nervously. How on earth was he going to explain to his brother and dad that he got turned into a girl! He was never going to hear the end of it with Dean, his older brother already teased him for acting like a girl because he was more sensitive than his brother or dad.

"_This is going to be interesting, I'll need to get new clothing, a bra, oh God what if I have a period?"_ Sam thought to himself as the black '67 Chevy came into view. Dean and John where waiting by it.

"What is taking the kid so long, we need to move out before sunrise." John grumbled.

"I don't know dad, think I should call him?" Dean asked cupping his hands around his mouth getting ready to holler out Sam's name.

"I'm here, no need to shout!" Sam raised his voice slightly to make himself be heard.

"About time, get in the car and let's go." John snapped and tuned to get into the car, but his oldest son's cry of

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Made him turn around quick. Sam was standing there his hair longer than it normally was and his shirt that was alright slightly too big on him thanks to being a hand-me-down from Dean was almost to his knees.

"I knew you were at least part girl Samantha, but this, this takes the cake!" Dean howled with laughter as Sam shot him a death glair. John just stared.

"Sam, what happened?" John asked.

"I don't know Dad, I was walking back to the car after you let out three shots saying that you killed the thing, and I got really thirsty."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Asked Dean.

"My canteen was empty, and I was _really thirsty." _Sam emphasized and I found a stream and it looked lean enough so I took a few sips and next thing I know I'm the opposite gender." Sam finished up.

"Ok well it's lo late to do anything about it tonight so we'll go back to the motel I'll pay for another week and we'll sort this out." John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Between Sam and Dean he swore his kids would be the death of him.

Sam got into the back of the car and slammed the door shut and they drove away from the forest.

"So, Samantha," Dean asked mirth in his eyes "Just wondering, what's it like? Being a girl."

"Dean shut up." Sam snapped as he slouched in his seat.

"Make me, hey! Now I can call you Samantha and you can't get after me because it's a girl name." Dean grinned and Sam let out a moan.

"Dean quit teasing your brother." John snapped as the motel came into view.

"You mean sister." Dean quipped as John pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine.

"Ok you two come on get out." He snapped and the siblings quickly obeyed and hurried in. Sam sighed and collapsed onto his bed as Dean went over to the map they had out and John headed into his room to make a few phone calls.

"So, where about do you think you were when you found the stream?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know." Sam said getting up and walking over to the table taking a look. "Around here maybe." He pointed to a spot that was darker than the rest of the map, meaning that the forest was thicker there.

"Lovely." Dean grumbled "That should only take us about two weeks to search."

"Not really." Sam said looking at the map "If we split up we could have it done by tomorrow night." He explained.

"And you'll be a real boy." Dean said grinning.

"Dean, one more wisecrack about me being turned into a girl and I'll punch you!" Sam threatened.

"Lady's don't through punches." Dean said grinning.

"Good thing I'm not a lady then." Sam growled and socked him right in the gut. Dean dubbed over groaning.

"You are totally going to pay for that." Dean moaned just as John walked in.

"Ok, so I made a few calls and Caleb said that it sounded similar to a Grimm fairy tale, and that we should be thankful he didn't get turned into an animal." He said looking at Dean. "What happened to you?"

"Sammy sucked punched me." Dean groaned. John sighed again "I told you not to tease him, and Sam what have I told you about punching your brother?"

"Not to, but Dad I didn't hit any vital organs." Sam said still glaring at Dean "Besides he deserves it."

"I don't care both of you cut it out." John snapped "Now get into pajamas and go to bed."

"Umm dad, how are we going to get me turned back to a boy?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Well in the story they killed the witch but seeing as we already did that and you still got cursed, I'm thinking if we find the spell she did we might be able to reverse it and then you'll get turned back." John explained.

"Ahh, ok." Sam said nodding John turned around and walked back into his room.

"Here Sam." Dean said handing his brother a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt "Go into the bathroom and change." Sam went in to the bathroom and a few minutes later came out and Dean was already under the covers of his bed.

"Good night Sam." Dean said as Sam crawled into his bed.

"Night Dean." Sam echoed wondering if he'd ever get back to himself.

The next night was chiller then the last and as the family of three made their way through the thick forest Sam shivered slightly.

"You cold kiddo?" Dean asked, he had finally stopped teasing Sam after John threatened to leave him at Bobby's house with strict instructions not to let him do anything but research for a month.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam said but Dean took of his jacket and put it around Sam's shoulders.

"Come on you two." John hissed.

"Coming dad." The two brother said simultaneously and followed right behind.

"I hear something." Sam said after a while holding his hand up for John and Dean to stop.

"Where is it coming from Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"The right." Sam said and turned to go that way.

"What's it sound like?" Dean asked.

"Water." Sam answered.

"Ok, I'm going first, Sam you nest, Dean bring up the rear ok." John ordered as he started walking. It was getting louder and soon they came upon a bubbling brook.

"Is this the stream you drank out of Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Hmm, yeah." Sam nodded.

"You sure?" Asked John.

"Positive. I can hear it." Sam said.

"You can hear it?" questioned Dean.

"Yeah, it's saying

_Whoever drinks from this brook, _

_Will surely have a different look _

_Man to woman _

_And woman to man _

_Watch as they change." _

"The last part doesn't rhyme." Dean said.

"Either way, that's what its saying." Sam argued.

"Ok, so what you drink it and if you're a girl you become a boy and visa versa for a guy?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Sam said. "Think I should drink it?" He looked at John.

"Yeah, then we'll find the withes house and make sure all the streams are back to plain water." John said.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Sam leaned forwarded and took a few sips and within seconds he was back to himself.

"Ok, now on the bitch hunt…I mean witch hut." Dean quickly clarified after a warning look from his father.

Soon they came to a clearing and in the middle if it was a candy house.

"Oh you've _got _to be kidding me!" Dean said looking at it.

"Hansel and Gretel?" Suggested Sam also staring at the candy cottage.

"Ok, so easy, find the spell book get the water back to normal then burn the house. We've already killed the witch." John said and led the way to the house. Finding the spell book wasn't that hard and nether was the spell its self. John recited it and then they lit the house on fire and high tailed it away stopping at the brook to see if Sam could hear the words he heard nothing.

"Come on." John said as he led the way to the car "Let's put some miles behind us." And they quickly sped off into the early dawn.


	22. What can I say

**(Ok, so, this has no particular season that it takes place in. **

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.**_

**To SiriusHorcrux1018. I won't be doing your one shot because I'm turning it into a full on story! I don't know when I'll get the first chapter up but just thought I'd let you know. **

**Thank you to Kamri for your review.**

**Also, if you like this poem please take a look at my other **_**Supernatural **_**poems called 'I'm sorry', 'I met two brothers', 'Taking sides' and 'I miss it') **__

Sam

What can I say?

To make the pain go away?

To make your tears stop?

I don't think the words 'I'm sorry'

Are going to work this time.

Sam

What can I do?

To make you smile again?

To hear you laugh?

I don't think a joke

And a promise of a Popsicle

Will help this time.

Sam

I want to hear your laugh

I want to see you smile

Just like you use to.

Sam

I am so sorry

For all the stuff

I did to you

For all the stuff I said

If I could take it back

I would

But I can't

So will you settle

For a 'I'm sorry'

Please.


	23. Love you forever

**(Ok, based off of the book **_**Love you forever **_**by Robert Munch. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Thank you to Guest and Lilybolt for your reviews. **

**Unbetaed All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I do not own **_**Supernatural, **_**nor do I own the copyright to **_**Love you forever.) **_

A four year old boy stood over his new baby brother's crib looking at him in wonder.

"Would you like to hold him Dean?" His mother asked Dean nodded and sat down in the rocking chair and pushed himself back so his legs where sticking out. Mary put Sam into Dean's arms and Dean rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, as he rocked him he recited

_I'll love you forever _

_I'll like you like for always _

_As long as I'm living _

_My younger brother you'll be. _

Days and weeks flew by and the mother died, but the new born baby grew, he grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old and ran around motel rooms colouring on the walls and drove his father and brother crazy with his questions. But at night, the brother would sneak across the motel room flow and peek up over the side of the crib and if the two year old was a sleep he'd crawl into the crib and rock him back and forth, back and forth back and forth and sing

_I'll love you forever _

_I'll like you for always _

_As long as I'm living _

_My younger brother you'll be _

Days and weeks flew by and the two year old grew he grew and he grew and he grew, he grew until he was nine years old and he quit following his brother around everywhere and he started eating weird food and having strange friends but at night the brother would get up from the bed he was sleeping in crawl across the floor and peek up over the side of the bed and if the nine year old was asleep he picked him up and rocked him back and forth back and forth back and forth and while he rocked him he sang

_I'll love you forever _

_I'll like you for always _

_As long as I'm living _

_My younger brother you'll be _

Days and week flew by and the nine year old grew he grew and he grew and he grew he grew until he was a grown man and he started picking fights with their father, and staying out late not telling anyone where he was going, and finally left the motel. Some night the brother would get into his car if he wasn't too far away drive to where the young man was living brake into the house crawl across the floor and look up over the side of the bed and if the grate big boy really was asleep he'd pick him up gently and rock him back and forth back and forth back and forth and while he rocked him he sang

_I'll love you forever _

_I'll like you for always _

_As long as I'm living _

_My younger brother you'll be _

Well the older brother's time was running out it was going, going, gone. As he lay dying the younger brother ran over to him picked up the older brother and rocked him back and forth back and forth back and forth and while he rocked him he sang this song

_I'll love you forever _

_I'll like you for always _

_As long as I'm living _

_My _older _brother you'll be _


	24. When a big brother gets sick

**(This one is for guest who wanted one where the roles are reversed and Sam is looking out for Dean like an older brother. I don't know if this is really what you wanted guest, but I hope you like it.**

**Can take place at any time during season 1 or season 2. **

**Thank you to Guest,** **LilyBolt. Doodle Dee Bop Bop and SiriusHorcrux1018 for your reviews on chapter 23. **

**Also to guest, to answer your question about my tears, yes the tears that I was crying where tears of happiness.) **

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't get enough sleep last night thanks to Dean getting some kind of bug and spending half the night tossing chunks and he was starting to get a slight headache. He looked over at Dean who was using Sam's coat as a pillow and leaning his head up against the window sleeping.

Normally Sam would have cranked up some 'girly music' like Kelly Clarkson and jam out to it, not that Sam would _ever _admit to Dean that he liked Kelly Clarkson. But Dean was asleep so Sam didn't.

Thunder rumbled overhead and rain started to splatter the wind shield. Sam turned on the wipers and the steady thud, thud, thud, thud, mixed with the rumbling and the head in the car was starting to make Sam sleepy and if they got into a crash because Sam fell asleep at the wheel Dean would murder him, if he was still alive to murder that is. Pushing that morbid thought out of his head Sam started to look for a motel room. They passed a few boasting 'all the comforts of home.'

"Plus bedbugs no doubt." Sam said to himself, not only that but Dean was sick and he wanted someplace that was a little bit nicer. Finally pulling into a semi-big town and spotting a Best Western up ahead, Sam pulled in. Leaving Dean in the car Sam booked a room for the week and got the keys. He put their bags into the room, now came the hard part, getting an older brother into their bedroom. Sam had asked if they could get a floor level room so there were no stairs to hall Dean up but it was still a challenge considering during the car ride Dean seemed to of spiked a low grade fever.

"Come on Dean up you get." Sam said gently hauling Dean to his feet when Dean opened his eyes. The movement was too much for Dean's stomach and Dean threw up all over Sam. Dean seamed to relies what he had done because he started to try to apologize to his younger brother but Sam brushed it off and helped Dean into the room and onto the bed furthest from the door. Normally reserved for Sam but Dean was sick and he wouldn't be able to keep his guard up so Dean got Sam's bed Sam wasn't going to be sleeping much anyway. Sam changed his shirt and pants then helped Dean into pajamas and got some fever reducer and some water down without Dean struggling to get to the bathroom. Sam took that as a good sign. While Dean slept Sam found the phone book and took down the numbers for the hospital and the clinic just in case and did a search in the internet for the nearest grocery store. The nearest twenty four hour store was a Wal-Mart located five minutes away by car. Sam calculated in his head five minutes there fifteen to get the stuff he'd need, and five minutes back. He could do that. Putting up protection signs and putting Dean's cell on the bedside table just in case Dean should need to get a hold of him and putting a garbage by the bed in case Dean should need that Sam left on a sick brother supply run.

He came back with Sprit, soda crackers, cough syrup, Kleenex and more pain reliever and fever reducer it was to find Dean in bed trembling and sicking up in the trash can that Sam put next to him. He dropped the stuff and hurried over to his brother's side.

"Hey, Dean." Sam rubbed Deans back trying to ease the tension "It's ok."

"You k?" Dean asked after he got done and Sam helped him back into bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said handing him a glass with water "Rinse and spit." He commanded.

" 'M not a little kid." Dean grumbled as he took the water and did as Sam wanted.

"I know that, but you are my brother and I'm trying to help." Sam said and helped Dean lay back down and pulled another blanket over him then sat on the other bean and in the dim light he started to read up on a hunt a few towns over, thinking as soon as Dean was able to they'd get going back on the job that never ended.


	25. Bring him home

**(So, I was listening to Les Misérables 'Bring him home' and well this happened. **

**Hope you like it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_** nor do I own the song 'Bring him home' **

**Unabated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Thank you to Guest for your review on the last chapter. I am so glad you liked it.) **

Dean looked at the bed where his brother generally slept. It was empty. He had to remind himself that Sam had gone to college for the umpteenth time in the past three months. He didn't understand why Dad just didn't get two queens instead of the customary two queens and a king. His only guess was that it was a habit. Dean wasn't really one to pray, but that night he folded his hands just like his mother taught him and prayed a simply prayer 'Bring him peace.'

Dean looked at his brother as he walked back into the apartment. He wished he could have spent more time with him, but for now, two days was enough. Dad wasn't in Jericho, so maybe he's at the coordinates he sent them? Dean wasn't one to pay but he folded his hands like his mother taught him and prayed a simple prayer 'bring him joy'

Dean looked at the fire that consumed his younger brother's apartment and Jessica. Sam shouldn't have to have this happen to him. Why can't just one thing good happen to them? Oh yeah, their last name was cursed, that's why. Now Sam was out for revenge on whatever killed Jess, just like their dad went on the hunt for whatever had killed their mom. He looked at his brother who was loading the shotguns with salt rounds. Dean wasn't one to pray but that night in the glow of the fire, he folded his hands and just like his mother taught him he prayed a simple prayer 'let him rest.'

Dean looked at his brother's body lying on the table. He cried all his tears, chased Bobby away, and drank all the beer. There was nothing left for it. Dean wasn't one to pray but that day as the sun was coming up over the horizon he folded his hands just like his mother taught him and prayed 'let him live' got up grabbed his keys and hit the road.

**(So, there we go. What did you think?) **


	26. What they don't know

**(Ok, so first Lilybolt, I lied, I told you that there was going to be a funny story and there wasn't. Instead you got double punched in the feels. Next one I promise will be funny. Cross my heart. **

**Next thank you to Lilybolt, guest and Fightthefairys for your reviews. They make me smile and laugh and as I've said before cry. **

**I wanted this to go up to the current season but found out that it just wouldn't work.**

**Also, I have a new story up called 'A weekend at Rose red' it is a cross over between Supernatural and Stephen Kings 'Rose red' if you want to take a look at it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**This is unbetaed all mistakes are my own.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Sam is 13 **

**Dean is 17)**

"Teachers," seventeen year Dean Winchester thought to himself as he put his head down on the hard wooden desk "When will they learn that if you turn the lights off in a classroom most of the students will sleep?" He should know, he was one of six kids in the twenty four kid classroom that had their head on their desk. Normally the movie would get his attention, it was all about witch hunts of the Massachusetts Bay colony, and despite what everyone thought Dean really did like history. But he had been up late last night hunting with his dad, Sirens where a bitch, and they didn't get back till almost two in the morning. He sighed and turned his head around trying to find a position so his teacher would think he was paying attention but in reality he could get some sleep for his next class. Too bad he couldn't sleep with his eyes open like Sammy did some nights.

He yawned again and closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when the teacher snapped the lights back on and kids began packing up to go to their next class. Dean sighed, guess he'd take a nap at the motel.

"Teachers, don't know that I need sleep." Dean sighed.

"Cops," twenty six year old Dean thought as he began to pick the handcuff with the paperclip the guy had been dumb enough to leave in the room with him "What do they know?" after a good five minutes Dean was able to pick the cuffs and grabbed their dads journal and ran out to find Sam. Their dad wasn't there and Dean knew Sammy was going to be pissed.

"Cops don't know not to leave paper clips with me." Dean smirked and walked a little faster as the police began to wonder where Dean went.

"Bobby," Twenty seven year old Dean thought as the father figure hollered at him for selling his soul "What does he know?" Bobby finally got done and asked how long he had and when Dean told him he was pretty sure Bobby was going to send him there early.

"Bobby doesn't know I can't live without him." Dean sighed as he watched the gradual rise and fall of Sam's chest as his younger brother breathed in and out in sleep.

"Sammy," Twenty eight year old Dean thought as hell hounds closed in around him. He looked at Sam and grinned knowing it didn't reach his eyes. "What does he know?" The beast growled and Dean, Sam, and Ruby ran.

"Sam doesn't know I did this for him." That was his last thought.

"Angels," Twenty eight year old Dean thought as he looked at the angel of the Lord Castiel as he took the knife that Bobby tossed at him out of his heart and Castiel pulled it out without even flinching and put Bobby to sleep to talk to Dean in private "What do they know?" Castiel told him that he was saved from hell.

"I'm not important enough to save."

"Adam," Twenty nine year old Dean thought as he watched Sam teach their half-brother how to shoot a gun. "What does he know? All he knows is how dad took him to baseball games on his birthday and hung out with him. I had to comfort Sam when dad missed his birthday and I had to tell myself that the job came first when my own birthday rolled around."

"Adam doesn't know he had it easy."

"Sammy," Thirty year old Dean thought as his vision came back into focus and his younger brother loomed over him. "What does he know?" He got to his feet and gave Sam a hug and Sam, Dean thought was caught off guard then Dean was angry. Sam had been back for a year and didn't tell him anything, not even a phone call to say that he was alright.

"Doesn't he know I worried about him for a full year?"

Dean sighed, of course they didn't know, he never told them.


	27. A cat named Lucifer

**(So, here's the funny story I promised you LilyBolt. **

**I was watching the Disney movie Cinderella and the cat's name is Lucifer that is how this was born. This can take place any time during season 5.**

**Ending is bad but oh well. **

**I hope you like it. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

Dean was really looking forward to a nice long period of down time when his phone rang. Trying to ignore it Dean buried his head under the pillows. It continued to ring.

"Sam, can you get that?" Dean asked of his younger brother. Sam grunted but did not make a move that Dean could hear to answer it.

"Sam phone answer it." Dean said turning his head so his words weren't muffled by the pillow. He heard a long suffering sigh, heard Sam's arm slide out from under the covers of his own bed and grope around for the annoying ringing device.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was heavy with sleep but then Dean heard his brothers feet hit the floor and make their way to the table.

"Are you sure Cas? Yeah I know, but are you sure it's him? Ok ok, Dean and I are about a day away though hello?"

"I'm right here Sam." Castiel's voice said and Dean pulled his head out from under the pillows and turned to look at him.

"Cas, what's up, where's the fire?" He asked as he sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I found Lucifer on the TV but I just don't know how he got there." Castiel said. Sam hung up the phone and looked at him.

"What do you mean you found him on the TV? Is he on _Lost _or something?" Dean asked.

"No, he is in an animated movie, I brought it along so we can analyses how he got in and changed his appearance." Castiel explained and pulled out a DVD. In sliver lettering the words Walt Disney _Cinderella _could be seen. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Can you put it in Dean, I don't know how to work a DVD player." Cas handed the DVD to Dean and taking it in his hand Dean sighed and rolled out of bed and put it into the DVD player.

"If we are watching Disney movies Sam, you are getting me pie every day for two years." Dean said and sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the opening credits.


	28. Dog days

**(This one is for fightthefairys who wanted one where Dean gets turned into a dog and Sam finds him but doesn't know it's him. I hope you like this one Fightthefairys.**

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine. **

**Thank you to Guest, angellec and LilyBolt for your reviews. They made my bad day that I was having turn bright. So thank you. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural.) **_

"You killed my dog!" screeched the lady looking at Dean.

"No, lady look you have the wrong guy." Dean protested "it was the guy in the blue car, I have a black car."

"You killed my dog, you'll regret it." She snarled and Dean turned to run away from the crazy lady and as he was running he got down on his hands as well, he could run faster like that, and ran around the corner.

"_I'll wait until she's gone then go and grab my car and pick up Sam and then get out of here." _Dean thought.

"Oh, mommy, look at the doggie." A child's voice said and Dean looked around to see where the dog was and relised that the little boy was coming towards him! Dean ducked out of the reaching child's hands and ran again.

"_Doggie?" _Dean wondered and stopped in front of a shop window to look at his reflection. There was a Germen shepherded dog looking back at him. _"What the hell!" _Dean thought. He tilted his head, the dog tilted its head. He opened his mouth. The dog opened its mouth.

"_Aww, crap." _Dean thought. _"Better go and find Sam." _Dean started off to the motel that they were staying at. Right when the black and white sign came into view his sasquatch of a brother came out of the room they were staying in worry on his face.

"_I couldn't have been gone that long." _Dean thought as he ran up to his brother. He opened his mouth to say hi or something but all that came out was a _'Woof!' _

"Hey boy!" Sam said backing up a little bit "What's your name?"

"_Dean you thickhead." _Dean thought, then remembered that Sam didn't know that Dean got turned into a dog. Sam held out his fist and Dean rolled his eyes but sniffed it and then licked Sam's hand. Sam scratched him behind the ear and man oh man did that feel good.

"You don't have a collar on you boy." Sam said looking around "Dean is going to be pissed but come on." Sam patted his thigh and walked over to the motel room. Dean followed him as Sam opened the door and went in. Dean made strait for his bed and jumped up on to it before Sam's voice yelled out.

"No, bad dog, off Dean's bed now!" He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. Dean shot him a dog glair but jumped down.

"I'm going to have to think of a name for you." Sam said going over to Dean and petting him, Sam then flopped down onto his own bed and Dean jumped up next to him and laid his head on Sam's stomach. Normally this would have been weird for both brothers but seeing as how Sam thought Dean was a dog, Dean decided that it was typical dog behaver.

"I'm going to have to think of a name for you, at least until I can get you to the pound. Dean will never let us keep a dog." Sam said absentmindedly scratching behind Dean's ears again.

"Hmm, Bear? No, you don't look like a bear, Hairy. No, ok, no need to bit me, jezz, Bandit?" Dean licked Sam hand. "Ok, Bandit it is." Just then there was a knock at the door. 'More than likely Dean with so much food that he can't open the door food or something." Sam rolled his eyes at 'Bandit' who growled a little. Sam picked through the peek-hole and then opened it reveling the women who changed Dean into a dog. Dean started to bark and snap. Sam looked over at him.

"What is it? What's the matted Bandit?" He asked.

"That would be my fault sir." The women said, "You see, today my dog was killed by a guy driving an old car and I assumed it was this man who stopped, and I got mad and accidently turned him into a dog."

"You're a witch?" Sam asked as he got his gun from the waistband of his jeans.

"Hold your fire, I'm a good witch, I don't do spells on people, well with the exception of today, I don't do harm to anyone, I use my magic for good. Protecting people and helping." The witch said. As if to prove a point she pointed her hand at Dean and the next thing Dean knew he was back to his human self.

"Thanks lady." Dean said. She smiled and inclined her head a little 'Now we are going to kill you." He aimed his gun at her. Her eyes grew wide.

'What, Dean, no!" Sam said stepping in front of her. "She just turned you back into a human! She didn't mean to turn you into a dog."

"But she meant to turn someone into one." Dean argued back.

"Yeah, because she was angry, I'd be angary as well if someone killed my pet." Sam said.

"Who knows how many more people she turned or will turn into animals because she got pissed?" Dean raised his voice his gun still aimed at the witch.

"Look Dean, I never turned anyone into an animal just for fun. Never." The witch said.

"Yeah, you'll say anything to get out of dying, right?" Dean spat.

"Dean, look, just let her go ok? If she really _is _doing something bad, then we'll know and we'll come back. Sound good?" Sam pleaded. Dean looked at him and then at the witch. He sighed.

"Ok fine, but I swear if we find out you're killing people or something, and we _will _find out your ass is dead." Dean said and Sam nodded agreeing with what dean was saying. The witch nodded and hurried out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"That was a bit harsh Dean." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah well you agreed with me so it can't have been that harsh." Dean said going over to his bed and lying face down.

"Oh eww, my bed smells like a dog." He complained.

"Yeah well, that's your fault." Sam laughed and stretched out onto his own bed grinning as Dean grabbed clean sheets from the closet and started to re-make the bed.


	29. Now Dean's gone away

**(So this one is for Angellec who wanted a missing scene from 'Bab Boys' where Sam is upset about missing his big brother and his reaction to seeing him again. **

**The easiest way for me to do this is in poem so I hope you don't mind Angellec.**

**Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Also, I've only watched 'Bab Boys' once so I'm super sorry if something is messed up.**

**Thank you to Guest for your review on the last chapter. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Lisa.) **

The sky is dark and cloudy

The sky is nothing but gray

And Dad seems really angry

Now Dean's gone away

Bobby's really nice

Rumford licks my face

But I'm not happy at all

'cause Dean's gone away

I remember what Dean taught me

I'll try not to cry too much

I'll eat all that's on my plate

Dean would want me to do that

When he's gone away

The sky is a bright blue

Everything is happy and gay

I feel like I can fly like an airplane

Dean's back to stay. 


	30. Sam's will

**(Please don't ask me where I got this idea because I don't know. **

**During his first year of college Sam finds out about wills and thinking it would be for the best he makes out one just in case something should happen to him. He stuck it into his computer case and forgot all about it.**

**Years later while Sam is in a coma dying because of the trials Dean finds it in Sam's old computer case.**

**Yeah, I know nothing about wills and stuff so I'm very sorry for any mistakes in the will. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine. **

******Thank you to Angellec,** **Guest and Lilybolt for your reviews on the last chapter.) **

**OoO **

Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face getting grit and dirt out of his eyes. He had been up for almost a day strait and he was starting to nod off in the chair by Sam's bed. Shaking himself he pulled out Sam's old computer case that Sam had used since 2005, he didn't know what it was still doing in the car. Dean had found it in the very back along with some old newspaper clippings about the lady in white that they did when Dean took Sam from college for that weekend. Dean smiled a little. That was kinda fun. He missed hanging out with his younger brother and even though they were trying to find their dad, they got to spend some quality time together. Then it all went to hell, literally. Dean didn't know why he brought the old computer bag in with him, but as he looked at it he wondered what could be in it. He bit his lip and looked at his brother. Sam was asleep, it wasn't like Sam was hiding a porn magazine in it. Dean reached in and felt around. His fingers brushed up against something glossy. Dean paled, if it was a skin mag, Dean was really starting to regret going through Sam's computer bag. Taking a deep breath Dean pulled out…an envelope? Puzzled he turned it over to find his name typed out in block letters like it was written on a typewriter. Looking again at Sam then at the envelope he argued over if he should open it or not. It did have his name on it. But if it was in Sam's old computer bag maybe it was something Sam didn't want Dean to see. Finally deciding that he was going to open it, Dean carefully opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper.

There in Sam's neat, lawyer handwriting was a letter directed at Dean.

Hey Dean,

If you're reading this then I must've died, or else I'm in a coma and dying and there is nothing you can do about it.

First, I want to say sorry. I'm sorry things got so bad between us. It shouldn't have ended like that. The last time we saw each other we were fighting. Anyway. We were learning about wills in class you know, where you want stuff to go in case something should happen to you.

Anyway, this is mine. It's all legal and everything so yeah.

Sorry it ended like this.

Sam.

PS.

For the record, you are and always will be my brother.

~S

Dean looked at his brother's sleeping body, Sam had written a will in case something should happen to him while he was at school? Wondering what could be on it Dean reached in and got the other piece op paper, this one heaver then the letter.

Typed up in big letters where the words:

**The last will and Testament of Samuel Henry Winchester.**

Dean raised an eye brow, Sam made a will, like a real will, not just a letter saying 'Hey I died, yeah it sucks, but I want you to have this or that.' Leave it to Sammy to do thing professionally. Laughing slightly Dean continued to read.

**I, Samuel H. Winchester, of the Town of Palo Alto, County of Santa Clara, and State of California, being of sound and disposing mind and memory, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking all Wills and Codicils previously made by me. **

**I declare that I have no children born to or adopted by me. **

_"Thank God I'm so not ready to raise a grieving kid, and I don't think dad would want to raise another kid."_ Dean thought.

**I direct that all of my legally enforceable debts, funeral expenses and estate administration expenses be paid as soon after my death as may be practicable, except that any debt or expense secured by a mortgage, pledge or similar encumbrance on property owned by me at my death need not be paid by my estate, but such property may pass subject to such mortgage, pledge or similar encumbrance. **

"Dude, I don't think that was necessary, we've never had a mortgage. As for the funeral, we're going to give you a hunter's funeral if you ever do die, so that's covered." Dean said out loud.

**I direct that all estate, inheritance, legacy, transfer, succession and other death taxes or duties (together with interest and penalties thereon, if any) that are levied or assessed upon or with respect to any property included as part of my gross estate, whether such property passes under the provisions of this Will or otherwise, shall be paid out of my residuary estate as an administrative expense, without any proration or apportionment that might otherwise be required by law. **

"That reminds me." Dean thought as he read the bit about taxes and whatnot, "we should probably pay off your student loans, if you have any. The school will be shocked I'll bet." He let out a small laugh as he pictured some stuffy office lady reserving a check form a student form eight years ago.

**I direct that all estate, inheritance, legacy, transfer, succession and other death taxes or duties (together with interest and penalties thereon, if any) that are levied or assessed upon or with respect to any property included as part of my gross estate, whether such property passes under the provisions of this Will or otherwise, shall be paid out of my residuary estate as an administrative expense, without any proration or apportionment that might otherwise be required by law. **

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked his brothers sleeping form. Sam didn't answer. "Fine I'll ask you when you wake up." Dean grumbled and read on.

**A. To the individuals listed below, I give and bequeath the following: **

**1\. To my Brother Dean John Winchester of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, if he survives me, my computer, half of the money in my bank account at the time of my death, and my shot gun that's under the bed. **

"What would I do with your computer geek boy?" Deans asked "I'm not a computer wiz or anything, but thanks for the thought."

**2\. To my father John Morgen Winchester, of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, if he survives me, the other half of the money in my bank account at the time of my death. **

**3\. To my friend and father figure, although we have not spoken or heard from each other in years, Robert 'Bobby' Singer, of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, if he survives me, my books on folk lore that I have been collecting, if owned by me at the time of my death. **

"Wouldn't Jess be wondering why you have a collection of folk lore?" Dean pondered out loud.

**B. If any of the individuals named in this Article IV do not survive me, then the bequest to such individuals shall lapse and the same shall become a part of my residuary estate, to be distributed as hereinafter provided in Article VII of this Will. **

"Article Vll?" Dean wondered looking, nothing was there. "What the heck?"

"I wasn't done with it." A voice whispered out. Dean looked around Sam was looking at him hazel eyes slightly confused. "I'm assuming you found my will…I wasn't done with it." Sam repeated.

"Why did you make out a will Sam?" Dean asked.

"Just in case something should've happened to me." Sam said "Not only that but it was good practice for when we would be getting into drawing up wills for clients."

"Well, nothing's going to happen to you, not yet." Dean grinned.

"As long as you're around nothing bad is gonna happen to me, right?" Sam said smiling remembering the words that Dean had told him from so long ago.

"Dam strait." Dean nodded feeling slightly guilty for what he did a few hours ago.


	31. Somthing to look back on

**(Ok, so this is the first time I'm doing Kevin Tran. I'm sorry if I get his personality wrong. **

**LilyBolt requested that I do a story involving Kevin. I hope you like this one Lily. **

**This is set in season 8. Please keep in mind that I've only watched season 8 once or twice. **

**Also I went through a few different ending but none of them seemed to fit so, yeah the ending sucks. **

**Thank you to angellec for your reviews on the last chapter.) **

Kevin laid back on his bed thinking. Sometimes he thought, his life was so unfair! He didn't ask to be a prophet, he didn't ask to be taken by some crazy ghost killing people. He had a normal childhood, for the most part. Kids picked on him yeah, but he was in advance placement and he has, had, a girlfriend. Now though now two people, two brothers, came into his life and took that away from him. He had everything going for him and it all got taken away just because he can read the word of God? Why him? Surely the Winchesters could find some other prophet, couldn't they?

He rolled over to look at the clock. Just about eleven thirty at night. He knew Sam and Dean where still up, he could hear them talking and someone, most likely Sam, coughing a little.

He got up and opened his bedroom door to go down to the kitchen to tell Sam and Dean that it was over, he quit, he was gone but hovered outside the kitchen not quite sure how to proceed. As he tried to gather his thoughts he heard the low rumbled whispering of Dean telling Sam something. He heard Sam chuckle and say a quiet "I don't want to go there _again_." Wanting to know what they were talking about but to worried that they would yell at him Keven stayed outside the doorway eavesdropping on the private conversation the brothers where having.

"What about Disney world?" He heard Dean ask.

"Are you nuts Dean?" Sam answered him "That would be packed with people, no, Mane?"

"Na, too many Stephen King novels take place there, we're trying to stay away from hunting during this remember? Ohio then?" Dean questioned.

"Two words, Bloody Mary."

"Oh, yeah, hmm, I got it, Hawaii."

"We'll have to fly there Dean." Sam said.

"So, as long as we can get some nice R and R I don't care." Dean answered back.

"Wow, did you really say you won't mind flying?" Sam asked laughing and then he started coughing again. Taking this as his cue to come in, Keven entered the kitchen and took in the seen before him.

Sam was sitting at the table spitting into a garbage bin looking worse than Keven had ever seen him, pale and his hair stuck to his forehead and sweat was clinging to an old Boston t-shirt. Dean was busy rubbing Sam's back as Sam gaged.

"Someone coughing up a lung?" Keven asked trying to joke as he walked over by Sam and sat down.

"Haha, Keven." Dean snapped sarcastically.

"You ok Sam?" Keven asked worriedly.

"M' fine." Sam said spitting into the bin as Dean left Sam's side and got his younger brother a cup of water "Thanks." Dean nodded and watched Sam take a swig and spit into the bin again trying to rid his mouth of the bitter taste.

"What's going on?" Keven asked looking at Sam.

"What do you think Keven?" Dean said glaring at the prophet.

"Dean." Sam started to say then looked at Keven "It's nothing, it's just the trials." He smiled then started to get up and sat back down in the chair again with enough force to shake the table.

"Whoa there buddy." Dean said looking at Sam "You ok?"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam sighed laying his head on the table and shut his eyes "Just bone tired." Dean looked at Keven.

"Kev come over here and help me will ya? Grab Sammy's other arm." Dean asked and Keven hurried to do so.

"Where are we going?" Keven asked as together Dean and he helped Sam to his feet and out of the kitchen.

"My bedroom, I can keep a better eye on him in there." Dean said as they guided a half asleep Sam down the hall in into Dean's room and into bed. Dean then left and came back with the garbage and another glass of fresh water.

"You can go back to bed Keven." Dean said gruffly. Keven nodded and turned to go. As he walked down the hall back to his bedroom he thought maybe his life wasn't so bad, at least his mother and him got to go on some pretty fun vacations and he had those memories to reflect on, by the sounds of it Sam and Dean never got to.


	32. Flirting

**(Ok, this one is for fight the fairies. Who wanted one where it's a strangers point of view and the waitress is checking one of the boys out. Or the waitress sees Dean checking her out and insults him. **

**I'm doing the one where the waitress is checking out one of the boys because I don't think Dean would continue to try to flirt with a lady when she made it clear that she does not want it.**

**I hope you like this fight the fairies. **

**Also, I'm really sorry this is so bad. I tried, I'm not that good at doing scenes like this I don't think. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural **_

**Thank you to LilyBolt and Guest for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Now I have a request from you. When sending me a request, please include ALL DETAILS in your request!) **

I'm in my normal spot. Right in the back last booth, so I can watch everything that's going on. The bell above the door jingles and two men come in.

The taller of the two stands slightly behind the shorter one, almost like the shorter one is getting ready to attack anything and everything that may come to harm the taller one. They make their way over to a booth next to me and tall one gives me a nod and I wave back.

Amanda, one of the waitresses, goes over and gives them the normal glass of water and menus.

Short one flashes her a smile.

"_Oh great." _I think as Amanda grins back and swinging her hips a little and both men ogled her _"If Mandy_ _gets her way, one of them will be going home with her." _I rolled my eyes. They, the men, turn back to each other and start talking in low voices and if I strain my ears I can hear what they're saying.

"But Dean, if we wait until tomorrow, then we'll know for sure-" One of the men was saying.

"No, Sammy, I'm not letting another kid die. Not today." His companion says. Not going to let another kid die? Oh, they must be talking about the old Holmberg farm. No one has been living there in years. I use to go out there as a kid but after my mom found out she put a stop to it. Now kids are disappearing again and apparently these men are here to stop it.

"_Good luck." _I think taking a sip of my coffee. _"We've had everyone from missing person to FBI come over and no one can find an explanation as to why the kids vanished." _ Amanda comes back with a notepad and pen and takes the order and 'accidently' bumps into short one sloshing the water onto the table and onto tall one's shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry sir." She said looking at tall one.

"That's alright, it's just water," Tall one said and takes the napkins she offered as he dried off his shirt. "Hey Dean, I'm going to go out really quick and change into a dry shirt." He gets up to go and short one, Dean I now know, nodded and Amanda went back into the kitchen hips swaying, to grab a clean glass for Sam as tall one is called, taking an extremely long time, and comes out with lipstick on. I roll my eyes, that girl would flirt with any guy. She dose the slow Miss. America model walk back over to Dean and puts the glass down. By the time she got the water, she was so focused on Dean that she forgot the water and red faced had to go back, Sam was back with a dry shirt and menu open.

"Ok, what would you two like?" She asked taking a pen out.

"I'll have the triple bacon cheese burger with jalapenos and chili." Dean says grinning.

"Ok, and for you sir." Amanda asked looking over at Sam.

"I'll take the meat and bean burrito with the house salad." Sam grins looking at Dean who groaned.

"Why did you have to get a burrito?" He asked and I laugh a little causing both men to look at me. Good thing I had my newspaper out.

"Consider it payback for what you did last night." Sam said lowering his voice.

"Why? What did I do last night?" Dean asked confused.

"Think really hard." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah." Something seamed to dawn on Dean's face as he smiled a little. "That was funny."

"No, it wasn't. I'll have glitter on my clothing for weeks." Sam frowns.

"Think you'll sparkle in the sun?" Dean asked cracking up. Sam's frown suddenly turns into a grin.

"Least I'll get more of the ladies." Sam laughs shutting Dean up.

They talk about other things sports, some lady named Ruby, a guy named Cas and a car. Susie, another waitress comes by to fill my cup with coffee and Amanda is back with their meal.

"Here you are sir." She says putting the plates down in front of the two men.

"Thank you Amanda." Sam says taking a fork and knife and starts cutting the burrito.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean echoes smiling. Amanda grins and winking at Dean tells them to holler if they need anything and goes back to the counter. I order a dish of ice cream just so I can stay and watch the men interact with each other. I watch as Dean teases Sam about something and decide that he's an older brother, although Sam is tall enough to take the roll.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said.

"What, it's true." Dean said grinning.

"I hate you." Sam laughed

"Sure you do Sammy." Dean said and they quickly finish their meal and ask for the check. Amanda gives it to them and winks at Dean and I'd bet anything her number is on that receipt. Dean flashes her a smile and they get up to pay. My eyes follow them as they pay and walk out the door. A few minutes later a black Impala drives by and goes down the road. I finish my ice cream and go to pay for my own meal only to find that Sam and Dean had paid it for me. Shaking my head I walk out the door the kindness of strangers never stopped amazing me.


	33. Dean disobeys

**(Chapter 33! **

**This one is for Angellec who wanted one where Dean disobeys an order for John because it would put Sam in danger. Angellec, I hope this is what you wanted. **

**I unfortunately do not own **_**Supernatural **_

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Yes I know it says thirteen year old Sam, he has not yet had his birthday.**

**Thank you to Guest for your review on the last chapter **

**I hope you all enjoy it.) **

**OoO**

"Ok boys." John said looking at his sons. "Hears the plan, Sam, you'll be out in the open as bait to lure the thing in and then Dean and I will kill it. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Thirteen year old Sam said nodding.

"No." his older brother, eighteen year old Dean said his green eyes hard with determination.

"What part don't you get Dean?" John asked.

"Oh I get the plan, but we're not using Sammy as bait." Dean said "I'm not putting Sam's life in danger like that."

"Dean, we need to stop this thing before more kids are killed." John said standing up.

"I know that dad, but I refuse to put Sammy's life in danger." Dean repeated "Come up with a new plan." Dean said.

"Dean you listen to me." John said "You will follow my lead and do this as planned, that's an order."

"And you heard me dad, I refuse." Dean stood up and taking his younger brothers hand he stormed out of the motel room into the warm April night with John bellowing at them to come back.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked worriedly tossing a backwards glance at John who had slammed the motel door.

"I'm fine Sam, it's just that I can't believe that dad would suggest something like that." Dean said his anger at their dad making his words harsher then he had meant.

"But Dean, I've been bait before, it's no big deal." Sam said looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, but that was when we had a solid lead on what we were up against, right now we just have a guess and if we guess wrong your dead and I can't stand to see that happen to you." Dean said and in a brief show of emotions Dean put his arms around his younger sibling.

"Oh." Sam said not quite sure what to make of Deans statement but returned the hug.

"Come on, let's go to the park kiddo." Dean said braking the hug. Sam let go but Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulder keeping him close. If Dean had cared to look back he would of saw John looking out the window at the scene with sadness in his eyes.

**OoO**


	34. Save me

**(Just a poem I did about Sam's time in the pit. **

**Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_

**Thank you to Guest and Angellec for your reviews on chapter 33.)**

Dean

I'm falling

Down in to blackness

I can't get back up

To you

Dean

It's dark down here

Except for a dim light

I'm alone

And although

I hate to

Admit it

Scared

Dean

I hear things

Down hear

I can't see them

Though

They are

Hiding

In the shadows

Just beyond

The dim light

I see their eyes light up

Like cat eyes

But there not cats

Dean

It's so hot down here

And muggy

I struggle to breath

And the pain

God the pain

Dean

It hurts so much

And if I wasn't

Already here

I'd beg to be in hell

Dean

I'm begging you

Save me

Dean

Please

Save me


	35. A fun night out

**(Ok so this one is for guest who wanted one with Charlie having a fun night out with Sam and Dean. Well here it is! I hope you like it Guest. **

**This one was a pretty fun one to write. The place is a real place only two hours away from where they are staying in the bunker so. **

**Thank you to Nikki Ross, Guest, LilyBolt and FIGHTTHEFAIRIES for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Also thank you to LilyBolt for your reviews on chapters 32 and 33. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Also, this is my first time doing Charlie so I hope I got her in character.) **

"Dean hurry up will you?" Charlie yelled in to the bathroom "I swear to God you take more time in the bathroom then a girl."

"I heard that." Dean hollered back as he came out in a pair of good jeans, read no rips or mystery stains, and a navy blue polo shirt that that Charlie got him.

"Looking good there Dean." Charlie said grinning "Now we just need to get Sam and we can go."

"Hey Sammy, come on shake a leg will you, Charlie is starting to bounce off the walls." Dean shouted and then made a face as Charlie punched him in the arm. "Ow watch where you're throwing punches that hurt." Dean yelped as he rubbed his arm.

"Sam hurry it up, don't make me come in there." Charlie threatened.

"Ok, ok I'm coming. Jezz." Sam grumbled as he came out of his bedroom "I don't see why we had to change." He said coming into view in his 'good clothing' as Charlie dubbed them pretty much the same as Dean except he had on a light brown polo shirt bring out the light highlights in his hair.

"Because there is no way I'm taking you boys out anywhere in dirty clothing." Charlie said.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked suddenly perking up even Sam looked at her with interest. Charlie just grinned at them.

An hour and forty-five minutes later Dean following Charlie's instructions pulled into a parking lot. As they got out Sam read off the sign.

"Starlite skate center. We're going skating?"

"Yep, come on boys." Charlie said leading the way inside.

"Umm, Charlie, we never skated before." Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement. Charlie looked at them.

"Really? You two have never skated? Hmm, I never would never thought that you two seem to know how to do a lot of things. Well it's quite simple, I'll show you once we get inside." Charlie walked into the skating center Sam and Dean close behind. They watched as Charlie paid for her skates and got theirs and laced them up. Thankfully it was still pretty early so the skating rink was pretty open.

"Ok you two. Have ether of you learned how to ice skate?" Charlie asked as she went around the brothers.

"Once, we were about five and nine. Dad had a job up in Wisconsin and taught us a little bit, but after Sam fell down more times than he could stay up dad gave up." Dean said.

"Ok, well it's all about balance." Charlie said 'Come on." Sam looked at Dean and shrugged and slowly let go of the guard rail and made his way out to Charlie.

"Great job Sam, keep your weight in the middle and get down a little bit, there you go." Charlie said grinning.

"Hey look at this Dean." Sam laughed a little bit and he rollerbladed for the first time in his life.

"Good job Sammy." Dean said smiling.

"You next Dean." Charlie pointed at him.

"I don't know Charlie." Dean said suddenly hesitant.

"Come on Dean, it's easy." Charlie wined and finally Dean relented and soon Sam and Dean where skating like old pros ok maybe not pros as Sam fell down hard on his bottom and winced.

'You ok Sammy?" Dean asked skating by.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said getting up and getting back in to the rhythm.

Soon the skating rink started getting crowded with people and music started blaring from a speaker.

"_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love" _Miley sang from the speakers.

"Oh God make it stop." Dean groaned and made his way off the rink and to a table. Sam and Charlie followed.

"You two hungry?" Charlie asked "I could go and get us a pizza or something."

"I'll go." Sam said "Anything specific you guys want on it?"

"Onions and green peppers." Charlie said.

"Anything with meat." Dean answered.

"Ok then I'll get a supreme." Sam skated away into the crowd.

"So, having fun Dean?" Charlie asked the oldest brother.

"Yeah, thanks for taking us here Charlie." Dean said with sincerity in his voice.

"Hey no problem. Dad and mom use to take me rollerblading when I was little." Charlie said looking out at the people. Dean smiled a little not knowing what to say. Soon Sam came back with a supreme pizza and Pepsi. They made small talk and soon the pizza was gone and they were back to skating.

"Hey you two I'll be right back." Charlie hollered to Sam and Dean as she whizzed by them. Sam gave her a thumbs up to show they had heard her and soon she left. Not even five minutes later she was back.

"Where ya go?" Dean asked.

"To request a song." Charlie explained.

"Oh, what song?" Sam inquired.

"I think you'll know." Charlie smiled. Sam and Dean shrugged there shoulders. And just continued skating pausing every now and again to go back to the table and take a drink of pop or water once the pop ran out. Soon the lights lowered a little bit and Avacii's 'Hey Brother' came on

"Come on you two, this is the song I requested." Charlie said pulling Sam and Dean back out into the skating rink.

"_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._

_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker." _

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They had never heard this song mainly because of Dean and his classic rock obsession. Sam grinned he liked this song.

"_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." _

It explained the relationship with Dean perfectly. There's nothing in this world he wouldn't do.


	36. I loved her first

**(This one is for fight the fairies who wanted an AU where Sam and Jess have a teenage daughter and she brings her boyfriend home for the first time and Sam get all 'protective dad.' **

**Fight the fairies here it is. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt,** **Guest and Angellec for your reviews on the last chapter.**

**I do not nor never will own the rights to **_**Supernatural **_

**All mistakes are mine. **

**Also HAPPY MOTHERS DAY to all mothers out there. **

**Title comes from the Heartland song of the same name. **

**Also I found a great parody of the song 'All about Bass.' If you would like to look it up. Go to youtube and put in 'Mark of Cain' by** **Jessye Rian Jennings, it is really good.) **

Sam glanced out the window looking left then right, no sign of her car. She said that she was going to be bring home a guest for Sunday lunch and he had a feeling he knew who it was. Mary's letters and calls home for the past six months had been filled with news about a guy named Hagen. How polite he was, how sweet he was and how cute he was. Sam rolled his eyes every time Jess read off that part of the letter but he grinned. He was glad that his only child had found a guy that sounded like he respected her. Finally an old Honda accord pulled up and his daughter got out. Sam got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the front door and onto the porch.

"Dad." Mary yelled running up the stairs and into Sam's arms.

"Hey there peanut." Sam wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her soft brown curls. He looked behind her to the guy. He was slightly taller than Mary with not a lot of muscle as he neared them Sam couldn't help but resent the guy a little, he stole Sam's baby girl. Mary turned around and made quick interdictions.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Hagen Wirth Hagen, this is my dad Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester." Hagen said holding his hand out for Sam the shake.

"Nice meeting you as well." Sam said taking it. "Let's go inside shall we?" and with that all three of them made their way into the house. Sam let them in through the mud room and into the living room where Jess had taken up Sam's spot by the window.

"Mom." Mary exclaimed going over to her and giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Mary, I hope you had a good trip and nothing too bad happened?" Jess asked looking into her daughters eyes, that where the same hazel as her dads.

"Nope, the worst thing that happened was we had to listen to Car talk for an hour." Mary mock shuttered and Hagen laughed.

"It way your rule Mary…driver picks the music shotgun shuts their cakehole."

"Key word there _music _Hagen, not a talk show." Mary shot back grinning.

"Well I was driving and I wanted to listen to that so your argument in invalid." Hagen laughed.

"That makes no sense." Mary argued playfully back.

"Sure it does, Mr. Winchester, what do you think?" Hagen asked looking at Sam. Sam caught off guard looked at Jess.

"Mary how about you help me prepare the sides for lunch so Hagen and your dad can meet each other?" Jess quickly said.

"Ok mom. Dad please don't kill Hagen, Hagen please don't kill dad." Mary said as she followed Jess into the kitchen. There was an awkward silence between the two men and Hagen broke it by asked

"So, Mary likes classic rock?" Sam let a small smile grace his face.

"Yeah, you'll have to thank her uncle Dean for that, he started her early when he and his wife Lisa gave her a music box as a baby shower gift. When you open it, it plays 'Carry on my wayward son' in lullaby form and every time she goes over there he's having her listen to some classic rock band. So how did you two meet?" Sam asked.

"Oh we met in a class umm 'Urban legends and how they impact society.'" Hagen explained "She is quit the book on folklore. I take it she gets it from you?" He asked looking at the book self behind Sam. It was stacked with books on myths and legends mixed in with a few mystery books that Jess had since childhood. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Look, I don't want to scare you away from my daughter because I can tell she loves you a lot but I swear if you hurt her in any way shape or form I will harm you and I know how to inflict pain." Sam said in a low whisper as the girls came back out.

"Ok you two food is on the table let's eat." Jess said as Mary made her way over to the table with a bowl of cooked carrots. Sitting down Sam looked at his daughter and at his daughter's boyfriend then he caught his wife's eye and they shared a smile. The look Mary was giving Hagen was the same look Sam would and still does give Jess.


	37. Where he belongs

**(This one is for Angellec who wanted one where Sam finally realized that hunting is his true calling and being by his brother is where he's the happiest. **

**This is set in season one. **

**I hope you like this one Angellec. **

**Thank you to** **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES,** **Guest and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 36. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**On a side note, it is the second week on May and we have snow here we have SNOW! *gag*) **

Ever since Sam was in high school he told himself that he was not going to be like his older brother and dad, hunting monsters and things that go bump in the night. In tenth grade he took a US civics class and they had to do mock trials and he found out that he had a gift for arguing cases and winning. Maybe it was all the research his dad made him do while he was out doing whatever, maybe it was what Dean called the 'puppy dog' look Sam didn't know, but he won every 'mock trial' case that he had to act as the persons lawyer and he loved acting like a lawyer. In tenth grade he started getting ready to apply for law schools. He looked up different colleges and made a list of pros and cons for each one. He studied hard and even with the monthly moving he was able to get strait As. Then in eleventh grade he started filling out applications for colleges. He filled out mostly community colleges figuring he'd do his generals then transfer to a four year. He did fill out one pipedream college application, Stanford. He knew there was no way he'd get in but he guessed it wouldn't hurt. Then the unthinkable happened. He got in on a full ride.

He knew he had gotten their dad pissed off at him when he told them that he was going to Stanford and he knew he hurt Dean when he didn't tell him good bye when he left but he had to make his own life. And he did make his own life, he made friends, got good grades and even had a girlfriend, but something was missing. He didn't know what but something was just missing.

Then two years later Dean appeared out of the blue or black, since he broke into the apartment Jess and him where sharing in the middle of the night, saying that their dad was missing and he needed help finding him. Sam agreed to go on the condition that Dean would get him back by Monday for his law school interview. Dean agreed and off they went to Jericho to find Dad. Dad wasn't there and Dean was ready to go to Blackwater ridge to find him but he promised Sam that he'd bring him back to Palo Alto, even so when Dean dropped him off that night, there was an ache in Sam's chest that had nothing to do with where Constance had grabbed him.

Then Jess died and he went on the road with Dean again saving people, hunting thing, this time for good. Because he found out that while living with Jess for that year was good, being next to his older brother in the passenger seat of the Impala was where he belonged.


	38. His boys

**(So, here's another one that just popped into my head.**

**I hope you like it. **

**If you do please leave a review. **

**Thank you to Guest, LilyBolt, and Angellec for your reviews on chapter 37. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**This takes place in season 3.) **

Dean looked at his younger brother Sam, who was passed out asleep at the kitchen table in Bobby's house again. He was tempted to just leave him there but the care for the younger brother got the better of him and he shook Sam awake and after a few false starts on Sammy's part got him up stairs and into bed where Sam immediately fell back asleep. Laughing slightly as how quick Sam could fall asleep when he was really tired Dean set about tucking Sam in and removing his shoes. When he was sure Sam would have a comfortable rest Dean sat down on the bed opposite his brother and just listened to him breath. It was something he had been doing a lot ever since he exchanged his soul for Sam's life, listened to Sam's breathing making sure he was alive, and now Sam was doing a good job at trying to kill himself with exhaustion and not eating in order to find a way for Dean to get out of his deal.

Sam didn't know that there was no way out of it for Dean because if they found out that he was trying to wiggle out Sam would drop dead and Dean could not allow that. Not after he had given up his life for Sam.

Dean ran a hand down his face and covered his mouth as he yawned. Speaking of sleep, he could use some himself. Dean starched out on the bed opposite Sam and within minutes joined his younger brother in dreamland. He didn't wake up when a figure opened the bedroom door to look in on them, or feel when the same figure removed Deans own boots from his feet and tucked him into bed and he didn't see the one tear fall out of the man's eye and fell to the floor to be absorbed by the wood.

His stupid, reckless, brave, stupid, idjits.

His boys.


	39. The most important person

**(This one is for Angellec who wanted one where we meet Dean for the first time through baby Sam's eyes and we find out that Dean will be the most important person Sam will ever meet.**

**I hope you like this Angellec. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**and I don't have enough money to buy the rights. **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Thank you to Angellec,** **LilyBolt, FIGHTTHEFAIRIES and Guest for your reviews.**

**I'm sorry this is short. **

**The next one will be longer hopefully.**

**Also FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, I did get your request, I don't know why it didn't show up in the reviews, but I did get it.) **

**OoO**

Samuel 'Sam' Henry Winchester looked into the green eyes of a four year old stranger peering at him through the bars on the crib.

"_Who is he?" _the three day old baby wondered. _"Is he dad?" _ Sam didn't think so, especially when the stranger ran out of the room screaming "Mommy, Mommy, he's awake Sammy's awake" Sam was startled by the noise and started to cry. A women came in her long blond hair flowing down her back.

"Dean." Mary said "Please use your inside voice. Shh it's ok Sam. Mamas here." Mary reached into the crib and picked Sam up and rocked him singing softly as Sam quieted down and looked around, as much as he could anyway his head would not cooperate with what he wanted to do. The stranger was there looking at Sam with wide eyes.

"Hi Sammy." The stranger said waiving. "I'm your big brother, Dean. I'm four." Dean the four year old reached a hand out and held gently onto Sam's hand. Sam fell asleep. Dean planted a wet kiss on Sam's cheek. Young Sam didn't know he met the one person who would in a few months' time carry him out of the house as fire raged around them, who would shape his life, who would give so much just so he'd be happy. How could he know? He was just a three day old baby.

**OoO**


	40. Early dismissal

**(Ok so somehow I still have internet. So I thought I'd get this posted. **

**This request comes from Angellec who requested that Sam gets bulled by a group of kids and not expecting Dean cause school let out early but Dean shows up anyway cause dean being Dean cuts class.**

**So Angellec, here you are. I hope you like it. I'm trying not to make it sound too much like the 2****nd**** chapter but I'm sorry if it does. **

**Also Birger is pronounced Beer-ger with a soft r. **

**Sam is in 8****th**** grade but I think he would be taking some higher level classes hence why I put him into a 9****th**** grade math class. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Thank you to Guest, Angellec and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**And can I just say that you all are amazing? Cause you are! 102 reviews! I never dreamed when I started this story I'd get that many reviews. I give you all a big hug and butter melt away cookies. Thank you for all the support. You are the BEST!) **

Sam and Dean had been in a hurry to get to school that morning and thanks to a fruitless hunt the night before Sam had forgotten to tell Dean that the Jr. High had an early dismissal because of a teacher work shop or something like that. So when the bell rang at noon signaling not only lunch but the end of classes for the day Sam packed up his stuff and started heading for the motel. Sam sighed, glad that it was an early dismissal, now he had time to read up a little bit on the women in white hunt they were doing and maybe get some homework done or take a nap. He was so wrapped up in thinking about what he was going to go once he got back to the motel he didn't notice that Birger and his friends had followed him until he was on the ground. According to his friend Aaron, Birger was the smartest kid in the class until Sam came along. Sam didn't think he was smart, sure he got put into 9th grade math and he knew what the teacher was talking about, but didn't most of the kids? And yeah the quizzes and tests where easy but half of them you could use a calculator on and the rest where common sense questions. It wasn't his fault that he aced them. Holding his bleeding noes Sam looked up into the face of Birger, Morgan and Aaron. Sam stared. What was Aaron doing there? His house was in the opposite direction of the motel Sam's family was staying at.

"See, told you his brother wouldn't be here." Aaron said smiling. "Sam told me he forgot to tell him that it was an early dismissal."

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he started to get up but as he was on his hands and knees Morgan delivered a swift kick to Sam's stomach. Groaning Sam tried to take a breath but the blow to the gut knocked all the breath out of him.

"Helping a stuck-up jerk learn his place." Aaron said as he and Morgan grabbed his arms and held on to him as Birger started punching him repeatedly in the stomach and face. Sam tried to wiggle out remembering his training that his dad and Dean had taught him but as soon as he started to wiggle the blows got harder. Right when Sam was thinking they were going to put him in the hospital a voice Sam was extremely grateful to hear broke through the sounds of flesh hitting bone.

"What is going on here? What do you punks think you're doin'?" Sam looked up and from where he was being held, blinking blood out of his eyes he could see his brother Dean.

"You three get off of him now." Dean said his voice cold.

"Oh, who are you to tell us what to do?" Morgan asked.

"I'm his brother, now let him go and leave before I lose my cool." Dean said. The three boys looked at each other and ran as soon as Aaron and Morgan let go Sam toppled onto his knees. Above him he hear Dean hollering "Yeah you better run you punk ass jerks." Before turning his attention on Sam.

"Sam, Sammy, hey, hey it's ok." Dean said going over to his younger brother.

"De'n?" Sam asked making sure it really was Dean.

"Yeah Sammy, it's me. Here let me get a look at you." Dean said pulling Sam's face up to him.

"What are you doin' here?" Sam asked "You should be in class."

"Yeah well, who needs Spanish, English and gym?" Dean asked as he helped Sam stand up his hand on Sam's shoulder until Sam was steady. "I knew you had an early out so cut my noon classes to meet you and thought we could go out for lunch or something before we went back to the motel to get started on your homework. Why where they beating you up?"

"Birger was angry that I'm in 9th grade math." Sam said leaning against Dean as they started for home. Dean had slung Sam's backpack over his own shoulder so Sam didn't have to worry about making his shoulder hurt more than it already did.

"They moved you up a grade?" Dean asked surprised. The school would notify him if Sam had skipped a grade.

"No, just moved me up a grade in math they did it today that's why they didn't notify you yet." Sam clarified.

"Ahh, well, what was Aaron doing with them? I thought he was your friend?" Dean couldn't leave out the puzzlement in his voice.

"Yeah, I thought he was as well." Sam winced as Dean shifted a little to pull out the motel key from his pocket and opened the motel room door and helped Sam over the threshold and onto a bed. Sam sighed and waited as Dean grabbed a flannel and got it wet and jumped a little as cold water gently touched his skin.

"Sorry Sam, I want to get this cleaned though." Dean's voice said as he continued to wash the blood off Sam's face. After a few minutes of gentle washing Dean handed Sam an ice pack for his eye.

"Well, we'll be out of here soon enough kiddo then you can forget about Aaron the back stabber and dumb and dumber." Dean sat down on the bed across from Sam. "Still feel like going out for lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess where do you want to go?" Sam asked as he sat up.

"What about that diner we saw on the way in to town, you know the one that looks like it's a train car?" Dean said as he grabbed the keys again and followed Sam out the door.

"Yeah, want to go there?" Sam asked.

"Sure if you want to go there." Dean said as they started walking there "And if we meet the jerks again I'll rip their lungs out." Dean threatened putting a protective arm around Sam no one messed with his kid brother, except him.


	41. And he hasn't been home in a few days

**(Ok, another little something that I did a while ago. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Set in season 1 episode 1 **

**Thank you to Guest and LilyBolt for your last reviews.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**__**.**_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

**OoO**

I was four when the fire destroyed our house Dad handed you to me and told me to run. I ran my bare feet pounding down the hall I almost tripped going down the stairs almost dropped you, the smoke was coming chasing after me. Once we got out side and I heard you cry I tried to comfort you telling you it'll be all right then Dad came and scooped us both up and when the firemen came and put out the fire that's when I relised that mom was not outside with us. I promised myself that nothing would happen to you. I was a mom and older brother to you making sure you did your school work when you needed to helping in any way I could, making meals for us both if dad was working late. Taking care of you when you were sick I was the only one who could make you eat anything I use to make tomato and rice soup, just like mom use to do for me. Then came the fight and we didn't try to contact each other. I wanted to so bad when you walked out the door and dad told you not to come back. I wanted to run after you and tell you that he didn't mean it and that I was proud of you. But something held me back. You picked your life. I thought about calling you but I figured since you wanted out of hunting so bad I'd let you have your space.

Now Sam, I need your help. I let you have your space. I haven't called or bugged you in two years. You're more than likely going to flip when you hear the window brake but I can't help that. I need to get your attention somehow. If I knocked you more than likely would slam the door in my face.

You see. Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days.

**OoO**


	42. His kid

**(Here's another something I came up with kinda an inner monologue from John to himself about Dean. **

**To all of you who gave me requests I am working on them you guys gave me some challenging ones but they are great challenges. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Thank you to FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, LilyBolt, Mackey and Guest for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Also FIGHTTHEFAIRIES Dean was talking to himself up to the point of 'dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.' **

**Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Hope you like this one.) **

**OoO**

I guess I should've expected it. Hell, I practically encouraged it. I told Dean to watch out for his brother and his number one job was to look out for Sam's wellbeing. I didn't know he'd take it to heart. Dean was always there for Sam. When he started to cut his teeth Dean was the one to put ice on the gums and give him children's Advil or whatever for the pain. Dean changed his diapers and taught him how to walk. I missed his first word, De. Dean was there to whisper that everything thing was alright and that Sam was safe and sing _Hey Jude _when Sam started having nightmares or when there where thunderstorm to calm him down. Dean was there for the first day of school and when Sam lost his first tooth, a frantic search of the motel we were staying at found it in the trash can where Dean had tossed the piece of toilet paper thinking it was trash. He was also the tooth fairy and gave Sam fifty bucks for the tooth, he reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and thinking that there was only a few bucks he stuck it under Sam's pillow, all three of us where surprised the next morning when Sam counted how much he had. Dean was there to teach Sam how to ride a bike and hit a baseball. Dean was the one that taught Sam how to drive, illegal, at fourteen and took him to the classes and permit test at fifteen. Dean was the one Sam asked when he wanted advice on how to talk to girls. And Dean even gave Sam the birds and the bees talk.

Dean also knew about Sam going to college. There was no mistaking the hurt in Dean's eyes but he wasn't shocked like I was. Hell Dean was the one that gave Sam a ride to the bus station.

There's no doubt that Dean's my kid. But Sam, Sam is Dean's kid all the way.

**OoO**


	43. Dress up

**(AN. So this one is for Alicia who requested that I do a story where a teenage Sam loses a bet to Dean and has to dress up like a girl. I'm sorry this took so long to get done Alicia I hope you like it.**

**I hope you all like this one. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I do not own _Supernatural _**

**Thank you to Guest and FIGHTTHEFAIRIES for your reviews.**

**Please keep the requests coming. I may take a while to get around to a request but I will get to it. **

**Also, here's a link to a parody of Taylor Swifts 'Shake it off' for you to enjoy. **

** www. youtube watch ? v = &amp; = . b e) **

**OoO**

"So, what happens if I lose?" a fifteen year old Sam asked nineteen year old Dean as he looked at the strange drink Dean had made.

"You have to dress up like a girl for a whole Saturday." Dean grinned showing a row of white teeth. It was a Wednesday afternoon and Dean and Sam where board. Normally Dean would be at work and Sam would be at school, but school was closed for a teacher workshop and the auto mechanic place that Dean was working at was closed on Wednesdays, and it was raining. And with no car at the moment, Dean had taken it in to get a tune up yesterday but they were backlogged so he couldn't work on it until Friday at the earliest so going to a movie was out of the question as was going to the library. And the power was out, that's when the betting and daring started. First Dean had dared Sam to sing 'Dead or alive' in his best Bon Jovi impression, leaving Dean in stitches from laughing. Next Sam dared Dean to go into the bathroom and say 'Bloody Mary.' Dean did and nothing happened. The dares and bets got more and more crazy until Dean made a combination of lemon juice, milk, left over pasta sauce, and pickle juice and handed it to Sam to drink.

"I'm not drinking that." Sam said.

"Ok then, this Saturday you get to put on a nice pair of girl flower jeans, bra and a pink t-shirt." Dean said handing Sam a bag from the Goodwill.

"You planed this in advance!" Sam accused glaring at his brother.

"No I didn't, how could I predict rain I'm not a weather man." Dean said.

"Well you bought the clothing in advance." Sam snapped "_and _you were the one who decided to start the dares!"

"Yeah, so." Dean grinned slightly.

"I hate you Dean." Sam glared at Dean and sat cross legged on the motel bed not looking at his brother.

"No you don't Sam, you love me." Dean smiled and sat on his own bed just then the power came on. Dean grabbed the remote before Sam could and flipped it to reruns of M*A*S*H*

That Saturday when John came back from a hunt Sam was in the clothing Dean had dared him to wear. John let out a long suffering sigh but didn't ask questions as he told his sons where they had to go next.

**OoO**


	44. Come again

**(So I was reading creepy things that kids say, yeah I know I'm weird, and I started wondering what would be the weirdest/creepiest thing Sam and Dean have ever said? That is what sparked this short one shot. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine. **

**And I don't own the rights to **_**Supernatural. **_**I also don't own the things that Sam and Dean have said when they were little I found that on the internet. **

**Thank you to Guest and Guest2 for your reviews.) **

**OoO**

"Dad?" A sixteen year old Dean asked one day as he was cleaning the guns. John looked up from his journal.

"Yeah Dean?" he answered.

"What was the weirdest thing I've ever said when I was little?" Dean asked his voice laced with curiosity.

Sam looked up from his library book to look at his father curiosity on his face as well.

"Oh Jesus, let me think." John ran a hand down his face and scratched at his beard. Then he started laughing a little.

"When you first met Sam you looked at him and then at me and said in complete serious 'Daddy he's a monster lets bury it?' I kid you not." John said to the shocked look on Dean's face. "Another time Mary was home with you while I was at work during the summer when you were about three and you had this toy phone. And you would pick it up and pretend to call different people. Well that day you were talking on the phone and Mary came up to get you for lunch and you slammed the phone down and looked her in the eye and said 'The evil is coming'"

"The evil is coming?" Dean asked "What on earth did I mean by that?"

"It was your imaginary playmate." John said.

"I had an imaginary playmate names 'The evil?" Dean questioned trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, it contradicted its name though it was quite nice." John said laughing again. "You also woke me up one night in the middle of the night and told me that if I ever died you won't eat me."

"All righty then." Dean said looking like he was torn between laughing or just not saying anything.

"Satanic much Dean? What about me?" Sam asked abandoning the book.

"Oh, let me see. I remember when you were about five we were at a restaurant and the waitress asked you what you wanted to eat and you looked at her and said 'I want to devour the unborn' then smiled at her." John said

"Oh that poor waitress." Dean laughed.

"You wanted eggs and you had learned in school that eggs where unborn chickens." John clarified.

"Still, that must have been shocking for her." Dean said.

"Yeah I think so." John nodded.

"I remember something that really freaked me out with you Sam." Dean piped up "You where maybe four or five and we rented a house for two months so we could finish school, well one night Dad went out on this hunt so I was watching you and I was on the stairs going up to my room and you were sitting there on the steps making faces." Dean said "I asked you what you were doing and you told me that you where copying the lady in the hall way." I looked and I didn't see anything and I knew nothing could get in so I just brushed it off went to my bedroom and started doing my homework. Wasn't until later on that night that I relised the faces you were making looked like someone getting deprived of oxygen. I told dad and dad looked it up at the library. Turns out some lady hung herself from the second floor of the house." Dean said.

"I remember that." John said "I packed us up and left as soon as I found out."

"I don't remember doing that?" Sam said startled.

"I also remember you playing with an imaginary friend and telling me that she lived in the closet and crawled out on her belly because some 'bad men' chopped off her arms and legs." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Ok, that is just freaky." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dean said "I had you sleep in my bed until we got to a different motel."

"Ok you to let's get back to work we have things to do." John said going back to his journal Dean went back to cleaning the guns and Sam went back to reading both thinking they said the weirdest stuff.

**OoO**


	45. Kids

**(Fightthefairies requested that I do a one-shot where Sam and Dean get turned into kids, ages four and eight, and Bobby or Cas has to look after them. **

**This one was extremely difficult for me to write for some reason. **

**Fightthefairies I hope you like how I did this. **

**Thank you to Guest, LilyBolt, Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010, Runner and Guest 2 for your reviews on the last chapter and thank you to LilyBolt for your reviews on chapters 42 and 43. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

**OoO**

There was a weird gooey substance on the floor of the old house. Dean wondered what it was. He looked at the man he had come into the house with.

"Hey Sam, I dare you to touch that." Dean called out.

"Why would I want to do that?" The guy, Sam, asked.

"To kill my curiosity?" Dean said shrugging. Sam sighed and fought an eye roll.

"Ever here the saying 'curiosity killed the cat?'" Sam asked as he took his flashlight and shinned it onto what could have been the kitchen at one point.

"Ever hear the second part to it 'Satisfaction brought it back?'" Dean shot back as he followed his sibling into the could have been kitchen.

"Yeah well unless you get turned into a DUCK!" Sam bellowed as he tackled Dean and both brothers fell to the floor but not before a magenta light hit Dean and enveloped them both and then it faded from the bright pink to black as both brothers fell unconscious.

When Dean woke up his first thought was _ouch, that hurt. _The second thought was_ where's Sam? _He groaned and opened his eyes and let out a startled yell. Cas was staring at him his blue eyes full of apprehension and confusion.

"Cas!" Dean hollered and reeled back in shock.

"Good afternoon Dean." Cas said looking at the older Winchester "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where's Sam? Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"Sam is fine. He is asleep. I think he will be waking soon, but I must tell you something important Dean." Castiel said his voice serious.

"What, is something wrong with Sam? Is he hurt?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No Dean, like I said, Sam is fine, asleep, but fine. The thing is that when I found you and Sam. You have somehow turned in to little people." Castiel explained.

"Little people?" Dean asked but before Castiel could explain further Dean sat up and looked at himself. His leather jacket he normally wore was hiding his hands and he was swimming in his jeans and t-shirt.

"CAS, WHAT HAPPENED!? I TURNED INTO A FLIPPING SIX YEAR OLD" Dean bellowed glaring at the angel. There was movement form the bed next to him and he turned and there in the bed was Sam curled up fast asleep.

"Eight." Cas corrected "And be quiet, you'll wake up Sam."

"Eight years old." Dean said. "I'm eight years old!" He sat back on the bed and looked around.

They were back in the motel room and Dean could see the sun was rising through the pea green curtains that where partly open as well as some black Styrofoam containers and cups.

"Please explain how this happened?" Dean demanded looking back at his angel friend with hard eyes.

"I don't really know." Cas said sitting down next to him "I heard you praying to me that you needed help so I went to the house and there you two where un-conscious but alive. I brought you two back here went to get something for you to eat and when I got back you turned into little people."

"Kids Cas we're kids." Dean said "Not little people, little people is the polite thing to call midgets." Dean made to get out of bed to look at Sam to make sure he was alright and when he pulled the covers back, swung his feet off the bed and stood up his pants fell to the ground in a pool at his feet.

"Cas please tell me you got different clothing for us." Dean asked looking at Castiel. Cas nodded and grabbed a plastic JC penny's bag that was by his feet.

"I didn't know what size you were but the sales lady was very helpful in picking out clothing for you and Sam." Cas said handing Dean the bag. Dean peered in and saw jeans and shirts and some other things in there. He took it and as fast as his legs would go he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. When he came out he was dressed in a pair of black corduroy pants and a green shirt that had the John Deer logo on it.

"Should I wake Sammy up ya think?" he asked looking at the four year old.

"Yes I think that is wise. I have breakfast you both." Cas said indicating to the containers. Dean nodded and walked over to the bed and gently shook Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, time to get up." He said gently. Sam didn't do anything.

"Sam, come on rise and shine." He shook Sam a little harder. Sam moaned but just rolled over. Dean had forgotten how hard it was to get a sleeping Sam up at four years old. Finally he resorted to what Mary use to do to get Dean up and out of bed for school and Dean would do to get Sam up, well into their teen years, especially when all the late nights had caught up with him.

"Once upon a time." He started to say and Sam tensed up. Dean grinned and continued "A long long time ago there was a little bitty mouseie." And Dean pounced and started tickling Sam. Sam squealed and tried to wiggle away from Deans hands. Finally Dean quit and Sam looked at him with hazel eyes still laughing.

"De, why did you do that?" Sam asked sitting up his fat fist rubbing sleep out of them.

"Because it's time for breakfast Sammy, come on." Dean said getting down off the bed and walked over to the table to eat. While he had been getting Sam up Cas had gotten paper plates, napkins, cups and eating utensils.

"De, who's that?" Sam asked as he slid off the bed and made his way over to his brother looking at Cas. Dean looked at Sam and then at Cas. How could he remember the angel but Sam could not? Castiel shrugged, he had no answer.

"This is a family friend Sam, his names Castiel." Dean answered.

"Oh, hello Cas teal." Sam said waiving shyly.

"Hello Sam." Cas waved back. He was going to tell Sam the right way to pronounce his name but a glare from Dean told him that it was not the time to correct Sam's pronunciation.

"Sam, why don't you get changed into play cloths and then we can eat?" Dean suggested as he pulled out a pair of blue corduroy pants with a brown shirt. Sam took them and made his way into the bathroom. While he was in there Dean went over to his cell phone and made a call.

"Singer Salvaged Bobby speaking?" the veteran hunter said into the phone.

"Hey Bobby, its Dean." Dean said.

"What have you two idjits done now?" Bobby asked letting out a sigh.

"Why is it when we call you always assume the worst?" Dean asked.

"Maybe because when you two call it _is _the worst or close to it?" Bobby suggested "Now what's going on?"

"Well, first it's not that bad. Sam and I were working a case and well, we got turned into little kids." Dean said.

"So what a curse, or something, and how old are you?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, but I'm eight and Sammy's four, look, we're maybe eight-teen hours out so we'll see you soon." Dean said.

"Dean your eight, how are you going to drive?" Bobby questioned.

"Cas can drive." Dean explained. "Look, I have to go, Sam is coming out of the bathroom." And Dean hung up the phone with a click cutting of Bobby's protest of Cas not having a drivers license.

"De, who where you talkin' to?" Sam asked

"Uncle Bobby." Dean said "We're going to go and see him today, how would you like that Sammy?"

"Yeah, I like Uncle Bobby." Sam said as he scrambled up onto a chair to eat.

After a breakfast of flapjacks, milk, fruit, and apple juice they were on their way to South Dakota with Cas behind the wheel.

"Dean, I feel very unsafe without a car seat for Sam and you in the passenger seat." The angel said looking in the back where Sam was strapped in trying to get the army man out of the ashtray.

"Don't worry Cas, dad never had a booster seat for Sam and we've never been pulled over because I was riding shotgun." Dean said as he turned on the radio and fiddled with the dials until he found a classic rock station. It was quiet in the car only the sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd, the Hollies, and other classic rock bands coming out of the radio. But soon Sam asked a question that Dean really hopped he wouldn't ask.

"De, where's daddy?"

"Dad's going to meet us at Uncle Bobby's house in a few days Ok Sammy, he had to go to work, and that's why we're with Cas." Dean explained.

"Oh, ok. When will he meet us De?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam." Dean said

"De, can you tell me a book?" Sam asked and Dean almost laughed he forgot that Sam use to call stories books.

"It's a story Sam, not a book, but yeah, I'll tell you one." He reached over and shut the radio off and tried to think of one that Sam would like.

"Ok, once up on a time in a kingdom far away lived a poor peasant boy by the name of Sam." Dean started to say.

"That's my name!" Sam interrupted.

"Yes it is now do you want to hear the rest of it or not?" Dean asked.

"Sorry." Sam whispered. Dean continued.

"Sam lived in the forest with his father and older brother Dean. His father was a wood cutter-" Dean started to say before Sam interrupted again

"You can make a living off of cutting wood?"

"Obviously not, if he's a poor woodcutter." Dean said "Now no more interrupting or I just won't tell it to you." Sam was quiet the rest of the story as Dean told of how Sam and Dean meet a bird that could turn into a man named Castiel, at that part Cas glared at Dean and Dean just shrugged and continued on with his story.

Sam was asleep by the time Cas pulled into Singer salvage and being as quiet as he could Cas unbuckled Sam and carried him into the house.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said to the hunter as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey yourself Dean, Cas do you just want to lay Sam down on the couch in the living room?" Bobby said Cas nodded and made his way through the kitchen to the living room. A few minutes later he returned and sat down at the table.

"So, tell me what happened Dean from the beginning." Bobby said. Dean sighed and swinging his legs he started to tell Bobby what happened.

"Well Sam and I were trying to locate this ghost and we decided to take a look at the place where she died and well, the last thing I remember is Sam knocking me over." Dean explained. Castiel picked it up from there.

"I heard Dean pray to me and went to see what it was he wanted and when I saw Sam and him unconscious I brought them both back to the motel and went to get something for them to eat and when I returned they were both kids."

"Ok, so we don't know what turned you two into kids but we will find a way to turn you back to your normal ages." Bobby said "Come on let's get reading." And getting up from the table he made his way into the library.

It took them a week to finally find an ageing spell and all the while Sam was asking when there dad was going to come back or where Rumsfeld was. Bobby had to tell him that Rumsfeld had gone to the 'Happy hunting grounds' a while ago and Sam cried for two hours and asked where he was buried. While Dean looked through books Bobby took Sam to a makeshift grave he had made to honor his four legged friend. When they got back Dean was bouncing off the walls with happiness as he had found an ageing spell and after double checking it to make sure it was safe and really worked a Friday afternoon found Sam and Dean side by side in Bobby's library.

"De, what's Uncle Bobby going to do?" Sam asked as Dean put an arm around Sam.

"He's going to do a magic trick." Dean said. Sam gasped and his eyes grew wide.

"Really! What kind of magic trick?" he asked.

"You'll like it I promise." Dean said.

"Ok you boys ready?" Bobby asked as he took the copper bowl with the spell stuff in it.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Dean answered.

"Ok then." Bobby said and started chanting. A blue green smoke started rising from the bowl and Dean heard Sam gasp. The smoke wafted over the boys and Sam tensed and soon collapsed Dean turned to look at his brother but before he could see what was wrong everything went black.

When Dean woke up he was in the bed in the guest bedroom of Bobby's house Sam was asleep on the bed next to him and Cas was nowhere to be seen. Groaning Dean got up and found a pair of pants and a shirt folded neatly on a chair. Putting them on and making a quick look in the mirror to be sure it worked he went down to the kitchen hopping Bobby had something to eat. He was starving.


	46. Heaven

**(This one is for guest who wanted one 70 years in the future after Sam and Dean die and they are in heaven.**

**I tried to make this original but I'm not sure I did, I hope I did. **

**I hope you like this one. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Thank you to FIGHTTHEFAIRIES,** **Guest, angellec, Guest2, and LilyBolt for your reviews.) **

**OoO**

The last thing Dean remembered was Sam telling him good night and the first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was the smell of pie. Warm apple pie, just like his mom use to make. The first thought that he had was _'What the hell.' _ He opened his eyes and was confused but not that surprised to find himself back in his bedroom in Kansas. He didn't know why he wasn't surprised he just wasn't. He got gingerly to his feet and saw that he was no longer wearing the flimsy hospital gown but what he use to wear when he was younger blue jeans, boots, black t-shirt, and a flannel shirt he could even feel his amulet around his neck. He looked around the bedroom. Toys where scattered all over the floor as if he just got done playing with them and his leather jacket was hanging on the corner of the closet door. Grabbing the jacket and putting it on he made his way to the second door and opening it he found himself in the hallway. He could here noises in the kitchen but first he needed to find Sam. Shutting the door to his room, he made his way down the hall to where he remembered Sam's nursery to be. Carefully opening the door and automatically looking up to the ceiling. No burning mother over the crib. Thank God. Looking around the nursery Dean saw everything just as it should be. Minuses Sam. Guessing Sam may be down stairs Dean shut the door to the nursery and made his way down the hall and the stairs into the kitchen. There was a women Dean never thought he'd see again. Mary Winchester was in the act of taking a pie out of the oven and putting it on the counter when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Dean." She said as she set the pie down and turned around to give her oldest son a hug.

"Hey mom." Dean said but it came out more like a sob clearing his throat he tried again

"Hey mom." This time he was able to avoid the crying.

"Hey yourself tiger." Mary said caressing the side of Dean's face. Dean leaned into the touch.

"Mom, did I die?" Dean asked dreading the answer.

"Yes baby, you did, I'm sorry Dean." Mary said.

"So this is my heaven?" Dean asked. His mom nodded smiling "Yours and Sam's." She turned around to wash the last of the pie making dishes when Dean spoke.

"No, Sam's heaven is him with other people living a normal life." Dean said bitterly.

"Dean John you listen here." His mother said turning to face him water dripping onto the linoleum floor "You and Sam have something most people dream of having, the same heaven. What happened so long ago when you died and you two got shown different heavens was the angels trying to mess with you two. Ask him yourself." She looked just behind his shoulder and Dean turned around and there was Castiel who was followed by a very confused little brother.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled bypassing Cas and giving his younger brother a hug.

""Oof, hey Dean, what happened? The last thing I remembered was driving that old rust bucket you call a car." Sam teased his hazel eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Hey don't be calling Baby a rust bucket Sam, she's a classic car." Dean said.

"Dean that car is older than dirt." Sam said "Maybe that's why it crashed." He looked at Cas for confirmation and Castiel nodded.

"What do you mean Sam? The car's not that old." Dean looked at his younger brother.

"Dean, remember how in hell four months was forty years?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said not really wanting to remember that part of his life, more of death.

"Well heaven is very much the same." Castiel said "But instead of months and years its seconds and minutes."

"What?" Dean asked trying to understand. Sam sighed.

"Sweetie, what Sam's trying to say is that for you it was only minutes, were as for him it was years." Mary said making Dean jump a little.

"Dean it was ten years for me. The car was old and I guess the brakes where not as they use to be and my reflexes weren't that good." Sam said.

"Wait, you died because of a car crash?" Dean said laughing.

"Yeah, well you died of old age." Sam said "Guess we did live out our lives hmm." He smiled.

"Yeah I guess we did." Dean nodded.

"Ok boys, wash up for supper Ellen, Jo and Bobby should be here in a few minutes and tell your father to start the grill." Mary said as Sam and Dean made to go to the bathroom to wash up Mary turned to the angel and smiled her green eyes so much like Deans.

"Castiel, I want to thank you." She said and gave him a hug. Cas put his arms around the women and gave her a quick hug. Spending quite a bit of time with Mary and her husband John, experience told him she would not let go until he hugged her back.

"What do you want to thank me for Mary?" the angel asked confused.

"For looking out for my sons, I owe you so much." The mother said then turned around and went to the fridge and grabbed some steaks from it "You know Castiel, when I said boys I meant you as well, go wash up for supper." Castiel hurried to do as she asked and met Sam and Dean in the bathroom.

"She get after you to wash up as well?" Dean asked smiling.

"Yes, your mother can be a very frightening person." Cas said and Sam let out a huff of breath that he did when he was smiling.

After they washed up they met John outside where he was firing up the grill.

"Hey boys." John grinned pulling Sam then Dean into a hug, "It's great to see you two again."

"It's good to see you again as well sir." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm your father, call me dad or pop or something other than sir, same goes for you Sam." John said "I know I was hard on you two growing up and I treated you more like soldiers then the kids you were and believe me Mary gave me an ear full when I arrived here."

"Ok dad." Sam licked his lips and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Mary came out holding up the plate of steaks leading a group of people. Ellen and Jo where the first out behind Mary followed by Bobby and Ash, and Rumsfeld running around them and over to Dean licking his hand. Rufus and Jess where bringing up the rear.

"Jess?" Sam whispered in disbelief looking at his long ago sweetheart.

"Hello Sam." Jess said walking over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Oh I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well Jess." Sam said giving her a hug. She broke it off before turning and looking at Dean.

"Hey Dean." She said going over and giving Dean a hug.

"Hey Jess, I've said it once and I'll say it again you are way out of my brothers league." Dean said grinning. Jess laughed.

"Yeah well if I'm out of Sam's league then I'm out of your too." Jess said grinning as she went over to the table and sat down Sam followed and soon everyone was in a heated discussion about Dean's rock music. Jess and surprisingly Jo and Rufus said that rock music wasn't really music Dean, John and to Deans surprise Mary said that it was to music whereas Sam, Ellen, Cas and Bobby tried to stay out of it.

Later on as everyone started to wonder off to their 'heavens' Dean and Sam each took a beer and sat on the hood of the Impala and looked at the sky and the stars. The hood squeaked and the brothers looked down and saw Mary and John each holding a bottle of beer.

"Do you mind if we join you?" John asked. Sam scooted in so he was closer to Dean and John sat down next to him and Mary sat next to Dean so the brothers where in the middle.

"We want you two to know we're proud of you two." John said taking a sip of his beer.

"You two have dealt with a lot more than most hunters, hell, most people should." Mary said surprising Dean yet again at her swearing.

"I think we really fucked up." Dean said not looking at them.

"No, you didn't 'fuck up' as you put it." John said looking at Dean "Most of the stuff you two went through no one had gone through before and your mother and I, we think you two handled it real well. Yeah you made mistakes, but who hasn't?" John asked and looked at his boys. There was silence except for the clink of a bottle on metal.

"Thanks dad." Sam finally said braking the silent.

"You're welcome." John said and turned his attention back to the star studded sky.

**OoO**


	47. Untitled

**(Ok, so this one is for TroyandAbed who requested I do a oneshot with Dean and John having a huge argument in his anger John hurts Dean really bad and Sam has to take care of Dean. **

**I hope this is what you wanted TroyandAbed. **

**I'm sorry if I made Sam sound too young in this chapter. Also I know John is OOC in this chapter. **

**Warnings for abuse. **

**Sam is 16 in this story and Dean is 20. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you to Guest, Guest2, Nikki Ross and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter.**

**This did not go as I planed but I'm pretty pleased with the results.) **

**OoO**

"Dad, this is really important for Sam, just let him finish the school year off here and we could meet you later?" The twenty year old offered.

"No Dean, you heard me. We are getting out of here first thing Wednesday morning." John said.

"But dad, there's only a month left and it important to Sam, please, I'll watch him." Dean said.

"Dean I said no and I mean no, now that's the end of this conversation." John snapped. Dean looked at his sixteen year old brother.

"But why not?" Dean pressed knowing better then to keep at it but did anyway. The look in Sam's eyes when John said no made him throw caution to the wind. "It's only one month, I can look after him for one month, hell I've been looking after him since you put him into my arms the night mom died! I don't see what the big deal is. Why can't Sam and I stay here for one month until Sam finishes school then we can meet up with you at Bobby's place or where ever you are?!" Dean's voice was growing louder with volume until by the end he was shouting.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man, I am your father!" John yelled and if the situation had not been so tense Dean would've laughed at the Star wars reference.

"No, you're not, you're a drill sergeant!" Dean yelled back and as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had gone too far. John smacked him across the face with so much force that Dean staggered and was caught off guard as John brought his hand back and balled it into a fist and sucker punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He could hear Sam yelling at John to quit hitting Dean but John didn't listen, since when did John listen to anything Sam or Dean said, and kept on hitting him and Dean trying his best to protect himself until he was unconscious. When he came to John was gone and Sam was by his head whispering something.

"S'm?" he questioned. Sam's breath hitched in his throat and Dean felt Sam take his hand. When he was more alive the dead he was totally going to tease Sam about this chick flick moment.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Sam's voice asked but it sounded like it was far away. Dean must have made a sound because Sam dropped his hand. Dean tried again to form words this time something kind of legible came out

"Sam'y you al'ight?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean, it's you I'm worried about just hold on I'm calling 911, you need to see a doctor." Sam said Dean was going to say no that he was fine but darkness made Dean his own once more.

Sam was freaking out. He had never seen their dad lose his cool like that. Yeah, Dean and John got into arguments about different things once in a while but normally it was dad and him and dad had never gone as far as to beat Dean unconscious before. Maybe a slap to the face or to the back of the head sure but to beat one of them unconscious? Never. Sam watched as horror kept him from jumping in to try to pull John off Dean as John beat Dean repeatedly and kicked him in the gut when Dean tried to get up. Finally Dean just tried to protect himself the best he could as their dad continued to hit him, once John was done he glared at Sam and said that he was going out and the place had better be picked up and their stuff packed by the time he got back. Sam hurried to do as John wanted and then as soon as he heard the rumble of their dads' pickup truck he hurried over to Dean and tried to wake him up. Once Dean was more or less aware of what was going on Sam called 911 right as Dean fell unconscious again. As soon as Sam told the operator what happened he hung up and did as the operator suggested and tried to wake Dean up again and put a cold flannel on his cheek to try to bring down the swelling and taking a needle and fishing line he stitched up the cuts John had given Dean the best he could, that was one thing the 911 operator told him not to do, all he said was to make Dean comfortable and try to get him to wake up. If it was just cuts and bruises Sam could deal with those fine the internal stuff was another matter and that's why he called 911. He also called Bobby. Bobby picked up on the third ring and when he heard what had happened he said he was on the way to where they were. Soon after Sam hung up with Bobby the EMTs came and within minutes both brothers where in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Sam told them that Dean and him where on the way back from a movie and when they got back to the motel room some people had jumped them and demanded that Dean give them all his money or they would hurt Sam. Dean complied but they still beat Dean up. Once they got to the hospital they took Dean away and Sam could do nothing but wait. When asked their names Sam had given Henry and Adam Campbell. The nurse asked where their dad was and Sam really wanted to say 'Off getting drunk no doubt' but instead he said that he was out at his hunting camp and he didn't have phone reception but their Uncle was coming as soon as he could. The nurse nodded and left Sam alone with his thoughts which was a dangerous thing.

"_God Sam you're so stupid." _He thought _"If you didn't tell Dean that you wanted to stay then Dean wouldn't've asked dad and you could have avoided this whole mess." _He sighed and started pacing back and forth, biting a hangnail a habit he picked up from Dean. Finally after three hours Bobby showed up and an hour later the doctor came out and asked for the family of Henry Campbell. Sam and Bobby both stood up from their chairs and followed the doctor. As he took them back to see Dean the doctor told them that Dean was lucky, a punctured lung because of a broken rib, two more bruised ribs and a bruised spleen. Surgery was necessary but it had gone smoothly, the doctor stopped outside a room marked 108.

"Now, before you go in I must tell you that your brother is asleep and will stay asleep until morning. Ok?" Sam nodded. He let Sam go into the room to see Dean. Dean was fast asleep not even aware that he had company and hooked up to a breathing machine and a heart monitor. There was bruising along his face and arms. Sam moved over to the chair by the bed and held onto Dean's hand. God he was so stupid. Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder for a brief moment before he left to give him some privacy and also to get the kid something to eat.

When Dean woke up again he felt anxious. He didn't know why he felt anxious, then it came back to him. Dad hitting him because he asked if Sam and him could stay back so Sam could finish the school year.

"_John better not of hit Sammy so help me God." _Dean thought as he struggled to open his eyes. Finally after what felt like years Dean was able to open his eyelids and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. He looked around and saw Bobby asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair and Sam curled up asleep next to Dean using Dean's arm as a pillow. Dean looked over Sam the best he could from the position he was in and Sam didn't seem to be hurt, thank God. Dean moved his arm slightly so he could get feeling back to his fingers and that's when Sam woke up.

"Dean." Sam whispered "You're awake." And he wrapped his arms around Dean the best he could to give him a hug and Dean did the same.

"Yeah, kiddo I'm awake. Did Dad hurt you?" Dean wheezed out as he removed the breathing mask he held Sam out a little and looked him over to make sure there was nothing on him.

"No Dean, Dad didn't even hit me, he beat you until you were out then told me to pack." Sam said. "I stitched you up the best I could and called 911 in case you had anything that I couldn't see. You should keep that on." He reached out and plopped the breathing mask back onto Dean; face "Dad is going to be so mad at the hospital bill." Sam said biting his lip.

"Not if I take care of it." A voice said and both boys jumped a little and looked at Bobby.

"Bobby, we can't allow you to do that for us." Dean said taking the breathing mask off again "We'll figure something out."

"I'll pay it and whenever you come to see me you work it off in the junk yard how's that?" Bobby asked "I'm talking eight hour days from seven thirty in the morning to three thirty in the afternoon." The veteran hunter said.

"Yes sir, that sounds good." Dean said knowing that Bobby wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Good, now you two stay here and I'll go see where your fool of a daddy is and also see where to pay the bill." And with that Bobby left the brothers to themselves.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to ask dad if we could stay until school was out." Sam said.

"Nonsense Sam, any fool of a parent should've seen what staying until the end of the year meant to you." Dean said "It was only a month John should know that staying an extra month wouldn't hurt anyone. Year after next you're graduating right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"We'll stay for the full year. And you can walk with your graduating class." Dean said.

"You think dad will let us?" Sam asked.

"He better." Dean said with a chill in his tone that made Sam shutter a little bit.

"Put your breathing mask back on Dean, the sooner you get better the sooner we can get out of here and someplace else." Sam said getting off the bed and pulling the chair that Bobby vacated closer to the bed and held Deans hand.

Nether boy turned to the door if they did they would of seen John looking at them knowing that Dean would do whatever it took to make sure Sam walked with his graduating class.

**OoO **


	48. My little girl

**(Ok so this one is for Mackey who wanted a story about Dean turning into a little girl. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**I'm sorry Mackey this took forever to get put up, I tried doing this at least fifteen different times and nothing was working but I finally got it done! I hope you like it. **

**Also I know it's not the best but like I said I've done this one fifteen different times and this one was the best one I could come up with. **

**Also, you'll just have to pretend that the ghost is speaking proper language for the 1600s. **

**Thank you to Mackey, TroyandAbed and Guest for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone****.****) **

**OoO**

Dean groaned the last thing he remembered before he passed out was pain. A lot of pain like a house fell on him pain.

"_Oh yeah, that's because a house did fall on you." _Dean thought. He and his brother Sam where hunting a ghost of a women whose daughter ran away on a whaling ship in the 1600s to be with the man she loved. Well the women got mad that her only daughter ran away instead of staying to look after her ailing mother and she died she haunted the cottage where they lived hoping to see her daughter. The house that the mother and daughter lived in was of course gone now and a new house had been raise and then that house had fallen into disrepair and still the women haunted it waiting for her daughter to come home.

"Ready Dean?" Sam asked taking his shotgun and toeing in what was left of the door as Dean nodded. They entered what must have been the entry way and Sam went right into the kitchen and Dean went left into the family room. That's when it happened. A gust of cold air blew at Dean's face as a lady materialized in front of him. Dean aimed his rock salt filled shotgun and fired. She vanished only to show up behind him. She knocked him into the wall and as Dean slammed into it his head was thrown back and he was stunned. He didn't react as she came over to him and touched his face and whisper some weird incantation nor did he react when Sam came in and fired his shot gun at her and made her vanish again. He tried to move as the house creaked and groaned around them and Sam came over to him and said something right when the ceiling crashed down on them.

That's why when Dean became aware of where he was he groaned. The next thing he heard was laughing. He opened his eyes and saw Sam sitting on the bed across from him trying his best to stifle laughter.

"What's so funny Sammy?" Dean asked then looked at Sam in horror.

"No, God no." Dean whispered and gingerly got to his feet and went to the bathroom mirror. Looking back at him was a girl with brown hair cut into a bob. Terror filled green eyes stared back at him.

"Dude I'm a freeking girl! I'm a freeking twelve year old girl! How on earth did this happen?" Dean screamed. Sam who was trying not to laugh let out a roar of laughter that took a few minutes for him to calm down from.

"Yeah very funny Sammy." Dean snapped "How did this happen?"

"Well I did some more research while you were getting your beauty sleep and it said that the lady was a witch and it is said that she would curse anyone who came by and well look, I found a drawing that someone did of her daughter before she ran away, look familiar?" Sam showed Dean a photo of the drawing. It looked like the way Dean was now and the women in the drawing could be siblings if Dean let his hair grow out.

"So what, we go poking around in a witch hunt and she thinks I'm her long lost daughter born of a different gender so she gender swapped me?" Dean asked "Awesome. So how do we get me back to the right sex?"

"Well, we could go back to the place and explain to the ghost/witch that you're not her daughter and see if she can change you back?" Sam suggested.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great, she'll probably take me and kill me or something." Dean snapped. Sam let out a huff of laughter. "What it's true." Dean said.

"No, you're right, I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing because well, your smaller then you normally are and your pants fell down when you were talking." Sam said. Dean blushed slightly and bent down and pulled his pants back up.

"Sam, can you-" Dean started to say but Sam held up a bag of clothing.

"Way ahead of you Dean." Sam said as he handed Dean the bag.

"Thank you." Dean shuffled forward and grabbed the bag with one hand while holding up his pants with the other and made his way into the bathroom.

"I tried to find some that were unisex but it was kind of hard." Sam shouted to Dean.

"What you got is fine Sam, but really pink underwear?" Dean asked "Why couldn't you of gotten me briefs or boxers?" Grumbling about something that Sam couldn't make out Dean went back to getting dressed in clothing that fit him. A few minutes later Dean came out in dark blue jeans paired with a purple top.

"Here I got you boots as well seeing as yours won't fit now." Sam said handing Dean a pair of girl biker boots.

"Thanks." Dean grumbled and sat down on the bed to put them on.

"We should think of a new name for you, just for when we go out to get stuff." Sam said.

"Deanna." Dean aromatically supplied. Sam looked at him startled.

"Ok, that was quick, how did you come up with that name?" He asked "Is there something about you I should know Dean?" Sam laughed a little.

"Shut up Sam, it was grandmas' name on moms' side." Dean said quietly.

"Oh, ok. Well Deanna, let's go and talk to the ghost witch." Sam said getting up and walking out the door.

When they got to the car Dean held out his hands for the keys.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Give me the keys Sammy, I'll drive." Dean said.

"Deanna you're twelve years old you can drive if you want to get us pulled over." Sam said as he got behind the wheel of the Impala.

"Oh yeah." Dean grumbled as he got into the passenger seat. Sam turned the ignition and REO Speedwagen blared out of the speakers. Sam grinned and spun the dial until he found a classical music station.

"Sam!" Dean wined in outrage.

"House rules Dean, driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean was going to make a noise of protest but Sam turned out the volume as _Symphony No. 95 in C Minor: IV__._Started playing so instead he just sat back in the seat and glared.

"I hate you." He said.

"Hmm." Sam pulled out of the parking lot "Are you buckled?"

"Oh my God Sam!" Dean groaned in frustration.

"What? I don't want my broth-make that my _sister _to go flying through the windshield of the car." Sam said.

"Oh that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Dean snapped but pulled the seatbelt across his shoulder and clicked it into the buckle. "Ok so, where to first?"

"Think of it as payback for the time I was turned into a girl thanks to that magic stream, and the first stop is food, I'm starving, you must be hungry with the hollow leg you have and you were out for almost eight hours Dean." Sam said going to the nearest restaurant.

"I do not have a hollow leg." Dean protested.

"Well it's either that or a tapeworm." Sam said "You're almost always eating."

"Yeah, well so are you." Dean said. Sam didn't comment but pulled into the restaurant. After making sure Dean go out alright and the car was locked Sam and Dean made their way into the diner.

"Two today sir?" Asked the waiter as soon as they walked in.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. Mark, that's what the name tag said, grabbed two menus and led them to a booth.

"So is this a father/daughter day?" Mark asked as Sam and Dean sat down.

"Yeah, something like that." Sam nodded.

"Fun! Can I get you a drink to start off with?" Mark asked taking out a pen.

"Two coffees please." Dean said as he opened his menu.

"Deanna, you know you're not old enough to drink coffee yet pick something else." Sam said looking at Mark he said "I'll take a coffee and Deanna, what did you decide?"

"Hot chocolate I guess." Dean grumbled. Mark wrote down the drink orders and left them to decide what they wanted to eat.

"I'm thinking steak and eggs." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat that Dean?" Sam asked "Remember your stomach isn't as big as it normally is." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Sammy, I'll be able to eat it." Dean hissed back just as Mark came back with the coffee and hot chocolate.

"So did you decide on what you want?" he asked as he pulled out the pen and order forms.

"Yeah, I'll have the country omelet with wheat toast and fruit, do you have a kids sized steak and eggs?" Sam asked.

"We do it's on our twelve and under menu." Mark said.

"Great Deanna with take the kid's steak and eggs." Sam said closing his menu and Deans and handed them back to Mark. Soon after they got done and where back in the impala and on their way back to the house.

"I don't think there will be much of the house left Dean." Sam said "I had to dig you out from underneath all the wood and whatnot, I was really close to calling rescue."

"Well, even if the house isn't there the ghost bitch should be there." Dean said.

"Watch your language young ladies don't swear." Sam said and Dean punched him in the side.

"Ouch, I'm driving Deanna, so watch where you're throwing punches." Sam said. For the rest of the ride the brothers where quiet only Sam's classical music filled the car. Finally they reached the house. Sam was right not much of the house was there, but as soon as the Impala engine was killed and Dean shut the car door there was an unholy scream coming from the house.

"Anna, oh my Anna, you've come back!" Sam reached into the trunk of the car putting Dean to his back just in case something should lunge out at them from the house and try to take Dean. Dean looked up to the door way where a women stood looking out into the woods and then right at him and Sam.

"Anna, please come home dear." The women said beckoning to Dean with her hands.

"Look lady, this girl here, is really my brother, you turned him into a girl." Sam said pointing the shotgun downwards. "You need to change him back please and we'll help you find your daughter."

"No, this is my Anna, I know it is." The women said walking off the steps onto the grass. Sam backed up pushing Dean up against the side of the car.

"No, ma'am, this is my brother, Dean tell her." Sam said.

"I'm a boy, honest, I don't know what I can do to prove it to you." Dean said slightly muffled because he was trying to talk with his mouth full of Sam's jacket.

"Let me see your eyes." The ghost said.

"My eyes?" Dean asked puzzled.

"Yes, my Anna had eyes as blue as cornflowers. Let me see your eyes. I know I can change genders, caused quite a stir when Mary and Bailey got married."

"Yeah I bet." Dean muttered but came out from behind Sam.

"The one thing that I could never do was the eyes. No matter what I could never get them corn flower blue they always stayed the shade they were born with." Sam went to the Impala and turned the car back on and opened up the car door so Witch ghost could get a good look at Dean's eyes. Green, just like he had been born with. She let out a sigh and hung her head in mourning.

"I fear I shall never see my Anna again." She sighed and looked out into the woods.

"Look lady-" Dean started to say.

"Hannah." Ghost witch said.

"Ok Hannah, can you turn my brother back please? Maybe Anna is in heaven waiting for you? After you turn him back we can find whatever is keeping you here and burn it then you can see her again and you won't have to be stuck here." Sam said.

"Do you really think Anna would be in heaven?" Hanna asked clasping her hands over her heart.

"I think so yes." Sam said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Hanna said and she pointed her hand at Dean and started whispering something in a language Dean and Sam had never heard before. A gold light came out of her finger tips and sounded Dean. There was a gasp from Sam's older brother and the light grew brighter and soon Sam had to cover his eyes it was so bright. When it was gone Dean was on the ground back as his proper gender, his proper age and naked as a blue jay.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam asked going over to his brother. Dean groaned and sat up and looked down.

"God Sam, please tell me you brought clothing for me." Dean begged as he curled up in a ball trying to protect what dignity he had left.

"No, I didn't think to." Sam said as he reached into the trunk of the car and pulled out a blanket.

"Here wrap up in that. I'm going to go see if I can find Hannah and see how we can get her to cross over." Dean took the blanket with one hand and as Sam went to find Hannah. A few minutes later Dean was in the car and Sam was driving back to the motel.

"So apparently there is a doll that she made for Anna and she pricked her finger while sewing it." Sam said.

"Ok, where's the doll?" Dean asked.

"In the museum." Sam answered.

"Great, let's get back to the motel, I'll get into some clothes, and we'll burn the doll and we'll high tail it out of here." Dean said "Bu the way, I'm driving for the rest of our lives Sam, your music _sucks_."


	49. Food poisoning

**(Ok, so, first I have to thank Runner for their request of a weechester or a teenchester where Sam has food poisoning. Next I never had food poisoning so all symptoms I am taking off of the internet. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Thank you to Guest and yilian for your reviews on the last chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter.) **

**OoO**

Seventeen year old Dean looked at his brother who was curled up on the dingy motel bed.

"Dean." The thirteen year old said "I don't feel well."

"I know you don't kiddo, dad went out to get something to help with the fever ok." Dean said as he ran his hand through the kids' sweaty hair.

"Oh God." Sam said and quickly tried to sit up.

"Sammy, what's the matter?" Dean asked as he tried to push Sam back down into the bed.

"Dean I need to use the bathroom." Sam said urgently.

"Are you going to vomit?" Dean asked "Cause I could get a bucket." He made to grab the trash can to put it under Sam but Sam shook his head.

"I'm going to vomit out the other end." He whispered embarrassed.

"Oh, well here let me help you into the bathroom." Dean said helping his younger brother stand up and they hobbled into the small motel bathroom.

"I'll leave you to it just holler if you need help ok?" Dean asked as he left and shut the door a little. Not even thirty seconds later he heard a wail coming from the bathroom.

"Sam, is everything ok?" Dean asked poking his head in to the tiny room.

"I shitted myself." Sam said in such a quiet voice Dean could barely hear him.

"Hey it's ok Sammy. We'll just clean you up and get you into some clean pajamas ok?" Dean said going around his half naked brother and turned on the water in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry De." Sam said looking down at the floor trying not to cry from embarrassment.

"Hey Sam, its ok. It happens to everyone at least once." Dean said "Some people more than once." As Dean was talking he gently pulled off Sam's pajama shirt and helped him into the tub.

"The water's not too hot is it?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Hmm no, it's alright." Sam said.

"Ok, well I'm going to get this cleaned up." Dean said as he took Sam's soiled clothing out of the bathroom and put them in a plastic bag to get washed when their dad came back. Then striped the bed sheets off the bed and set them aside for the maid to wash and put fresh sheets on. After he washed his hands he grabbed a can of sprit and cracked it open and poured some into a glass to let it flatten out. Then he grabbed a bowl and a can of chicken noodle soup and poured it in right when John came back.

"How is he?" John asked as he set the pharmacy bag on the table.

"He's in the bath right now, he crapped himself and not only that but I think the warm water helps with the stomach cramps. Now that you're here, I'm going to go and wash his pajamas." Dean said. "The soda on the bedside table is flattening out for him to sip once he gets cleaned up." Dean explained as he grabbed some quarters from the laundry money and the jug of laundry soap. As soon as Dean left John poked his head into the bathroom.

"Hey Sam, I just want to let you know I'm back and Dean went to do a load of laundry ok?"

"Hmm ok." Sam said not looking at him. John made to say something else but what could he say that wouldn't be embarrassing?

"Well, I'm going to set some clean PJs out for you ok, just holler if you need help." John said and left.

Sam stayed in the tub until the water was almost cold then slowly got out and wrapped a towel around him and poked his head out the door.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Sam." Said looking up from his journal.

"Can you pass me my pajamas?" John got up and grabbed a bundle of clothing and passed it to Sam. Sam shut the door and a few minutes later he re-emerged dressed in baggy sweats and one of Deans band t-shirts.

"Really dad, Dean's band t-shirts, he's going to kill me." Sam said as he crawled into the bed.

"No he won't that shirt was mine to begin with." John said going over and putting a hand on Sam's forehead.

"Hmm, can't tell if you have a fever still or if it's the heat from the bath." John muttered as he gave Sam the soda Dean had left out. "Do you have a headache?" Sam shook his head.

"Ok, I'm going to wait a while then to see if you have a fever or not before I give you some aspirin. But you can take this." John said going over to the bag and producing a pink bottle. Sam groaned.

"Dad, I hate that stuff." He whined.

"I know you do, but it'll help ok. I bet you'll be better by morning." John said as he pulled a spoon out from a drawer and read how much he should give him.

"Come on Sam, down the hatch." John moved the spoon by his youngest son's mouth and Sam opened and John stuck it in and Sam quickly swallowed it shuttering.

"Here take small sips of this." John said handing back the flat sprit. Sam did as told and handed the cup back to John who set it back on the bedside table.

"Dad." Sam said as he stretched out on the bed to try to sleep.

"Yeah Sam?" John asked as he pulled the blankets over his youngest son.

"I hate food poisoning." John laughed.

"I think everyone dose Sammy."

When Dean came back Sam was fast asleep and John was watching _High plains drifter _with Clint Eastwood.

"Did he eat?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he had a few spoonfuls of soup and some sips of the soda." John said.

"That's good, hopefully by tomorrow we can leave then?" Dean asked looking at his dad.

"We should be able to, yeah." John nodded. Sam made some noise and they went quiet. Dean grinned and stretched out on the other bed and settled down to watch the movie.

**OoO**


	50. Dean's fan girl

**(Ok, so this is for Yilian who wanted the brothers to come across more fans of the **_**Supernatural **_**books. **

**And I thought, well Sam has barmy Becky how about give Dean a crazy fan girl? **

**Thank you to Guest and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Also, I cannot believe I am on chapter 50! I honestly did not think I'd make it as far at 50 chapters, when I first started writing this story. THANK YOU so much every single one of you for your reviews, requests and just taking an interest this. Hugs and cinnamon cake all around or if you don't like cinnamon cake there's some giant blueberry muffins to you right. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Hope you like this one. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

They were on a hunt in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Bobby called them about some kind of ghost that was making students freak out in the high school theater, and that's how Sam and Dean found themselves teaching a theater class to a room of high school seniors.

"Alright, listen up, I'm Mr. Clayton and this is my partner Mr. Thayer." Dean said jerking his head at Sam who was standing next to him.

"When you say partner do you mean in bed as well?" A boy in the back of the class asked with a smirk sending a handful of kids in to giggles.

"No, we are not in a relationship." Dean said shooting the kid a glare "What's your name?"

"Dave." The boy said.

"Dave, you just earned an extra five minutes after class working on improve." Dean snapped.

"I don't like improve though." Dave complained.

"Well tough, it wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoyed it." Dean said hiding a shocked look on his face, he just took a stab at what he remembered from watching Sam's acting class in high school, when Sam tried out for _Our Town. _He didn't know there was such thing as improve. "Now split into groups of-" Dean stopped to count how many kids where in the class "three and work out a quick skit the place New York city, New York, the situation, well you come up with that and the others guess. No voices. Now go." The kids got up and did as Dean told them to. One girl came up to him with hope in her eyes.

"Mr. Clayton?" She asked.

"Yes Miss.-" Dean asked turning around to look at her.

"Scott, Teresa Scott." Teresa said holding out her hand for Dean to shake.

"Well, Hello Miss Scott, why don't you find a group, there is a boy and girl over there looking for a third person." Dean said pointing to Dave and another girl.

"I want to say that I know your real name, but don't worry its safe with me." Teresa said.

"What real name?" Dean asked faking a confused look. Teresa lowered her voice.

"You're really Dean Winchester, I know all about you and your brother Sam. You're here to hunt the ghost right?" Dean stared at the girl. How did she find out?

"I read all of Carver Edlund books." She said excitedly "Everyone knows that the theater is haunted, but it only started killing people recently. I finally get to see my dream man!" She whispered. "Of course I knew who you where the moment you walked in. With the rock star names and I saw the Impala in the teachers' parking lot on the way in from my bus. I was wondering what class you'd be teaching. You're shorter than I thought but I don't mine. Is it true that you carried Sam out of the house fire that killed your mom? Is that why you're so protective of him? I have two older sisters and a younger sister. After I started reading Carver Edlund books I started thinking about how you would treat Sam in different situations and my relationship with Amelia, that's my younger sister, grew a lot. We use to not get along at all but now mom says we are as thick as thefts." The girl said in almost one breath.

"Ahh, yeah, ok look Miss. Scott-" Dean said

"Teresa." She interrupted him.

"Ok Teresa, go work with your group and we'll talk later ok?" Dean said looking around for Sam. Teresa skipped over to Dave and the other girl to work on their skit as Dean went to locate his brother. He found him up in the catwalk with the EMF meter.

"Well? Find anything?" Dean asked as soon as he was in hearing range.

"No, nothing." Sam said "How is the acting class going?"

"Well we've got our cover blown by Teresa Scott." Dean said "And she has a thing for me." He shuttered. Sam snorted.

"Your own Becky, sweet." Sam laughed.

"Shut up Sam." Dean snapped. "God that girl can talk." Sam, still laughing looked out at the students.

"Which one is Teresa?"

"The one over there, black hair in the jean vest, with the purple headband in." Dean said pointing her out.

"Ahh, good luck." Sam said. "I don't think the ghost is going to be making an appearance here Dean, at least not with all these kids around."

"Yeah you're right, let's go down and make sure the kids aren't killing each other and we'll come back tonight." Dean said. Unfortunately for him Teresa was coming up to talk to him and overheard. Hurrying back down she made her way over to her group and starting talking to her fellow group members.

Later on that night found Sam and Dean back in the theater with their shotguns and iron.

"I'll take the left you take the right and we'll meet in the middle sound good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, remember if you get into trouble you have a walkie-talkie." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said making his way over to the stairs he started to ascend. Half way up he heard someone whisper.

"Hi Dean!" Dean jumped the next second he had his gun aimed right at Teresa's head.

"Did you think I was a ghost?" Teresa asked laughing.

"You should be home asleep." Dean snapped "How did you get in here?"

"I slipped in after school and waited." Teresa said.

"And your parents aren't wondering why you're not home asleep?" Dean questioned as he made his way up the stairs.

"I'm living on my own, I'm eighteen." Teresa explained "Now, what do you want me to do to help out Dean-O?"

"Well for starters, don't call me Dean-O and turn your butt around and go home and go to bed." Dean suggested.

"And miss out on bring a ghost down just like in the books, are you nuts?" Teresa asked.

"No, but clearly you are." Dean muttered.

"Hey is it true that you're mom helped you out in _Home_?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, mom's energy and the poltergeists energy canceled each other out so mom gave her death, I guess, to help Sam and me out." Dean said as he started walking down the catwalk. "Be careful, you don't want to slip and fall." He cautioned. Teresa sighed and he heard her mutter "so caring."

"Hey Sam, where are you?" Dean asked over the walkie-talkie as he continued to walk out into the middle of the catwalk.

"On the other side of the catwalk, why?" Sam answered back.

"Just wondering." Dean said "Any sign of our ghost?"

"No, all clear here so far." Sam said. Dean just pressed the talk button to tell Sam that they should give it a few minutes more then wrap it up and go back to the motel to get some shut eye when Teresa let out a yell. Dean looked up. There in a pink dress looking murderous was the ghost.

"Dean, what happened are you alright?" Sam asked from over the two way.

"Ghost at twelve O' clock." Dean said into the walkie-talkie.

"What's it doing?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer. "Teresa walk back very slowly." Dean whispered.

"Ok." Teresa said as she turned around and began to walk back to the end of the catwalk.

"You killed me! Why? You said I was your star." The ghost said advancing on them. Dean backed up slowly taking aim with the gun.

"Don't you dare think you can get rid of me that quick." The ghost said and lunched at Dean. Dean fired off a shot that dispersed the ghost and backing up he loaded the gun again keeping an eye out for the ghost. It didn't appear again.

"Dean?" Sam asked worried into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, Sammy. We're here." Dean answered.

"You ok? And what do you mean by we're who else is there?"

"We're fine. Remember Teresa?" Dean asked.

"Acting class Teresa…yeah why?" Sam asked.

"Well she showed up." Dean said "So we'll meet you out by the car."

Fifteen minutes later Sam, Dean and Teresa where by the car.

"Hello Baby!" Teresa said petting the hood.

"Don't touch my car and don't call her baby." Dean snapped. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dean _you _call the car baby." He pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'm the only one who can." Dean said.

"Ok so we now know for a fact that the theater is haunted now we just need to figure out who by." Teresa said.

"Oh no, no, no. Sam and I will figure out who's haunting the theater you Teresa, will go home ok?" Dean said.

"But Dean-O, I want to help." Teresa said pouting. Dean sighed and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged trying not to laugh.

"Look Teresa, the best way you can help _Dean-O-" _here Sam had to cough to hide his laughter. Once he got it under control he continued. "The best way to help Dean is to go home and stay there."

"Are you sure?" Teresa asked looking at Dean "Really I could help you, I-I-I could help you do the research, I could hold the flash light and help you dig up the body."

"Teresa, look, I know you want to help, so how's this," Dean said "You give us your phone number and we'll call you if we need help how's that?"

"Really you'll call if you need help?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, cross my heart." Dean said.

"Ok Dean-O." She said and jumped into his arms, gave him a kiss and wrote her number on a scrap of paper.

"You better call the minuet you need help." Teresa said and disappeared into the dark. The brothers stayed there under the cover of dark before finally making a move to get into the car.

"Least my fan's not as nuts as Becky." Dean said as the brothers headed towards their motel room.

Two days later as Sam and Dean started to head out of town Dean called Teresa.

"Ann Arbor hospital psych ward how can I direct your call?" A female voice said. Dean's eyes grew wide and he hung up with a click.


	51. The day Dean died

**(This wasn't a request. I just thought this one up. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Thank you to yilian, LilyBolt,** **Guest,** **Guest2, Guest again, fallingleafviolinist,** **Jackie, and FIGHTTHEFAIRIES for your reviews. **

**Yillan to your question about Teresa, yes she is a patient at the psych ward. She's getting better so they let her attend normal classes at the high school. **

**To Tammy if you are still reading the one shots, I will not be doing your request because I have not watched season 10 yet but THANK YOU for the spoiler! **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I do not own _Supernatural._) **

The day Dean died the sun came up bright orange on the eastern horizon. Sam didn't see it.

The day Dean died birds still sang in the trees. Sam didn't hear them.

The day Dean died a breeze blew on his tear stained face. Sam didn't feel it.

The day Dean died all Sam saw was his protector, his rock, his older brother's blank look staring at the sun not seeing it.

The day Dean died all Sam heard was the silence of Dean's unbeating heart and a sound coming from him sounding like a wounded animal.

The day Dean died all Sam felt was hopelessness and despair, he couldn't save his brother, the one person who saved him so many times. The one time Sam had a chance to save Dean, he couldn't do it.

The day Dean died, Sam wished he could have died with him.


	52. You hunt monsterscool

**(So FIGHTTHEFAIRIES wanted one set pre-season one where Jess finds out about Sam's past and is cool with it. **

**FIGHTTHEFAIRIES I hope you like this one. **

**Thank you to Guest1, yilian, Lilybolt and guest1 again for your reviews. **

**Also guest2 who was asking if I was a bit harsh calling out Tammy for giving away spoilers for season 10, I don't think I was. I was not calling her names or anything like that. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Also, guest1, when you wanted John to break a leg where you thinking as a one shot or as a multi-chapter fic? I'm assuming a one shot but thought I'd ask. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural.) **_

The first month they moved in they felt cold spots, normally by the bedroom window or by the sink in the kitchen. Jess put it down as faulty heating and Sam put a salt circle around the bed and in the kitchen.

The next month lights started flickering, Jess called the apartment manager to complain and Sam started taking an iron fireplace shovel to bed and put it next to him on the floor, Jess also found a pistol under his pillow one day while making the bed loaded with salt of all things.

The third month they moved in Sam would come home later from the library but call every half hour to check up on her and make sure she was ok. She found it amusing and sweet that he did that and said that she was fine but hurry up and get home so he could get something to eat.

The forth month she decided to get down to the bottom of the mystery that was her boyfriend.

"Sam, sweetie what are you doing? It's eleven O' clock at night." The pretty blond asked as her boyfriend of a year sat at the table in sweat pants and a t-shirt on his laptop his fingers clicking away franticly.

"Nothing Jess, just looking into the history of the apartment." Sam said flashing her a lopsided grin, one of the many things that Jess loved about her boyfriend Sam Winchester was that he liked old buildings always wanted to find out about them and the history of if it so it did not sound odd to her that he'd be looking into the history of the apartment.

"Oh, find anything interesting?" She asked as she went into the kitchen and carefully as to not mess up the salt lines, filled the tea kettle and put it on to boil. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed two mugs and put a tea bag into each. Peppermint in hers and ginger for Sam. She sat down opposite him and put her head on her hands and just looked at him. Tall, hazel eyes and brown hair. She wondered how she got so lucky on a boyfriend.

"Not really, there's a local legion about a boy who got killed by cops when this place was a warehouse back in the 70s." Sam said "Let's see. Yada yada, oh Jack pot!" he said and Jess shook her head as she took the water off the stove and poured it over the tea.

"What's jack pot?" She asked arching an eye brow as she set Sam's mug down by the computer.

"Well, the warehouse was renovated into apartments in the 1980s," Sam said forgetting who he was talking to "Ghosts get stirred up when there are major renovations done, workers reported seeing a ghostly figure of a boy in bell bottoms and a paisley shirt. I'll bet you anything it was the spirit of this kid ahh." Sam paused and looked back at the article he found "Mark Wilson."

"Wait, you're saying that the apartment is haunted?" Jess asked sitting back down at the table.

"Umm, it's a possibility." Sam said taking a sip of the tea and sighed.

"So, you're saying you believe in ghosts?" Jess said. Sam fidgeted with the string on the tea bag not looking Jess in the eye. Finally he looked her in the eye.

"Jess, I need to tell you something. If you want to break up with me after I tell you that's fine, but you must promise me that you won't go telling everyone ok?"

"Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone." Jess said she even did the 'cross my heart' thing her and some grade school friends use to do. "And Sam, I'll never break up with you." Sam smiled.

"You might after I tell you this." He said and took a deep breath. "I hunted ghosts."

"Come again?" Jess asked "I thought I heard you say you hunted ghosts?"

"I did say that." Sam nodded "I know it's crazy, but ghosts are real, so is pretty much everything you thought was not real is real."

"Really. So, the boogeyman, vampires, werewolves, they're all real?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, all except for vampires at least we've never heard of them, anyway, my dad, brother and I we hunt them, well my dad and brother still do." Sam said taking another sip of his tea. "I'll start looking for a new place tomorrow."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Well, I just told you I hunt monsters Jessica." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I heard. I think that's kinda cool." Jess smiled "you're like batman, saving Gotham City from the evils that lurk in the night."

"Naw, Dean's Batman, I'm more like Robin." Sam grinned.

"Well I think it's cool, so Robin, what will we have to do to get rid of this ghost and why would the ghost be acting up again after twenty years?" Jess asked taking a sip of her own tea.

"_I _will go to the library tomorrow and see if I can find a newspaper that says where he's buried and it should be just a simple salt and burn, as for why he turned up again could be because they are remodeling the down stairs apartments I don't know." Sam said shutting down the computer.

"So burning the bones should destroy it?" Asked Jess.

"Yeah, well it's remains and destroying the remains should make the ghost go as well." Sam said.

"Oh, then we can get rid of the salt lines and the gun under your pillow?" Jess asked.

"The salt lines yes, I'm not getting rid of the hand gun, I'll just swap out the salt bullets for real bullets." Sam said yawning.

"I don't know Sam, I'm a little hesitant about keeping a gun in the apartment." Jess said as she finished her tea, got up and put it into the sink.

"Why?" Sam asked as he put his own cup into the sink and made his way into the bedroom.

"Will it be loaded?" Jess asked.

"No, Jess, I won't keep it loaded." Sam sighed and fell into the bed.

"Ok, just as long as we can go to the gun range some time and you teach me to shoot. I won't always have my Robin here to protect me." Jess said sliding in next to Sam and gave him a kiss and fell asleep.


	53. Dean

**(Ok so here's another chapter that wasn't requested. **

**I hope you like this one. **

**FIGHTTHEFAIRIES: I looked up the tunnel and it sounds like it would be creepy to go into. It may take me a while to write it but I am writing it. **

**Thank you to FIGHTTHEFAIRIES and guest for your reviews on chapter 52. **

**Also guest, that's what I thought when you requested it but just wanted to make sure. **

**Also to all who read this PLEASE take a look at my profile I up dated it and put some stuff in there that everyone who is going to request one shots should know. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all spelling mistakes ae mine and mine alone.****) **

Sam yawned and rolled out of bed looking over at the other bed at his older brother Dean. Dean laid there on his stomach a sleep, the blankets Sam had tucked in around him last night still cocooning him. It looked like he had not moved at all since Sam had brought him into the motel room. It had been a hard hunt last night and Dean had come off far worse than they had expected. Sam sighed turned his attention to the bathroom. A hot shower was calling his name after a quick stop to his duffel bag to grab clean clothing he made his way into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He emerged a half hour later in a clean shirt and jeans. Dean was still asleep, covers still around him. Sam wrote a note and left it by the clock so if Dean woke up, wishful thinking on Sam's part, he wouldn't panic then Sam grabbed the keys and went to get breakfast.

On the way to the diner Sam thought of all the ways they could have done the hunt differently. The major one was that Sam could have shot the wendigo right away instead of hollering at Dean and alerting the monster to Dean's location. That's why Dean got hurt so badly. Because of Sam's mistake. Sam pulled into the diner parking lot got out and slammed the car door with more force then he meant to.

"Sorry." Sam said patting the car on the hood then stopped, Dean really was rubbing off on him. Laughing slightly and shaking his head he made his way into the diner. It was a typical diner, counter seats and booths lined the wall with a few tables in the middle. The décor was a shout out to the bygone era of poodle skirts and sock hops and the lady behind the counter look as old as the décor.

"Where's your partner?" She asked as Sam made his way up to the counter.

"Back at the motel resting." Sam said smiling as he sat down and grabbed a menu.

"Can I get you something to start off with, coffee maybe, you look like you need it." The women said.

"Yeah, to go please."

"You got it." She left and Sam consulted the menu. Deciding on pancakes with a side of hash browns Sam ordered them to go as well. It took a few minutes and as he waited she asked again about Dean wondering why he had not gotten anything for him. Sam said that they'd get him something to eat on the way out of town. Soon his food was ready and Sam paid for it and left. Once he got to the motel and back inside the room he was not surprised to find Dean still just as he had left him. Sam didn't have an appetite any more. Tossing the pancakes into the trash he sipped the coffee willing Dean to wake up but knowing Dean wouldn't. When the wendigo saw Dean, it went after him and Dean didn't have time to fire his gun. The monster clawed Dean up bad and he lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. Dean wasn't asleep. Dean was dead. And in Sam's eyes it was his fault.


	54. Break a leg

**(Ok so Guest requested that I write a one shot about John breaking his leg on a hunt and is unable to do much of anything. While he's recovering Dean and Sam have to help with everything. She also requested that Sam and Dean be younger. **

**Sam is 7 and Dean is 11. **

**I don't think this one turned out too bad. **

**I hope you like this one guest. **

**Thank you to Nikki Ross, TroyandAbed,** **Guest, FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**And thank you to LilyBolt for your review on chapter 52**

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I hope this one makes up for the Debby Downer of a chapter I posted on Friday. **

**Also, I started a blog where I talk about **_**Supernatural, Doctor Who **_**and other things that I like. If you want to take a look the link in in my profile page. **

**If you do take a look at it please tell me what you think.**

**Now on the chapter 54.) **

**OoO**

John sighed and glanced away from the TV to look at the cast that went all the way up to his thigh. He had been hunting a shape shifter and the thing had jumped him and he had fallen off the second story into a simi. Killed the shifter and left him with a broken leg. Considering how high he had fallen from, it could have been worse, as his eleven year old son Dean had pointed out.

"Dad, time for your pain meds." His youngest son seven year old Sammy, Sam as he now insisted on being called, brought John out of his musings of the hunt. Smaller than most kids at that age, he still had to hit a growth spirt, with a mop of sandy blond hair Sam had the look of his mother Mary. Blond hair and hazel eyes, plus a 'puppy dog' stair that makes Dean do almost anything for his younger brother.

"Thanks Sam." John said taking the big white pill form Sam's small hand as well as the glass of water. Sam stayed until John and swallowed it and handed the glass back. He had at least a half hour before they messed with him enough to where he wanted to sleep so he observed his two boys. Dean was at the stove making supper for Sam and by the smell it was what Dean called a 'put hair on your chest' supper to answer Sam's question on what they were having, meaning that it was whatever they had in the fridge. Dean had to grow up quick John reflected, he had pushed his younger brother in to Dean's arms when the kid was just four years old and John had never really taken Sam back. Like at that moment, he had handed over all responsibility of raising Sam to Dean who was still just a child himself. Sam was back and crawled up onto the queen bed and stretched out next to John his back up against the head board.

"Whatcha watchin'?" he asked.

"_Gunsmoke_" John answered.

"Oh, what's it about?" Sam asked ever the questioner.

"Cowboys." John answered.

"Oh, why is it black and white?"

"Because Sam, it's an old TV show and they didn't have colour back then." Dean answered as he took a pot off the stove "now come and eat supper's ready." He set the pan on the table and got out bowls. "Dad would you like some?" he asked.

"No, Dean. I'm not hungry right now." John said closing his eyes.

"Ok, Sam sit down don't be sitting on your knees." Dean sighed.

"But Dean how am I gonna reach the table?" Sam asked.

"Here, we'll put this under your butt so you can reach how's that?" Dean asked as he found an old telephone book and set it on the chair. "Better?"

"Yeah." Sam's voice said sounding far away as John drifted off to sleep.

The next morning John woke up to silence. That's what was unnerving. Ordinarily there was quiet whispers from his sons as Sam wanted to watch cartoons and Dean was making breakfast. Panicking slightly John grabbed the handle of the knife that he could feel under the flat spoiled milk smelling pillow. Opening his eyes dappled sunlight filtered into the room. Someone had pulled the shades on the window so he could sleep. Looking to the right he found the bed made up and a note next to the clock.

_Dad, _

_Sammy and I went to get some fresh air and food. We should be back in a little while. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Sam. _

_Dean. 9:00AM _

John looked at the time. 9:30AM so they left a half hour ago. Sitting up he found that someone, most likely Dean, put a cup of coffee on the table. Sipping the lukewarm liquid caffeine John let his mind wonder back to last night. What _did _Dean make himself and Sam for supper? If they had no food did they run out last night or the night before then? Dean had said it was a 'put hair on your chest' supper but what was that? Worried that Sam and Dean had to eat something that was spoiled, more of Dean because there was no way Dean would force his younger brother to eat rotten food, John grabbed the crutches that Dean had leaned up against the wall. After a few false starts John was able to balance and move around. He went and looked into the garbage and the fridge. The garbage held what appeared to be the remainder of supper last night, some kind of meat, with some stuff John couldn't make out. It looked gross and he was ashamed to think that he was grateful he didn't have to eat it. Going to the fridge John took a quick peek in a bottle of milk and an egg and his face burned with shame. Making his way back to the bed and laying down he let a few tears slide out from his eyes. He was the one that should be making supper for Sam and Dean, he should be the one who got Sam up for school and had breakfast ready for both of his sons. He should be taking Dean out during the day to deer hunt in the fall not to hunt monsters every night. There was so much he should have done should do for his boys. _After I kill the demon, we'll go someplace and I'll raise them proper. _John decided. Noises coming from outside caught his attention.

"Now Sam, we need to be quiet when we go in Dad still may be asleep." Dean's voice said. "We'll get them in some water and you can put it on the table ok, I'm sure dad will love them. After we get this put away we should get stuff together to wash and just clean the motel room a little bit."

"Do we have to Dean?" Sam's voice whined as the door handle jiggled and both boys walked in Dean with a paper bag full of groceries and Sam with a handful of dandelions.

"Yes Sam we have to ok, with dad laid up we need to help out as much as we can." Dean set the bag on the table and started to put food away.

"Hello boys." John said.

"Dad, your wake!" Sam said happily running over to John and giving him a hug. "Look at what I got you!" And he thrust the bright yellow weeds into Johns face.

"Oh dandelions." John said. "Thanks Sam, why don't you give them to Dean and he can put them in some water for you."

"No, I want to put them in myself." Sam exclaimed as he marched over to the small kitchen where Dean was putting away some canned soups. Sam tried to reach for a glass to put the dandelions in but found he was too short

"Dean, can you get me a glass?" Sam asked. Dean grinned and grabbed a glass and filled it up halfway with water.

"Here you go shrimp." Dean joked Sam stuck his tongue out at his older brother and plopped the weeds into it and set in next to John on the table.

"Ok Sam, now we need to get picking up." Dean said as he folded the paper bag and stuck it under the sink.

"But Dean." Sam started to whine again.

"Sam." Dean said in a no nonsense voice that John relised he had used on Dean more than once.

"Fine." Sam grumbled and started tossing clothing into the dirty laundry bag while Dean did the breakfast dishes and put a saucepan full of water on the stove. John watched as Sam went all over the small motel room picking up clothing and other little things that got strewn about over the three days that they had stayed there so far.

"Here Dad," Dean's voice made John jump a little and he looked at his oldest son who had a bowl of something in his hands "I made you a bowl of oatmeal, you didn't have supper last night and I thought you'd be hungry." Dean said as he gave John the bowl of instant oatmeal.

"Thanks Dean." John said "Hey Dean, Sam you listen as well, I want to say thank you. I couldn't ask for better sons. I'm proud of you two. You have been a big help so far and I know you're going to continue to be a big help to me so thank you."

"No problem Dad, that's what family's for right?" Dean asked smiling then turned to help Sam collect the soiled clothing.

"Yeah, that's what family's for." John whispered as he ate his oatmeal.

**OoO**


	55. What they think

**( I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was away from my computer. **

**Anyway, I thought of this one after I found something on the internet about what Sam's college friends would think after they heard about him on the news. There are more than likely other stories on FFN about this topic but this is my take on it. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to Guest1, LilyBolt and Guest2 for your reviews. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

**OoO**

A few years ago I was watching the news getting ready for work and was pouring myself a cup of coffee into a to go mug when the name Winchester caught my attention. I remembered there was a Sam Winchester in a few of my classes at college a few years ago he was quiet kept to himself. Never talked much about his family. His girlfriend Jessica died in an apartment fire a few months ago and then he disappeared and no one had heard from him since. I turned towards the TV and a news anchorman was saying something about Dean Winchester being killed. I turned up the volume on the TV and watched in stunned silence.

"_A woman was found beaten and killed two days ago in her St. Louis, Missouri home local authorities suspect that serial killer Dean Winchester is responsible for her death, when police went to confront Mr. Winchester they found he had already been killed. No leads as to who shot him. _

"_Well," _I thought as I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door _"No wonder Sam never mentioned his family if this Dean is any relation to him. _I put it out of my mind and go on with life. I moved out of California and back home to North Carolina where I met and married my husband George. I forgot all about Sam's supposed relative on the TV until one night in May when I was getting ready for bed and sat down next to George to watch the news.

"_Authorities are saying that serial killer Dean Winchester along with his younger brother Sam held up a bank in Milwaukee last night. Dean Winchester was assumed dead last year in St. Louis Missouri when police went to bring him in for the murder of a young women." _Then a photograph of Dean and Sam appeared on the screen. Sam's hair was longer then I remembered but it was him.

"No." I whispered "That's impossible."

"What's impossible honey?" George asked.

"A guy I knew in college is being accused of holding up a bank with his older brother." I said pointing to the TV "I didn't know him that well, but he seemed like a nice guy."

"Guess that goes to show you can't always assume people are nice just by how they look." George said climbing into bed. I shut the TV off and laid down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said and shut off my lamp. Maybe Dean Winchester was a killer and a bank robber but Sam? Something in my heart told me that this could not be him. It just couldn't be.

**OoO**


	56. Adam

**(So this one is for guest who wanted a story about Adam. I don't know if it was guest1 or guest2 but here you go guest. **

**I hope this is what you wanted. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Thank you to guest1 and guest2 for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**.) **

**OoO**

Adam was the first man on earth, but in the Winchester family, I was the youngest. Dean and Sam didn't even know I existed until a ghoul killed me and used my body as bait to get to dad. I watched as ghoul me asked what dad did with Dean for his birthday. Dean went quiet and said that dad didn't do anything with him or Sam on their birthdays. It wasn't until later I found out that dad was really obsessed with killing the thing that killed his wife Mary.

I watched as Sam taught ghoul me how to shoot and it seemed like he liked the thought of having a younger brother, I just wish it _was _me there I would of loved the thought of having older brothers.

Then when they burned my ghoul body instead of burying it a 'hunter's funeral' I think Dean called it I appeared at my prom making out with Cynthia Johnson.

Then one day an angel popped up beside me and told me that I was a vessel for another angel Michael. They told me that if I did this for them then mom and I could go back to living on earth or something like that. You know that saying 'if it's too good to be true it probably is?' well it turns out the saying is true. I was put into this room where the angel Zachariah, his name was, had put Dean to try to get him to say yes and they manipulated me into saying yes. The minute I said it I regretted it. I tried to get out. I pounded on the door begging Dean to help me. I could hear both of my brothers trying to get the door open. The last thing I remember is a white light. To quote my big brother angels are dicks.

I was aware of what was going on when Michael possessed me. I really did not want to fight Sam. I don't know if Sam wanted to fight me or not, but when that other angel Castle, no Castiel that's it Castiel, when he showed up and asked Michael if Dean could have five minutes with Sam I was slightly hurt, why didn't Dean want to talk to me? Then I remembered they didn't really know me. They knew ghoul me.

Then after Sam grabbed me we fell and just kept falling. I watched as Sam got pulled back out of hell without his soul sure, but he didn't have to endure the pain any more the endless screaming coming from my own mouth as Michael and Lucifer tortured me.

Sam, why didn't you protect me from them?

Dean why didn't you save me? Aren't I your brother as well?

**OoO**


	57. The Tunnel

**(So chapter 57's idea is from FIGHTTHEFAIRIES. They wanted one where Sam and Dean go to the Sensabaugh tunnel in Tennessee. I have never been to Tennessee, and I have never heard of this tunnel. So I did some research, and like all local legends there are a few different variations. **

**So, this should be interesting. **

**I'm putting this one down in season 1ish.**

**I hope you like this one FIGHTTHEFAIRIES. Sorry this one took so long to get put up. Please forgive me? **

**Thank you to FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, Guest1 and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter.**

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Also, I am so sorry to do this to you after I was gone for a week but I'll be without internet again and I don't know how long for. Again, I am so sorry. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.**_**) **

"Sammy, wake up we're stopping for the night." Dean announced shaking his younger brother's shoulder as he turned into the _Mocking bird hotel. _

"Hmm, what?" Sam asked as he opened his eyes and unstuck his cheek from Dean's leather jacket that Dean must have put under his head when he fell asleep.

"We're stopping for the night." Dean repeated as he got out and went to get a room for them. Sam waited in the car soon as Dean came out of the hotel office he popped the trunk and got out himself still holding onto Deans' jacket and met him around the back of the impala.

"Dean, where are we exactly?" Sam asked through a yawn.

"Kingsport, Tennessee." Dean answered as he grabbed the weapons bag and handed it to Sam as he took his own personal bag and Sam's as well.

"Oh." Sam said his mind still to fuzzy with sleep to put together why they had stopped.

"Come on Sam, let's get into the motel and get a good night's sleep." Dean grinned as he led Sam into the motel and as soon as Sam hit the bed he was back asleep. Dean pulled off Sam's coat and shoes but didn't bother tucking him in, it was too hot for that. He put up the protection wards around the room. After he got that done, Dean kicked off his jeans and crawled into his own bed and fell asleep.

Dean woke up to soft clicking noise. Letting out a moan of protest he rolled over and opened his eyes. Sam was at the small motel table a large coffee by the computer next to him.

"Morning sunshine." He grinned as he saw Dean sit up.

"Morning, what time is it?" Dean asked looking out the window.

"Oh about ten O' clock." Sam answered as he took a sip from the coffee cup.

"Hmm." Dean sighed and stretching he made his way into the bathroom.

Half an hour later he emerged with a cloud of steam and a towel wrapped around his waist and hair.

"Are you going to start singing Led Zeppelin again?" Sam asked worriedly moving to cover his ears. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No Sam, I just forgot to bring in jeans and a t-shirt." Dean said "Why do you want me to?"

"No, please don't, you'll probably get the cops called on us for torcher or something." Sam said. "Anyway once you get done in there I think I found us a case." Sam finished going back to the computer.

"Great." Dean said going back into the bathroom and a few minutes later walked out and grabbed the other coffee Sam had gotten.

"So, what's this case you have?" Dean asked "How far away is it?"

"Well it's here in Kingsport." Sam said scanning an article he found on-line.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Dean asked interestedly.

"A haunted tunnel." Sam read off.

"What's the legend?" Dean asked as he sat down at the table and took another swig of coffee.

"Well, there is a lot of different back stories to it. In one, Mr. Edward Sensabaugh, who the tunnel is named after, supposedly let a homeless guy into his house as an act of kindness and the guy stole from him and took his baby daughter and got away and drowned her in the river by the tunnel. Another one says that Edward went mad and killed his whole family in the tunnel. Yet another variation of the story tell that a young pregnant woman was murdered by someone." Sam said as he took a sip of his own coffee and continued. "Now apparently at night if you stop your car in the middle of the tunnel and get out, you'll hear screaming from somewhere in the tunnel and when you go back to your car to get out it won't start and you'll find hand prints of a child on the window." Sam concluded.

"Ok, creepy ghost kids, and a psycho ghost, I'm in." Dean said "But if it messes with my car I'll kill it." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what we're going to do anyway?" Sam asked confused.

"Shut up." Dean said and grabbed his coat "Let's get some food in us then we'll question the locals about the tunnel of doom." Sam sighed and followed Dean out.

Later on that night Dean and Sam stood outside the entrance to the tunnel, the car headlights shining into the tunnel and reflecting off of the bricks, armed with shot guns loaded with rock salt. The locals said pretty much the same stuff Sam had found on-line and thankfully thought they were just ghost hunters looking for a thrill.

"Ready?" Dean asked looking at Sam. Sam didn't answer just positioned his gun higher and nodded his head.

"Ok, let's go." Dean said leading the way into the tunnel.

"Here ghostie, ghostie, ghostie." Dean said whistling.

"Dean, I don't think that's going to work." Sam laughed.

"Yeah well worth a shot." Dean said as he walked farther in. Right when he got into the middle he heard a noise.

"Sam, do you hear that?" He asked looking back at his brother who was silhouetted by the entrance.

"Hear what?" Sam asked walking over to Dean and as Sam got nearer he heard it as well. A soft crying, coming closer and closer along with footsteps. The brothers raised their guns and Dean looked left while Sam turned his back and looked right. They couldn't see anything, but the crying got louder and louder until it was right next to them.

"Fire Sam, fire!" Dean hollered as he let out a salt round and started running.

"At what?" Sam questioned as he ran back to the car. Dean's footsteps followed him out and back to the car.

"Ok, new plan." Dean said as he got into the car. "Sam you fire out the window and I'll drive through."

"Again, what am I shooting at?" Questioned Sam "I can't see anything!"

"Just shoot, maybe we'll get lucky." Dean said as he started the car up and started to drive through Sam sat shotgun and fired hitting the walls of the tunnel. As they neared the center of the passage way the Impala died on them.

"No, no, no, come on." Dean yelled in frustration as the car turned over.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We get out and push her out, I'm going to kill this thing!" Dean yelled as he slammed the door shut and got to the front, Sam did the same.

"Ok come on." Dean said pushing and the ca started to roll backwards. All around them Sam and Dean both heard a baby crying and footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally getting the car out of the tunnel the brothers wasted no time in turning around and heading back to the motel. Sam did some more research and found that Edward use to live in a house next to the tunnel and it was still standing. The morning after they got rid of the ghost as they went to get breakfast Dean pointed out a set of hand-prints on the car. They were way too small to be his or Sam's and they were on the inside on the rear window.

**OoO**


	58. Snow day

**(Hello. I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Thank you so much to Guest1, FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, LilyBolt and Lia for your reviews/requests on the last chapter and thank you to guest 2 for your review on chapter 56.**

**Lia, I have your request added to my list so I'll be getting to it I just don't know when. **

**This one is set when Sam and Dean are teens. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.**_

**I hope you like this one.) **

**OoO **

Dean watched the snow fall through the motel window. Their dad had been gone for a week now and with the way the snow was falling it would be another week until he got back, if the roads got plowed in time.

"Dean, will there be school tomorrow?" His brother Sam asked as he joined Dean in looking out the window.

"I don't know Sam, we'll see tomorrow ok?" Dean said "Come on its past your bedtime."

"Yeah, like I haven't stayed up past nine O' clock before." Sam rolled his eyes but made his way to the bed and crawled in.

"You warm enough?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You sure, I can get you an extra blanket if you're cold." Dean said as he made his way over to the closet and grabbed it anyway and put it at the end of Sam's bed.

"Dean, I'm fine. I'm not cold or anything." Sam sighed.

"Well just in case you get cold." Dean told him as he got into his own bed and fell asleep.

Dean woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee.

"Sam, please tell me you didn't use ten scoops of coffee." The nineteen year old mumbled as he got up.

"Dean that was years ago and it was my first time making coffee." The fifteen year old said rolling his eyes "And I used three this time." Dean grunted and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower while Sam turned on the radio to hear the school closings.

"The school's closed for today!" Sam whooped as Dean walked out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around his head and another around his waist.

"Great." Dean said sighing. He still had to go to work, he worked at the automotive shop in town. The pay was good and he normally was working the times Sam was in school so he could pick Sam up after school let out most days.

As Sam hurried into the bathroom to take his shower Dean changed into jeans and a t-shirt with a wool sweater over it. Peeking outside he saw that it stopped snowing sometime in the night and the roads where covered in white powder and the Impala was just a white lump. Letting out a shiver Dean made to pull on his boots and jacket.

"Sam, I'm going out to get the car out. Dress warm." Dean hollered to his brother and went out shutting the motel door behind him. By the time he got back inside Sam had gotten out of the shower, dressed in a blue plaid flannel shirt and jeans.

"I hate winter Sam, I really _hate _it." Dean grumbled as he took off the jacket and tossed it over the kitchenette chair and sat down on the bed to remove his boots.

"Why?" Sam asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Because baby won't start it so cold and the motel parking lot has not been plowed yet so I'm stuck and since when do you drink coffee?" Dean asked he went over to the phone to call the shop to tell them he wasn't going to be coming in to work.

"Since today, we ran out of hot chocolate mix last night." Sam said as he took a sip of the dark black liquid and made a face.

"Here Sammy, try some sweetener in it." Dean laughed as he hung up the phone and went over to the cupboards and began digging around and soon came back with a small container of sugar.

"I found this while looking in the cupboards putting away food." Dean explained to the look of surprise on Sam's face. Dean added in a good two spoonful's and added in some canned milk and gave it a stir.

"Now try it." He said as he passed the mug over to his brother. Sam took a sip.

"Hey, it's good!" He grinned.

"Yeah?" Dean asked "The canned milk isn't giving it a funny flavor?"

"No. I like it." Sam said taking another sip.

"Well good." Dean nodded and sat down on the bed and turned the TV on to a _Bewitched _marathon.

Two hours later the caffeine was hitting Sam and he was getting hyper.

"Sam, will you knock it off?" Dean snapped in an irritated voice as Sam yet again snapped the lamp on and off.

"Deeeaaannnn, I'm bored." Sam whined. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, get dressed up in your warmest clothing." Dean said as he made his way over to the closet to grab his snow pants.

"Why?" Sam asked as he pulled on a sweatshirt and went to get his snow pants on.

"Because we are going to go outside to play." Dean told his younger brother as he found mittens and hats for them both.

"Where at?" Sam questioned as he tugged on his boots and then his mittens.

"Don't know yet." Dean said as he opened up the motel door and Sam ran out whooping.

"Sam, shut up will ya, Jes-!" Dean started to yell but got hit in the face with snow as Sam picked some up and flung it at him.

"Oh, you want a snowball fight little bro?" Dean asked as he made his way around the Impala with his own handful of snow. Sam was standing there grinning looking at his older brother.

"Payback time!" Dean yelled and Sam let out a screech of laughter as Dean lunged at him and they both fell down. By the time they got up Sam's face and front of his coat was covered in snow and both of them where panting.

"Come on Sam, let's go to the park and see if we can go sledding." Dean brushed off Sam's jacket and they headed down the block to the park both of them letting out puffs of air as they walked.

"Dean, what are we going to sled down on?" Sam asked as his boots crunched through the snow on the sidewalk.

"I'll find something for us Sam." Dean said as they walked across a street and took a left up to the park.

It was packed with kids and some parents all enjoying the snow that had fallen. Dean and Sam walked past the little kids building snowmen and past some kids Sam's age ice skating.

"See any of your friends?" Dean asked as Sam looked towards the skating rink.

"No." Sam answered as he walked past "Hey Dean, there's a guy renting sleds out!" Dean jogged to catch up with Sam who had made his way over to the man renting sleds.

"How much is it for two sleds?" Dean asked.

"Two sleds five dollars for three hours." The man explained and Dean looked at his watch. It was nine O' clock in the morning. They could sled until lunch and hopefully by then Sam will burn off the caffeine buzz he got.

"Ok, I'll take two of them please." Dean said peeling away a five dollar bill from the rest of the money in his wallet. The guy took the money and handed Dean two sleds from the stack of sleds. Both of the brothers took one and made their way up the hill looking out for other people coming down.

"I'll race you to the bottom!" Sam yelled as he got to the top and positioned his sled.

"You're on Sammy!" Dean hollered as he got ready.

"Go!" Sam screamed as he took off down the hill Dean close behind him.

"I win!" Sam said as Dean got off his sled.

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're lighter than I am geek." Dean grinned as he ruffled Sam's hair through his hat. "Come on, I'll race you to the top!" and he took off running up the hill.

Three hours later found two tired boys making their way home in the early afternoon sun.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said giving Dean a now rare hug.

"Anytime Sam." Dean grinned and returned the hug.

"What's for lunch?"

"I don't know, a grilled cheese with tomato soup sound good?" Dean asked as he unlocked the motel door.

"Sounds great." Sam said as he hung up his jacket and put his mittens and hat over the radiator.

"Ok, I'll make the sandwiches and soup you clean up deal?" Dean said as he mimicked Sam in putting his hat and mittens on the radiator.

"Yeah, I guess so. Can I have a cup of coffee?" Sam asked.

"No, you are having no more coffee, it'll keep you up all night." Dean said 'You can have a cup of milk ok."

"I thought all we had was canned milk?" Sam said confused.

"No, we have a carton of milk but just enough for lunch and supper, I'll get more tomorrow once the roads get plowed off. Now set the table please Sam." Dean said as he opened up the cheese slices and buttered the bread for lunch.


	59. five O' clock AM

**(So, I found this thing on Pinerest by Alexis Rose about Sam, when he was little, waking up early in the morning and then waking Dean up to play with him so I thought I'd write a story about it. I put the idea on the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you like it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Thank you to Guest1, Lia and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Also Lia for your question about how many requests I'm working on I have 7 ideas and out of them only three have anything really written on it. But I have other stories I'm working on that take up time as well.) **

**OoO**

The six year old looked over at the sleeping form of his ten year old brother then at the clock. It was four fifty in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet. Sam let out a sigh. The last time he had woken Dean up at four fifty Daddy had yelled at them both because he had a headache and wanted to sleep. Sam thought it was from all the falling down he did the night before when he got back from his walk. He wasn't supposed to see daddy like that but he was awake when he had come into the room him and Dean where sharing to look at the salt lines. When he asked Dean why daddy was falling down, Dean told him that dad was just having trouble balancing but he'd be fine. Sam nodded and snuggled up to his brother and fell asleep. The next morning when Sammy had woke up at four fifty and woke Dean up to play daddy yelled at Dean telling him that he knew better then to be so noisy when people were trying to sleep. Sam looked at the clock again. Four fifty-five. He let out another sigh and got up quietly and tiptoed to the bathroom. He came out and looked at the clock again four fifty six. Sam carefully opened the duffel bag that held three books, a handful of army-men and Legos that will soon find a new home in the Impala, and began to set up a battle. Using the books as a shield and a fort he set up a mock battle. He started to play but gave up after he 'killed' an army man. It was no fun playing by himself. He looked at the clock again five O' clock. That was long enough he got up and snuck over to where Dean was sleeping and shook him gently.

"Dean, you awake?" he whispered. Dean didn't answer him. Sam tried again shaking him harder. "Dean wake up, please."

"Sam go back to bed." Dean muttered as he rolled over onto his back and put his head under his pillow trying to fall back asleep.

"I can't." Sam said as he went over to the other side of the bed and tried again to wake his older brother up. "Come on. Get up." Sam commanded tugging on Dean's arm. Dean groaned but slowly got up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Alright, I'm up. Do you need breakfast Sammy?" He asked as he made his way over to the door that was connecting their room with John's room.

"No, play!" Sam shouted tugging Dean over to where he had set up the army men. Dean yawned and looked at his younger brother. Sam had gotten him up at five O' clock in the morning to play with army men? He shrugged and got down on the floor and started to set up another battle.

"I'll play with you Sam, but we need to be quiet because dad's a sleep." Dean said as he divided the army men between them, giving Sam the extra one.

"Ok, sorry De." Sam whispered as he took the offered toys and lined them up. Dean smiled slightly. Sam had been getting him up at five O' clock every morning since he was two just so Dean could play with him. Yeah Dean complained a little bit and grumbled, but not too much because five O' clock in the morning was his time with Sam, a time where both of them could act like the kids they were not the soldiers John was training them to be.

**OoO**

**("And then there's the time when they were little and kid!Sammy just wanted to play, so he would wake up at 5 a.m, shaking his brother up and asking him to play with him, they had that little time to be kids so Dean didn't complain. In fact, he just expected everyday that moment, because he loved playing with Sammy at 5 a.m.")**


	60. Catstiel's snow day

**(So LilyBolt had a request that the Winchester boys giving Cas his first taste of winter. **

**I hope you all like this one. **

**Thank you to Guest1, LilyBolt, angellec,** **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES,** **Lia, and trish for your reviews and story ideas. I will get to them as soon as I can. **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I am super super sorry if they sound OOC. **

**Set some time in Season 7 but no spoilers. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural) **_

**OoO**

The black Chevy made its way around a curve in the highway classic rock playing softly on the radio.

"Sam." The driver and owner of the car glanced over at his passenger who had fallen asleep some time ago his head on the window with the leather jacket of the driver tossed over him as a make shift blanket.

"Sammy, wake up." The driver took one hand off the steering wheel and shook Sam.

"Hmm, what do you want De?" Sam asked pulling the jacket closer to him as he tried to fall back asleep.

"I think we should give Cas a real taste of winter." Dean said glancing at Sam who sat up and tried to stretch, not an easy task for a six foot tall man folded into a small space.

"What do you mean by a taste of winter?" Sam questioned.

"You know, wake up early have pancakes, go skating and sledding outside have hot chocolate, make snowflakes out of paper that sort of thing, you know winter stuff that we use to do as kids."

"We never made snowflakes out of paper, you had me use tinfoil." Sam said.

"Yeah and they were some of the best snowflakes ever." Dean said.

"Yeah they were pretty cool." Sam agreed through a yawn as Dean pulled into a motel.

"Come on, let's get some sleep operation taste of winter for Cas starts early tomorrow." Dean said taking his jacket back from Sam and they grabbed their stuff and after Dean paid for a room fell asleep.

The next morning Sam and Dean where both up by nine O' clock and Sam went out to make a supplies run and Dean called Cas.

"Hello Dean." Cas said from behind him.

"Hey Cas How are you?" Dean asked sitting down on his bed and motioning for Cas to sit down on Sam's bed.

"Fine, is there something that you need help with?" the angel asked as he sat down.

"No, but you know, Sam and I are between hunts and well, we thought we'd take some down time and have a bit of fun, do you want to join us?" Dean asked.

"You told me that you don't watch porn in a room full of guys Dean." Castiel said looking at Dean with confusion in his blue eyes.

"Ahh, yeah, you're right about that but I wasn't talking about watching porn." Dean said quickly "I was talking about doing something fun like I don't know, making a snowman or making snowflakes."

"It is impassable for humans to make snowflakes and I didn't know snow had a gender." Castiel said still puzzled. Dean sighed and gripped his hair in frustration.

"Ok, just wait until Sam comes back with something to eat and we'll try to explain what I meant." Dean grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on to the news and watched it until Sam came back with steaming cups of hot coffee, Styrofoam to go containers and three bags.

"What's in the bags Sam?" Dean asked all he asked Sam to do was go and get something to eat.

"Winter supplies." Was all Sam said as he set the bags on the floor and the coffee and food on the table.

"Ok." Dean said going over and grabbing a cup of coffee and taking a sip "Sam can you please explain to Cas what we are going to do today?" Dean asked as he opened up one of the to go containers and started eating a pancake.

"Ok Cas, when Dean and I where little every once in a while if the weather was good and Dean didn't have to work we'd go and do fun stuff like sledding or making a snowman." He started to explain "It's been a while since we've done that so we thought we'd do it again and Dean and I would like it if you would join us." Sam finished and reached for the bag he brought in. "I have snow pants for all three of us, gloves, hats, mittens, scarves and boots. I had to guess on your size Castiel so I hope they fit." Sam said as he pulled out each garment as he talked. "I even found an old sled, you know those old Flexible flyer sleds Dean?" Sam asked as he sat down and pulled some pancakes towards him and began to eat as well.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked through a mouth full of ham.

"I found one of them at the Goodwill and I got it." Sam said as he washed down a mouthful of pancake with some coffee.

"No way." Dean said "You know those where banned from schools and sledding hills right?"

"Yeah, but when have we really followed the rules Dean?" Sam asked a mischievous glint in his eye. "Not only that, but the kids are in school so we won't be running over them." He quickly finished up his meal and started pulling on the winter gear that he got. The boots for Cas where a little big but an extra pair of wool socks made them fit almost right. They stepped out into the snow and dragging the sled behind them the three friends made their way to the park.

"So, what should we do first Cas?" Dean asked as they looked at the white untuched landscape.

"I'm intrigued on how you make snow have a gender." Castiel said looking at Dean and then at Sam.

"Ok so a snowman." Dean said getting down on the ground and started rolling a snowball "Sam why don't you make the middle and Cas you make the head, make it slightly smaller than the ball that Sam's rolling." Dean instructed of the angel as Sam began to roll another snowball. Soon all three snowballs where complete and Cas looked at the brothers waiting for instructions on what to do. "I still don't know who this will make the snow have a gender." The angel said puzzled as Dean took Sam's snowball and placed it on top of his bigger one then took his own and placed it on top of Sam's.

"That Cas my flying friend is a snowman." Dean said stepping back and looking at Castiel.

"Does he do anything?" Castiel asked looking at it.

"No, just sits there, the point is to have fun making it." Dean said rolling his eyes slightly and looked at Sam.

"Let's go sledding, maybe you'll enjoy that better?" Sam suggested as he took the sled and pulled it up a hill.

"What do you do again?" Castiel asked worry in his voice as he sat down he watched Sam and Dean both go down twice but he was still uncertain about it.

"You sit down, push off and steer with your feet." Dean said.

"If you're going to the fence, roll off." Sam advice "Crashing into it is no fun."

"Ok. Are you sure about this?" Cas asked but before he could change his mind the sled started going downhill picking up speed.

"Steer Cas, steer!" Dean yelled as the sled picked up speed and Cas started screaming. Finally the sled got to the end of the hill but it didn't stop, it kept going all the way to the frozen pond. Sam and Dean ran down the hill and out onto the ice.

"Cas man, are you ok?" Dean asked trying not to laugh.

"Is, is it over?" Castiel asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, the sled stopped, you went really far." Dean said grinning.

"I am never sledding again." The angel said getting to his feet.

"I think it's time to go back to the motel for some hot chocolate, Dean what do you think?" Sam asked giving Dean a pointed look.

"Yeah, let's go back I'm freezing." Dean agreed and grabbing the sled they made their way past the snowman and to the motel.

Once back at the motel and the wet clothing had been hung up in the bathroom to dry so the carpet didn't get wet and they all had a mug of hot coco Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a book of coloured construction paper and scissors.

"Want to learn how to make a paper snowflake Cas?" he asked as he ripped out a red piece of paper. Dean sat down on the other chair and grabbed himself a black piece and passed the book to the angel who took a yellow piece.

"Ok, watch and follow me ok." Sam said as he folded the red construction paper to make a triangle then taking a scissors he began to cut designs on it.

"You don't want to take too much out of the thicker part or it will come apart." Sam warned as he unfolded the paper to show Cas what he had done. Castiel nodded and took the scissors he carefully began to cut his snowflake. Once he was done he passed the scissors to Dean and unfolded his and frowned.

"What's the matter Cas?" Dean asked as he unfolded his own snowflake.

"They look different." The angel said.

"Well, yeah, just like how all the real snowflakes look different ours do too." Dean said. Cas sighed and got up from the table.

"Thank you both for letting me join you in your fun but I should be going. Sam, Dean." Cas nodded at each in turn and in the blink of an eye he left.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as he picked up the little bits of paper and put them into the trash.

"I don't know." Dean answered as he dumped Castiel's untouched hot chocolate down the drain.


	61. Prank war

**(It seems like ages since I last updated this story, but it has only been a week.**

**So this one is for Fightthefairies who wanted a chapter about Sam and Dean's prank war when they were kids.**

**I hope you guys like this one. **

**Thank you to Guest1, Remember Ember,** **Jeanne, and LilyBolt for your reviews and one shot ideas. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**Unbeated as all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

**OoO**

"Oh my God, that's gross!" a sixteen year old Sam exclaimed spitting a mouth full of hot coffee onto John's shirt. John glared at his youngest son as Sam wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve.

"Sam!" His dad hollered at him making Sam look up.

"Sorry dad." He said still trying to get the salty taste of the coffee out of his mouth.

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam yelled at twenty year old brother as Dean came out of the bathroom in a clean shirt.

"Nothing why?" Dean asked smirking.

"My coffee tastes salty." Sam said.

"And you think I did something why?" Dean asked taking a sip of his own coffee and grinned.

"Because." Sam said getting a new cup of coffee and tasted the sugar and made a face "You changed the sugar to salt!" Dean laughed.

"I'll get you back for this Dean, just you wait." Sam said a plan already forming in his mind.

"Sam, have you seen my shaving cream?" Dean asked his brother. Sam was sitting on the bed watching some old black and white movie on the only station that would come in on the TV and he looked up as Dean came into the room flicking his bangs up out of his eyes, he'd need to get a haircut in the next town or dad would be getting after him. Short hair is part of staying alive John always told his oldest son. It was no use telling it to Sam, he'd just let it grow out longer to defy him.

"Yeah, I think it's on the kitchen counter." Sam said absentmindedly turning his gaze back to the TV.

"What is it doing on the kitchen counter?" dean wondered as he grabbed it not looking at the can as he walked back into the bathroom. Sam smiled to himself and got ready to run.

"SAM!" Dean hollered and Sam jumped up from the bed and ran to the motel door laughing as he tried to open it. He had exchanged Dean's shaving cream for cheese whiz and Dean had tried to shave with it. It was so worth the punch to both arms he got.

"DAD!" Sam yelled from the bathroom. It had been a month since the cheese whiz shaving cream prank and Dean had done nothing and Sam had let his guard down. Which he shouldn't have done. It had been a hard hunt and all three Winchesters where sore and as normal John got in the shower first then it was usually Sam followed by Dean, but this time Dean got in there first.

"Sam what's the matter?" John asked running in his gun at the ready to kill any supernatural thing that may hurt his boy.

"My hair." Sam whispered in disbelief towel wrapped around his waist and a chemically smell in the air. "Look at my hair." John looked at his youngest son. Clumps of his sandy blond hair was on the floor and more kept falling out.

"Dad, why is this happening?" Sam asked full on panicking.

'I don't know Sam, but for now, get back into the shower and get it off." John said.

"But dad-" Sam started to say.

"Sam, now." John cut his youngest off and shut the door. He heard the shower running as Sam got back in and Dean laughing.

"Dean what is so funny?" John asked looking at his oldest.

"Sammy's going to be bald." Dean hooted "I can call him baldy."

"Dean what did you do?" John asked in a no nonsense voice.

"I got back at him for replacing my shaving cream with cheese wiz." Dean said defensively.

"Dean, I'm not going to ask you again. Now what did you do?" John repeated.

"I put Nair into the shampoo after I got done." Dean admitted "But Sam replaced my shaving cream with cheese wiz!"

John sighed and leaned back on the chair.

"This has gone on long enough as soon as Sam gets out, you both are apologizing is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Dean sighed. Maybe he did go overboard with the Nair.

"On the bright side though you won't have to cut his hair for a while." Dean told John. John just sighed and closed his eyes.


	62. Accepted

**(Ok, I'm pretty sure someone asked me if I could write a one shot about Johns reaction to Sam getting accepted into Stamford but for the life of me I don't know who it was and I can't find the review they sent me. So I am really sorry person who requested this that I can't thank you by name. **

**Thank you to FIGHTTHEFAIRIES, Guest1,** **LilyBolt and guest2 for your reviews. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I hope you like it.) **

Sam stared at the small cream coloured envelope not daring to pick it up. It had arrived at Bobby's house a month ago and the hunter had kept it for Sam until He and Dean swung by in the Impala that use to be Johns, until John gave it to Dean when Dean had turned eighteen. The clock in the motel ticked out a rhythm in the silent room. John had gone out to get some food and Dean went off claiming he had a date with a smoking hot brunet. Nether Sam or John questioned that. Dean seamed to always find a date in any town they rolled into. Sam had nowhere he needed to be. The library was closed for the night and he had no dates so here he was staring at the small cream coloured envelope. This envelope would either seal his fate or open the door to make his own. He sighed and looked at the clock. John would be home soon with burgers for both of them, he seemed to forget that Sam was trying to eat healthier and had asked if John could get him a chicken salad instead, something Dean may tease Sam about but never forgot. The jingle of keys in the lock made Sam jump and look up in surprise.

"Sam, I'm back and I got super." John's voice said as he came into the motel room.

"Hey Dad." Sam said trying to hide the envelope behind his back but John with the keen eyes of a war veteran and hunter saw before Sam could get it out of sight.

"What's that?" John asked setting the bag on the table and grabbing two cheese burgers and handing one to his youngest.

"Nothing." Sam tried to lie opening up the burger and taking a small bite.

"Sam, don't lie to me, what is it?" John asked.

"Well, it's a letter from Stanford University." Sam said in a rush looking at his dad. John had just taken a bit of his burger and started to choke. Finally getting the burger down and taking a gulp of beer he looked at his youngest son.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"I applied to Stanford University." Sam said "I don't know if I got accepted or not, this letter will tell me if I have." He held up the envelope.

"You're not going." John said "Even if you get accepted you're not going. You have a responsibility to this family to your mom, to hunt down this demon and kill it." He took another bit of his burger chewing looking at Sam.

"Dad, look, I know you want me to stay and hunt with you and Dean, but this must not be the life you wanted for me, for Dean. This is not the life mom would of wanted for us. Is it?" Sam asked a small plea in his voice.

"You are not going Sam and that's final." John said going back to his sandwich. Sam sighed but didn't bring it up again. After supper John went into his motel room to make a few calls while Sam looked at the letter. Sighing he figured he better open it and see what they had to say. Slowly he slit the envelope open and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. Samul Winchester, _

_We here at Stanford_ _University are please to say that you have been accepted into the 2002/03 school year. Please register for classes by August 1. Classes start on August 25. _

_Sarah Benson. _

Sam looked at the letter. He had been accepted into Stanford University. He was shocked and extremely pleased. And he was going. He just needed to find a way to tell his dad, he'd be pissed. And he'd need to tell Dean. Oh God, how was Dean going to take it. Was Dean going to think he was leaving the family as well? Sam really hoped not but deciding not to worry about that yet he folded the letter back up and changed into his pajamas and watched some TV.

A few days later they were in some blink and miss town when Sam dropped the bomb shell. Taking a shaky breath Sam cleared his throat.

"Dad, Dean. I-I want to talk to-to you about something." He stuttered out nervously.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked looking up from the gun he was cleaning.

"Well, a, dad kinda knows this but a few days ago I got a letter from Stanford University and I got accepted and-" Sam started to say but John interrupted him.

"I told you Sam, you are NOT going!" John yelled looking at his youngest son.

"Why not dad?" Sam asked "Why can't I live my own life?"

"Because Dean and I need your help tracking down the thing that killed your mother or is that not important to you anymore?" John asked.

"Dad I can't remember mom, you never talk about her, no offence but I don't see the point in trying to avenge a person I don't know!" Sam said not meaning to be cruel. John shot daggers at Sam.

"Fine, fine, you want out then you get out." He yelled going over to Sam's duffel bag and tossing his stuff in it. Sam looked at Dean begging with his eyes for help. Dean licked his lips and continued cleaning his gun.

"There you go all packed." John said setting Sam's overflowing duffel bag on the ground. "You're so gun ho to get going then get, but if you walk out that door Sam, don't you ever come back." Sam stared at his dad. Even Dean looked at him.

"Dad, you don't mean that do you?" Sam asked looking at John as John made his way across the floor to his own room.

"I meant every word of it." John said not looking at his son as he reached the door to his room opened it and walked into his room and slammed the door. The younger Winchesters looked at each other.

"You're not going to yell at me as well are you?" Sam finally asked in a hurt voice looking at his brother. Dean sighed. He didn't like the way Sam and dad have been yelling at each other and this going to college thing through him for a loop but yell at his kid brother who looked like his world was crashing down around him? Was Sam crazy?

"No Sammy, I'm not going to yell at you. I will say that I'm kinda surprised that you didn't tell me but I can understand why as well." Dean said getting up and walking over to Sam he put his arms around him and gave him a quick hug. "Come on, let's get your stuff repacked." Dean said dumping out the duffel and taking shirts, pants and socks started dividing them into piles.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Well you're going to want all clean clothing when you get to California right?" Dean asked "First thing tomorrow we'll go to the laundry mat and wash all your dirty clothes and then we'll get you a better duffel bag, this one is about done with. I also need to get you quarters for laundry and money for food once you get there and I need to buy your bus ticket, naw skip the bus ticket, I'll give you a ride there and hang around until you find an apartment. " Dean said "I'll even let you pick the music on the way west, just no Beyoncé ok?" Dean asked as he shoved a pair of Sam's jeans into the duffel bag. Sam laughed.

"Ok, no Beyoncé." Sam agreed both hearing the underlining message.

"I'm proud of you Sam."

"Thank you for not turning you back on me Dean."


	63. An interview with Sam and Dean

**(So this is something new. I have never done this style for a one shot before and thought it would be interesting. **

**I hope you like this one shot and this style of writing. **

**I don't own Supernatural **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**This is set some time in season four. **

**Thank you so much to Angellec,** **Guest1 and FIGHTTHEFAIRIES for your reviews on chapter 62. **

**Reviews are loved.****) **

**OoO**

**Interviewer: Here I am with Sam and Dean Winchester. Brothers who are what people may call serial killers but others call heroes. Their job is not what people may think of when they think of the term 'Hunters' but that's what they are. Dean can you tell our readers what your definition of 'hunter' is?**

_**Dean: Well to us, hunter just means someone who hunts stuff, just like someone who would go out during deer hunting and hunt for deer, but we do it every day. Not hunting deer, that's illegal to do every day except in the fall, but we hunt monsters. Like the monster under your bed that you were scared of when you were little**_.

**Interviewer: I see. Now how did you get into this? I'm assuming you don't go into 'hunting inc' and fill out an application. **

_**Sam: No, you don't. Some hunters get into it because they want to help. Some, like us, got into it because of a tragedy. **_

**Interviewer: What was your family tragedy? **

_**Dean: Our mom died in a house fire set by a demon when Sam was young. **_

**Interviewer: I see. I understand this is a family business for you, is that correct? **

_**Sam: Yeah, Dean recently went into the past and found out that our mother, Mary, was the daughter of a hunter. **_

**Interviewer: Dean you sold your soul to save your brother so family must be pretty important to you, have you ever thought of settling down and raising a family? **

_**Dean: Well, no, not really. I mean I think I'm always going to be on the road. Traveling, I'm not the settling down kind of guy. That's more Sam. **_

_**Sam: Yeah, I've always been the one who wanted an 'apple pie' life away from hunting, but that didn't turn out so well. **_

**Interviewer: Your girlfriend died in a house fire just like you mother right Sam? **

_**Sam: Yeah, yeah, she did. It turns out the same demon that killed mom killed Jess as well so that got me back into hunting. **_

**Interviewer: I'm sorry for your loss Sam. **

_**Sam: Thanks. **_

**Interviewer: Why do you keep a low profile? **

_**Dean: Because if we went around telling people we hunt monsters we'd be put in the nut house. **_

_**Sam: Or we'd get people like Becky Rosen after us. **_

**Interviewer: Becky Rosen? **

_**Dean *Laughing* Yeah, Sam's obsessed fan. **_

**Interviewer: Oh, that must be er hmm interesting for you Sam. **

_**Sam *Rolling his eyes* Interesting is one way to put it. **_

**Interviewer: You recently found out angels are real, how does that affect your work on hunting monsters? **

_**Sam: Well, I have yet to meet this angel so I really don't know how it will affect us yet. **_

_**Dean: I've met three of them and all I can say is that if they stay out of our way, we'll stay out of theirs. **_

**Interviewer: One last question for the both of you before our time's up one word of advice for the younger generation that's out there. **

_**Dean: One word of advice I don't know, hmm, 'Get a real job, don't become a hunter like us. This job sucks.' **_

_**Sam: My advice is 'stay in school and get a degree in something.' **_

**Interviewer: Interesting both of you picked advice telling people to not get into you lifestyle. **

_**Dean: Yeah well, what can I say, being a hunter sucks, but it's our life, one Sammy and I don't wish on anyone else. **_

**Interviewer: I see. Well that's all the time we have. Thank you so much Sam and Dean for taking time out of your day to let me interview you. **

_**Sam: No problem. **_

_**Dean: Can I ask what you're going to be doing with this interview? **_

**Interviewer: Didn't they tell you? This is going to be going into ****Paranormal Magazine.**

_**Dean: WHAT! **_

**Interviewer: Well, it has been lovely to chat with you now I really must go. Good bye. **

_**Sam: Hey, you can't just go and publish this you need our permission first and we didn't give it! **_

_**Dean: I hate her. **_

_**Sam: Well, we could call the magazine and try to not get it published, tell them it was a joke. Why did we agree to do the interview anyway? **_

_**Dean: She said we'd get paid. **_

_**Sam: Oh, yeah, think we'll see the money? **_

_**Dean: I hope so, because we know what magazine she works for. **_

_**Sam: I feel for her. **_


	64. Soft rock

**(So I remember this quote from season 7 episode 16 'Out with the old' when Dean said that soft rock put Sam to sleep and this popped into my head. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you so much to Guest1, LilyBolt and FIGHTTHEFAIRIES for your reviews. **

**Thank you to guest2 for your request. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I do not own **_**Supernatural **_**nor do I own the songs **_**Tiny Dancer, Ramble on **_**or **_**take it on the run **_

**Reviews are welcome.) **

One year old Sam was crying his chubby fists balled up banging them on the car seat and his face was red. He had been crying nonstop for fifteen minutes and John was getting on his last nerve.

"Dean." He barked at his four year old son "Can't you shut him up?" he looked in the review mirror at his four year old son.

"I'm trying to daddy." Dean said placing a ring of plastic keys in Sam's car seat "Sammy look keys." Sam took them and tossed them to the floor crying louder. Dean took a book and tried to read to him but Sam wasn't having that. John finally had enough and flipped the radio on hoping to drown out Sam's crying.

"_Lying here with no one near_

_Only you and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly" _

Sam's crying softened and soon there were only a few hiccups and a tear stained face showing that Sam had been crying. A few songs later Sam was fast asleep. John looked in the mirror at Dean and Dean shrugged. Who knew that that would put Sam to sleep?

Fifteen year old Sam yelled in frustration as his dad stormed out of the motel room. It was no fair. All he wanted to do was stay one more week and finish the school year, but no, dad had gotten a call from Caleb about a possible Acheri and they were heading out early the next morning just as soon as they got the car back from the shop.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he came into the motel room.

"Dean, leave me alone, please." Sam said trying to hide a sniffle.

"Hey, hey, hey, what up squirt?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed next to his brother.

"I _hate _dad Dean." Sam said looking at his older brother.

"Hate is a strong word Sammy, what happened?" Dean questioned.

"I have one more week of school and dad got a call from Caleb and we're leaving tomorrow." Sam explained.

"Ok, so what's with the melt down?" Dean asked.

"I just thought that maybe this time we could stay in one place so I could finish the school year. It's no fair!" Sam howled as tears started streaming down his face again. Dean looked at his younger brother Sam normally never carried on like this and yeah he was pretty sensitive but crying just because dad wouldn't let him finish the school year? That was not like Sam.

"Sam, what up? Besides the moving around?" Dean asked. Sam sniffled again.

"I'm sorry, I guess I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, you know end of the school year and all that." Sam said drying his eyes on his shirt. Dean rolled his eyes got up and grabbed a roll of toilet paper from the bathroom.

"Here blow your nose and dry your eyes." He commanded handing the toilet paper to Sam. Sam took it and did as Dean said then went and washed his face while Dean made supper for them. After supper and Sam washed the dishes they watched a little TV and got ready for bed.

"Night Sam." Dean said getting into bed and shut the light of.

"Night." Sam echoed and Dean listened as Sam tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. Heaving a sigh Dean got up and made his way over to his siblings' side.

"Hey scoot over a little will ya?" He said as he crawled into bed with Sam.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked confusion in his voice.

"Shut up and close your eyes." Dean said as he began to sing.

"_Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way_

_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged." _

"Dean." Sam interrupted.

"Shhh Sam, I'm singing." Dean whispered and picked up where he left off.

"_For such a pleasant stay, but now it's time for me to go_

_The autumn moon lights my way" _

"That's the problem." Sam said through a yawn "You can't sing worth shit."

Dean hummed but didn't answer he just continued singing and by the time he had got done with 'Ramble on' and 'Traveling riverside blues' Sam was fast asleep.

"Jess No!" A twenty two year old Sam yelled sitting bolt up in the motel bed his eyes wide. Dean was up and at his side in seconds.

"Hey, Sam, hey calm down. It's ok." Dean said. Sam looked at him.

"No Dean it's not ok." Sam said his voice cracking as he tried not to cry. "Jess is dead."

"I know, I know." Dean said "But it'll be ok. Come here." Dean pulled Sam to his feet and pushed him into his own bed and crawled in next to him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

"Shhh Sam, close your eyes." Dean said Sam did as Dean asked and Dean began to sing

"_Heard it from a friend who_

_Heard it from a friend who_

_Heard it from another you been messin' around" _Dean sang as he listened to his brothers breathing. Sam didn't say anything so he continued until he was done with the song.

"It still works, soft rock knocks him right out." Dean thought to himself.

"Your singing is still shit." Sam's sleepy voice said from the blankets.

"Shut up and go to sleep, my singing is wonderful." Dean said. He heard a sleepy chuckle and then silence.

"Good night Sammy." Dean whispered rolling over and soon he too was fast asleep.


	65. Not just a car

**(AN: So a reader named Jeanne asked if I could do a one shot about Dean and the Impala. **

**Jeanne, if you are still reading this story, here you are. I am so sorry this took forever to get put up but it's finally up. **

**Thank you so much to** **Guest1,** **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**There might be mild spoilers for season 6.**

**I hope you like this one.) **

Dean smiled a sad smile as he looked at the Impala, his baby one last time. They had been through a lot together ever since John had given her to him for his eighteenth birthday heck even before John had given the car to him. He remembered sitting in the back of the car at night when he was little while John was driving playing with his army men using Sam's car seat as a battle field. Watching the windshield wipers making the swish, swish sound as rain came down lulling him to sleep. Dad had taught him how to drive using the car and later he had taught Sam how to drive the classic car down back roads at Bobby's and two years later Sam had come running into the motel after all of his driver's Ed classes showing Dean his license. Dean let Sam drive them to one of the two restaurants in town to get pie and ice cream to celebrate.

The Impala wasn't just their car, Dean reflected, at times it was their home as well. Sometimes, before they got into credit card scamming, John didn't have enough money to get a motel so they'd have to sleep in the car. He always tried to sound cheerful, like sleeping in the car was a lot of fun. And Dean guessed for a while it was. He loved going to sleep his head pressed up against Sammy's car seat drifting off to the sound of the engine purring and music coming from the radio. He loved wakening up in a different part of the state or a different state altogether.

The car was their playground as well. Some days when John had a late night hunting and Sam was up early Dean would take him out to the car and they would pretend to drive it. Dean always made sure he had the keys so Sam didn't accidently start it and crash. As they got older and Sam would still get up early and wake Dean and if Dean had the money, he'd lift the keys from John who was still sleeping and the brothers would go out for coffee and a doughnut.

The car had saved their lives as well. It had been an ambulances for them when Sam was spiking a fever of one hundred three degrees and they needed to go to the hospital or when John got shot in the back by a stray bullet and he was losing blood. Dean still remembered when Sam had driven her through the old farm house of Constance Welch.

The car had been part of their lives as long as Dean could remember. She had seen them through the good times, and the bad times. So although he knew for his own sake he couldn't drive her because every time he did he would look to his right expecting to see his brother sitting in the seat next to him tapping out the rhythm to some rock song, or he'd look in the review mirror and think he'd get a glimpse of his six year old self reading a book to a two year old brother, it still pained him to cover her with the tarp he got at the home depo.

He knew also that she'd be there for him waiting for the day that he'd take her back out onto the street blasting his mullet rock with the windows rolled down hopefully with his younger brother by his side.


	66. A soul for a soul

**(So, here's a poem I did that was running around in my head for a while. **

** I am working on the requests that I got so don't worry. **

**Thank you to Guest1 and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 65. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I hope you like this.) **

I yelled your name when we came into town

I caught you as you fell

I whispered words of reassures

Telling you you'd be alright

And carried you in out of the mud and rain

I washed off your face and hands

Like I did when you were young

I think I even sang a little

I don't remember

But I do remember

The day I first met you

My little brother

In my four year old way

I told you I'd protect you

Then the fire came

And dad handed you to me

And told me to run

The next day he told me

That my number one job

Was to look after you

I failed

The only job that I prided myself

On doing well

I didn't do all that well

I got my kid brother killed

I shouldn't of

Yelled your name when we came into town

Maybe if you weren't distracted

You'd still be alive

I'd give anything

To see your chest rise and fall

I'd give anything to hear

Your deep even breathing

I have an idea

I know they say

An eye for

An eye makes

The whole world

Blind

But a

Soul for a soul

Makes my world right.


	67. Misunderstandings

**(This one is for Lia who wanted a one shot where Cas is making strangers do a double take because of his lack of human knowledge. **

**Thank you to Guest1 and LilyBolt for your kind reviews. **

**Guest1, I'm sorry for making you cry twice with two chapters this one will hopefully make up for it. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own**_** Supernatural**_**.) **

"But it's not a dog." The angel said his blue eyes puzzled as the hotdog vender held it out to him.

"What?" The vender asked looking at Castiel.

"You asked me if I wanted a dog, that's not a dog. It's some processed meat." The angel said as if he was talking to someone who was slow.

"Look do you want the thing or not?" The guy asked getting irritated.

"Cas come on just eat it." Dean said chowing down on his own hotdog with all the fixings.

"But, Dean-" Castiel started to say but his friend grabbed him by his coat and steered him away from the hotdog vender. "I still want a dog."

"Look Cas, a hotdog is food." Dean explained to him taking another mouthful of his own frankfurter.

"Is it made out of a dog then, you know in some countries they do eat dogs, I didn't think the United States was one of them but I could be wrong." Castiel said holding the hotdog up at eye level making some people look at him.

"What are you looking at?" Dean snapped glaring at a couple "No Cas, like you said before, it's processed meat." Dean said then in an undertone "Just eat it."

"Ok, but if I found out I ate a dog I will hurt you." Castiel said taking a small bit of the sausage. His eyes lit up with a glow Dean had only seen when Cas ate a burger "This is good." Dean laughed a little shaking his head.

"I don't understand." Castiel said looking at Dean with a blank stare.

"What don't you understand?" Dean asked as he led Cas out of the police station after posting his bail.

"Why did that women call the cops?" Castiel opened the door to the impala and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Well, what did you do?" Dean asked turning the key and starting the car up.

"All I did was tell her that she shouldn't be sitting on babies because they could die." The angel explained.

"Sitting on babies?" Dean asked looking at Cas with a raised eyebrow. "Did you see her sitting on a baby?"

"Well, no, but she could have had one of her friends sitting on them."

"Oh, ahh, Cas what exactly did she say?" Dean questioned.

"She said that her and her friends where babysitting…Dean why are you laughing, that's not funny." Castiel said as Dean roared with laughter. Later on that night when Dean told Sam and Sam started laughing, that got Dean laughing again. Cas just looked at them both. He didn't understand what was so funny but then again, he reflected the Winchester brothers didn't need anything particularly funny to set them laughing. It was sad but with the life they led when most things they see is death and dying he guessed that they needed some comic relief and if he had to be that for them every once in a while that was fine by him.


	68. I love you

**(Ok, so I thought this would be an interesting topic to write about for **_**Supernatural. **_**This was not requested but I am working on one that I'm hoping will be done some time next week. **

**THIS IS NOT SLASH! Just making that clear. **

**Thank you so much to Guest1 and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**I do not own the rights to **_**Supernatural. **_

**I hope you enjoy this one.) **

When Sam was little Dean loved it when he'd come running up to him after a hard day of playing and learning the alphabet with other kids in his kindergarten class wrap his chubby arms around his legs, look up at him his hazel eyes bright and say

"I love you Dean!" his voice high and clear making all the adults look at the brothers and smile. Dean would laugh, ruffle the blond hair and say that he loved Sam as well and taking his younger brothers hand they'd walk back to the motel.

As they got older the open proclamation of love slowly dwindled until both brothers almost forgot how to say 'I love you.' Insults took the place of it. Some people watching the two young men would tisk in disgust as one would call the other a jerk only to have the other one call back with bitch or some other remark. They didn't know that to them being called names was as close to an I love you as the brothers ever got now unless it was in a dark hospital room and they were doubtful the other would make it through the night.

Their father was never one to say I love you. He was not one to show emotion, Dean only remembered their dad crying once and that was when their mother died in a fire. He tried his best to show them, getting Sam a book on penguin when Sam was fifteen remembering how he loved them, and Sam had loved the black and white flightless birds, when he was ten. When Dean turned sixteen their dad had given him the best present that the boy had ever had, the keys to the family car. That was the closest thing to an love you that their dad ever got to.

Their honorary uncle like their dad was never one to say I love you. He'd show it with other actions and words. Like when John told Bobby that Dean needed to practice his shooting because his aim was off Bobby took him to the park and they tossed a ball around. Dean said that their dad would get mad but Bobby told him that that day he was going to be like every other snot-nosed little jerk with no heat in his voice or like the time the brothers got in over their heads on a case and Sam called him asking for help. Bobby didn't complain he just asked where they were, what they had gotten into and drove the sixteen hours there and helped them out.

Castiel for his lack of human emotions knew what love was and slowly started to love both Dean and Sam. Not in a romantic sense of the word but a platonic love that he knew wouldn't die even when both brothers did. He risked everything for them and if he had to he'd do it all over again. Funny thing was like the Winchesters both blood related and honorary he never said 'I love you.' Well no that's a lie he said it once to Dean, he heard a guy say it to another guy once at the supermarket, and Dean choked on his French toast and had to have Sam pound him on the back laughing the whole time until Cas said the same thing to Sam. That sent both Winchesters into a coughing frenzy and finally after they calmed down they told the angel that most guys didn't say 'I love you.' When Cas asked why that led to an awkward conversation.

Yes, the Winchester men didn't say 'I love you' all that much, but they didn't need to. All five of them knew that the others loved them and they showed it in their own unique way.


	69. Lost

**(Ok. Again, this was one that was not requested and just one that popped into my head. **

**I haven't done a young Winchester story in a while so I thought I'd do one now. **

**Hope you like it. **

**I really am working on the requests and if all works out you will be having two updates today. **

**Thank you to Lilybolt, guest1 for your reviews on the last chapter, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Seriously, I was almost in tears again. I just got some flames on an unrelated story saying some pretty nasty stuff and you two just brightened my day with those two reviews. So thanks.**

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.) **_

Seven year old Sam just wanted to look at the puppies and kittens in the shop. He looked around and saw Dean only a few steps ahead of him. He thought he could take a quick look at them before he ran back to the safety of his big eleven year old brother. He was wrong. He looked up and he couldn't see Dean. He looked all over but no blue plaid shirt was to be seen. Sam bit his finger trying to remember what Dean had said to do if he ever got lost.

"Are you lost little boy?" A voice asked making Sam jump. He looked up and a man in a green pet store vest was looking at him. Sam nodded.

"Ok, come on behind the counter and we'll call your mommy or daddy to come get you ok?" the man said smiling holding out his hand. Sam didn't take it.

"Dean said that I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Sam whispered.

"Well, my name is Simon, I work here at the store." Simon said pointing to his vest where his name tag said _Hello, my name is Simon how can I help you today? _

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam whispered "I wanted to see the puppies and kitty and then Dean was gone!" He wailed tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, don't cry Sam, we'll find this Dean for you. Is Dean your daddy?" Simon asked taking Sam by the hand and leading him back behind the counter.

"N-no, he's my brother." Sam sniffled.

"Ok, well I'm going to use this microphone here to call your brother, and he'll be able to hear it all over the store." Simon pointed to the gray microphone.

"Really?" Sam asked?

"Yep. Want to hear it?" Simon asked. Sam nodded tears soon forgotten in the excitement of someone's voice being heard all over the store.

"Ok, Will a Mr. Dean Winchester come to 'Do your ears hang low pet store' again can a Mr. Dean Winchester please come to 'Do your ears hang low pet store' thank you." Simon put the microphone down and smiled at Sam who was staring at him.

"What if Dean never comes? What if I need to stay here forever?" Sam asked his lower lip quivering.

"We've had lots of lost kids here Sam and I can assure you none of them have ever-" Simon started to say but another voice interrupted him.

"SAMMY!? Sammy, you here?" Dean's voice rang out through the crowded mall and into the pet shop.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled running out from behind the counter and into his brothers' arms.

"I looked behind me and you were gone, I was so worried about you. What have I told you about crowed places?" Dean chided holding Sam at arm's length and looked him over for anything that may be off.

"Not to go wondering off. I'm sorry Dean, but look puppies!" Sam said pointing out the puppies the terror of being lost quickly forgotten now that he was reunited with his brother.

"Yeah Sam, I see the puppies." Dean said "But we need to go now come on." Dean put his arm around Sam and started to shepherd him out of the pet store then he turned around and looked at Simon.

"Thank you so much." Dean said with as much sincerity as he could muster in his eleven year old voice.

"It's no problem, that's what the employees are here for." Simon smiled "Bye Sam. Don't wonder off from your brother now." Simon waved as the two boys walked out of the pet shop Dean's arm wrapped protectively around Sam's shoulders.


	70. It's worth it

**(*Steps out from behind a wall* Hee hee umm hi. Sorry for not updating in like forever but school suddenly came up on me and homework came at me from all sides and yeah. **

**I don't know how I feel about this one. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own _Supernatural._**

**Thank you to Guest1 and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 70. I'm glad you guys liked it. **

**Guest1, I'm sorry I made you cry, again. I seem to do that a lot. I'm really sorry.) **

You're starting to lose it. I know you are. You're clutching at your too long hair and your hazel eyes are going around the room like you're looking for an escape route. I'm surprised you've lasted this long without going crazy, the college brake must have helped a little. This case though, it was a tough one. We didn't save the whole family, we lost the father. Maybe that's what made you crack? We just lost our own dad not two months ago and now another kid has to grow up without a dad. Ok so technically we didn't grow up without a dad but I think you get what I'm saying.

"Why Dean! Why do we do this if we can't save anyone?" You yell at me in anger. Anger that's not directed at me but at something or someone else.

"Sam." I say going over to you and stop you in your tracks. "Sam." I repeat looking you in the eye making sure you're listening. "We did nothing wrong ok, sometimes shit like this happens. Nothing you or I could've done would've changed the outcome." You look at me turn away and collapse onto the bed.

"Why do we do it Dean?" You repeat. I sigh go to the fridge and grab both of us a beer and sit down on the bed across from you.

"Because it's our job." I suggest as I hand you one of the bottles.

"Some job." You grumble "We don't get paid, we don't get vacation time or sick days, Hell we don't even get retirement money if we live to get that old. All we get is a quick trip to the grave."

"You're right, we don't get any of that." I answer "but we do get the reassurance of knowing that for the most part people can go to sleep knowing that a monster isn't going to burn their house down in the middle of the night, or that there son or daughter isn't going to get turned into a werewolf or a vamp if they're coming home late from work or the bar. You know why?" I don't wait for an answer I just plunge on. "Because we took care of that vamp nest, we took care of that werewolf. You asked me why we do it? My answer to that question is because we know what's out there and we know how to stop it and we do stop it." I put my beer down on the bedside table and flop back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. It's quiet for a moment then I hear you sigh and roll over.

"Dean." You say almost like a question "Thank you." It's a simple word, spoken by us thousands of times before to the other. But this time there is more behind it. It's more than a simple 'Thank you.' Its a million thank you's put into one.

"Thank you for calming me down. Thank you for helping me get my head on straight. Thank you for helping me see why we still do this. Thank you for being my brother." I smile and turn my head to look at you.

"You're welcome Sam." Yeah, some days this job sucks big time, all the running from the cops, the sleepless nights, the caffeine highs, the frowned upon way we earn money, but you know what? It's worth it. If we can let families stay whole for as long as they can. It's worth it. Don't you think?


	71. From babysitter to uncle

**(This one is for Guest1 who wanted a story about Bobby having to babysit kids and realizing that he really just likes watching Sam and Dean. **

**THANK YOU so much to LilyBolt, guest1 and Remember Ember for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Also thank you to CarverEdlundtheLast for your review on chapter 69. That is a fantastic idea and it is going onto my list. **

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I hope you like this one. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**I'm sorry guest1, but I think went a little off topic with this story idea, I hope you don't mind) **

Bobby Singer was a self-proclaimed kid hater, no kid hater was too harsh a word, a kid dis-liker. Despite that hunters with snot nosed kids kept coming to him and dropping off their kids while they left for days, sometimes weeks at a time. First it was Bill Harvelle. He had a little girl named Joanna. Cute little kid, blond hair and brown eyes. He would've left her with his wife Ellen at the Harvelle roadhouse except Ellen left two days ago to stay with her mother while she recovered from a hip replacement. While Ellen was away Bill got an emergency call from another hunter named Rufus who needed help on a hunt. Bill couldn't leave a three year old girl at a bar so he called Bobby. Bobby grumbled a little but agreed. That was the first time he _ever _babysat a kid. Joanna didn't know what her dad did on the side but at three the only thing she was worried about after Bobby reasserted her that her dad would come back was that the cat that she found would know that she would be back and if he had gummy fruit snacks. Bobby smiled gruffly and lying through his teeth, he assured the three year old that the cat would be there when she got back and they could go into town later on and get something for her to snack on.

The next time he had to babysit was also the first time he ever met Dean and his younger brother Sam. He had met their dad, John, once when John was passing through and drove out to his place in a nice 1967 Chevy Impala. What Bobby didn't know however was John Winchester was a father, until one day John called about a half mile from his place asking if he could drop his kids off with him for the week. Bobby was just about to sit down to a nice bowl of weekend stew when he got the call. He didn't know what made him say yes to John dropping of his kids with him, but there was no going back on his word. He scarcely had time to make sure the house was child proof before he heard the car pull up. John got out carrying a four year kid old and a duffel bag, an eight year old boy tailing behind him.

"Thanks Bobby. I owe you one." John said as he set the four year old down and dropped the duffel bag at his feet. Then he turned to look at the older boy.

"Dean, this is Bobby. He is going to watch you and Sammy for a while when I'm gone ok. Be nice and look out for Sam, I'll be back soon." He placed his hand on the boys shoulder then looked at Bobby.

"Bobby you know how to contact me if you need me." And without so much as a backward glance John got into the car and pelted down the road. Bobby looked at the four year old then eight year old.

"Hi. I'm Bobby." The hunter said trying to get the kids to talk. The eight year old just looked at him as if sizing him up and the four year old reached out for his brother's hand not talking. Bobby broke the silence again by asking the boys if they would like to see where they were going to be sleeping. Dean nodded and dragging the duffel bag, his hand still clutching Sam's hand, he followed the older man into the house looking over everything. Bobby led them up the stairs and into a guest bedroom that Joanna had used a few months previously.

"Here you go, this will be your room while you're staying here." He said. Dean looked at the two beds, done up in fresh sheets, and the window where there was a nail sticking out a little bit from the frame to the floor where a braded rug, a wedding present from Karin's mother, was laid out between the two beds.

"Are you going to fix the nail?" Dean asked "Sammy could cut himself." Bobby looked at the kid.

"Good eye Dean, I'll go get my hammer and we'll fix it up." He smiled and leaving the boys to get settled he went to get the hammer. Dean and Sam where easy kids to watch, for one thing Dean kept is eyes on him at all times. Where ever Bobby went he could feel the eight year olds eyes staring at him, watching him, almost like he was daring Bobby to make a mistake.

"Come on Dean supper." Bobby called out as he put a hobo hot dish onto the table the sixth day that the Winchester kids were staying with him.

"Come on, you two we'll eat while it's hot." Bobby said and went into the living room where Dean was reading Sam a book. He watched as Dean got down off the couch then turn and held out his hand so Sam could slide off holding onto Dean's hand.

"What is it?" Dean questioned looking at the bubbling mix with suspicion.

"Hot dish." Bobby said as he put some of it onto a plate for Dean to eat. Dean leaned over the plate and sniffed it.

"Is it safe?" He finally asked after examining the food from all sides.

"Safe?" Bobby asked shooting a questioning look at the eight year old.

"Yeah, dad says that people may try to hurt me or Sammy, that's why I need to watch out for him and never take something from a stranger." Dean said.

"Oh, well this won't hurt you. I promise." Bobby said dishing himself a plate full and eating some as if to prove it. That's all it took for Dean to dig in. He immediately spit it out fanning his mouth.

"It's hot!" he wailed glaring at Bobby as if the man betrayed him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I should've told you. Let it cool down for a minute or so." Bobby said as he dished up some food for Sam as well.

"Careful Sammy, it's hot." Dean said as the three year old made to put some into his mouth. Sam paused to look at his older brother.

"Hot?" He asked puzzled. Bobby stared. It was the first time since they got there that Bobby had heard the youngest boy talk.

"Yeah Sammy. Hot. Blow on it." Dean said demonstrating with his own fork full of food. Soon after supper was over Bobby let them into the living room to do something quiet until bed time. Not long after they had gotten settled they heard the rumble of a car engine.

"Dad's here!" Dean yelled and scrambled up from the floor where he was sitting pounding nails into a piece of wood that Bobby had found for him.

"Daddy!" Sam imitated Dean's yell and struggled to get down from Bobby's lap. Bobby had been reading _Where the wild things are _to the kid, but as his brother got up Sam struggled to get down. Bobby lifted Sam off his lap and set him on the ground and Sam took off after Dean to the sagging porch waiting until the Impala came to a stop before running out to give John a hug. John briefly ruffled Sam's hair and patted dean on the back then asked Dean to grab there things and got both kids in the car, before John could even make a start to pull out of the driveway however Sam unbuckled and not heeding Dean's words of caution opened the car door, jumped out and ran to Bobby and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you Uncle Bobby." The four year old said wrapping his little arms around Bobby's leg. Bobby looked at the kid. No kid in there whole life had ever hugged the man let alone call him uncle.

"You're welcome Sam." Bobby said patting the kid awkwardly on the head. The moment was broken however by an impatient "Come on Sam" from John. Sam ran back to the car and hopped in and allowed Dean to buckle him up again. Looking out the window he waved and Bobby raised his hand in farewell until the car was out of sight. A month later as he watched a young girl named Christen play with her dolls, Bobby relised something he liked watching Sam and Dean. Not because they were quiet and not because Dean basically watched Sam, it was because the whole time he watched Sam and Dean it was almost like he was watching a part of his family.


	72. Sick

**(This one I thought would be an interesting one. What would happen if Sam and Dean got sick and Castiel had to take care of them? This is what I came up with. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to Guest1, and LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter. I'm very glad you liked it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Longer AN at the end.) **

Dean hated being sick. He hated the sore throats, stuffy and runny nose, fevers, and if you weren't lucky, the vomiting. But what he hated the most was when his younger brother got sick as well and he couldn't take care of him.

"Sam you Ok?" Dean's voice was barely a whisper because of his sore throat. Sam didn't answer.

"Sammy?" Dean yelled making his pounding head, which was just a dull throb spike like there was a pickax going into his brain.

"What?" Came a hoarse voice from the bathroom and then shuffling footsteps and Dean's six foot tall younger brother came into view clinging onto the bathroom door frame.

"You alright?" Dean whispered.

"I'm fine." Sam coughed as he made his way back to his bed and crashed onto it not bothering to cover himself up.

"Liar." Dean said without any heat in his voice.

"Hmm, are you alright?" Sam asked turning his head to look at his older brother.

"Peachey." Dean said closing his eyes.

"Then you're a liar as well." Sam's voice said as Dean drifted off to sleep under freezing cold blankets.

**OoO**

When he woke up next it was to someone touching his forehead. Immediately on alert Dean opened his eyes and grabbing the knife that he always put under his pillow he sat up the knife pointed at the person's heart.

"Jesus Cas!" He rasped out once he relised who it was.

"I am not Jesus Dean." The angel said looking at him "I thought we established this when you first said that."

"Yeah Cas we did, I'm just surprised that's all." Dean groaned then clutching his stomach.

"You don't look well Dean." Castiel said taking in Dean's pale face.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Dean said trying to get up from the bed.

"Would you like assistance?" his friend asked reaching for Dean's forearm.

"No, I got it Cas." Dean quickly said as he sat up and got to his feet and promptly collapsed.

"Here." Cas said and despite Dean's protests he helped him to the bathroom and to the toilet so Dean could throw up. Cas was going to stay until Dean was done but one look from the older of the two hunters Castiel back up and waited outside the door. Once Dean was back in bed and covered up Cas looked around.

"What are you looking for Cas?" Dean murmured through half closed eyelids.

"You have none of your normal protection symbols up, you don't even have salt by the doors and windows." Castiel answered.

"Hmm, we've been to sick to really put them up." Dean answered drifting off to sleep again.

**OoO**

"Cas what are you doing?" a raspy voice penetrated Deans dreams as he slowly came back to reality.

"You said you needed to go to the bathroom Sam, I am helping you." The angels voice said "Or am I not supposed to?"

"I'm pretty sure I can get to the bathroom by myself." Sam said slightly irritated, this Dean had to see. Smirking slightly he opened his eyes and looked to the right and there was Sam sitting on the bed across from him Cas's hand on his forearm ready to help him to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said and very much like Dean a few hours earlier he struggled and in the end Cas also had to help Sam get to the bathroom.

"You both are very stubborn you know that?" Castiel said as he came out and shut the door so Sam could have some privacy.

"Yeah well, what can I say?" Dean said smiling a little "It runs in the family."

"How are you feeling?" The angel asked. Dean opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it to think. He felt better than he had been feeling for the last couple of days especially since earlier that day, he didn't feel like he wanted to throw up anymore at least.

"Better." Dean said.

"I am glad to hear that. Do you think you can eat something?" the angel asked as he made his way over to the table where a pop bottle and soda crackers where and something was simmering on the stove.

"I might, why?" Dean asked curiously.

"I made you and Sam some soup." Cas said smiling.

"What kind?" Sam's voice rasped out from the bathroom doorway and made his way to Dean's bed. Dean moved over so there was room for his six foot tall brother and sat up to take the room in again.

The whole place was decked out in every protection symbol Dean had ever used and even a few he never saw before.

"Cas, what the hell is this?" He questioned.

"According to the label it's 'Homestyle chicken noodle made with 100% white meat and no preservatives'" Castiel read off the soup can. Dean looked at him while Sam snorted.

"I was answering Sam's question as to what kind of soup I was making for you." Castiel said "As to your question Dean, I did not think it wise to leave the motel room unprotected with both of you vulnerable so I put up some wards."

"Oh, uhh thanks." Dean said then sniffled. "Agg I hate being sick!"

"You're not the only one Dean." Sam said leaning up against the back of the headboard and sighed.

"Well, at least this way we'll be over our one cold a year thing at the same time." Dean said.

"True." Sam agreed coughing.

"Dude, cover it will you?" Dean asked laughing.

"Why, we have the same cold Dean."

"I think what you two have is the flu." Cas told them bringing Sam and Dean both a bowl of soup.

"Oh well, that explains so much." Dean grumbled as he took the offered bowl from his friend and started eating a little bit of it at a time, hoping it would stay down. Cas smiled and went back to the table and sat down watching the brothers eat. Sam finally caught on when he felt Castiel's eyes on him.

"Hey Cas?" He whispered looking at him.

"Yes Sam?" Cas answered.

"Don't you have something else to do?" He asked "Not that we don't mind you being here." Sam quickly said seeing the downcast and slightly hurt look in the angels' eyes.

"I do, but I feel staying here with you two while you are ill is more important right now, just in case something should try to harm you." Their friend said "Not that you can't protect yourselves, but you are ill and you need rest. So I will watch over you until you are will."

"Oh, ok, Thanks." Sam said slightly shocked that Cas would do that for them. Castiel nodded his head slightly in response.

"It's what friends do." He said, and finding one of Sam's books laying on the table he started to read it while Sam and Dean finished up their lunch.

**(2A/N. Ok, so I have some good news and some bad news. I'll get the bad news over with first. My computer is still not working right and needs to be fixed, but I get it back at night so Woot Woot! **

**The good news is that a friend and I are doing a My Immoral commentary! I don't know when we'll get the first chapter up, but when we do I'll let you know. I'm going to start a different account for the commentary so I'll give you my pen name for that when we get the first chapter put upif you'd like to take a look at it.**

**Thanks for reading.) **


	73. Joanna

**(Ok. This one is for Trish who asked me at the beginning of June for a one shot crack fic with the weirdest **_**Supernatural **_**paring I could find. It took me a while to think of one mainly because it is so hard to think of one that's not slash, but I finally found one. It may not be the weirdest paring or a crack but I hope you like it. **

**This is my first time writing Jo so I hope she turns out alright I am completely sorry if I totally blotched her up. **

**Mild spoilers for season 5.**

**Trish, if you are still reading the one shots, I'm sorry this has taken so long to get put up. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Title for this chapter is weird I know, if anyone has a better suggestion I'm all ears.) **

Joanna Beth Harvelle yawned and stretched out on the couch. Her feet reached the end and pressed up against the arm rest. Sighing she got up and went into the kitchen. Most people would be shocked to find that Jo's heaven was not the Harvelle Road house. No, her heaven was just a normal house with her mom and dad. Perfect weather all around and no monsters. She loved hunting while she was alive but hunting had took everything from her. First her dad when she was small then both her and her mother when she was just twenty seven. She had just started to live her own life and then that dumb hell hound had to claw her.

"Hey Princess." Her dad said as she came in.

"Hey Dad." Jo said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that guy coming over?" Her mom asked looking at her.

"Oh mom, that guy has a name." Jo said taking an orange from the bowl of fruit on the table sat down and started to peel it.

"Yeah, well I don't like him." Ellen said looking at her daughter over the newspaper she was reading.

"Ellen now leave the girl alone." Bill said looking at his wife. Ellen sighed and went back to the newspaper. Jo grinned she knew her mom hated him. That's why she was dating him. She got done peeling the orange and put the peelings into the garbage then started sectioning it and started eating. After she was done she tossed her napkin into the garbage and wishing she had other clothing to wear she went out onto the pouch to wait. She didn't have to wait long before a clown car came up the winding drive and a guy stepped out.

"Hey Jo." The man said coming up to the porch.

"Gabe!" Jo yelled running down the steps to meet him "How are you?" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"I'm good, how are you?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm good. Are you ready to go?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, come on. I have a great night planed for us." Gabriel said smiling opening up the car door. As Jo stepped inside it changed from the tiny clown car to a classic 1970 ford mustang.

"Nice choice in cars." Jo smiled.

"Well, I figured you had a thing for classic cars." The angel said waggling his eye brows.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked confusion on her face.

"Dean Winchester ring a bell?" Gabriel asked as he slid into the driver's seat and started down the road.

"Oh, yeah, Dean." Jo sighed. "Dean and I were like siblings. Honest. I didn't feel any romantic feelings for him. At. All." Jo said firmly looking at Gabriel.

"Ok ok." The arch angel said holding his hands up in surrender "You know what Jo girl?"

"What?" Jo asked looking at him.

"You get scary when you're mad." Jo laughed and took hold of Gabriel's hand.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"It's a surprise, and I think you'll like it…I hope you like it anyway." Gabe whispered as he pulled up to a park and killed the engine on the car. He stared her right in the eye and Jo was starting to feel a little worried.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" She whispered getting ready to punch him if she needed to.

"Chill out Jo girl come on, I want to show you something." He said getting out of the car. Jo followed cocking her head interestedly. The angel made his way to the park and the picnic table where he had set up a nice picnic for two. Jo raised an eye brow. She was not a picnic for two date type girl.

"Trust me Jo, this is not your typical picnic." Gabriel said as he reached into the basket and bulled out two bottles of beer and handed one to her.

"Thanks." Jo said accepting it and cracked open the top and took a swig. They sat there in silence on the picnic table just nursing their beers and looking up at the stars.

"So, I have a feeling you didn't just bring me out here to drink beer." Jo finally broke the silence still looking up at the sky.

"No, this is not the only reason why I brought you out here." Gabe said smiling.

"Then why-" Jo started to say but at that moment the heavens erupted into shooting stars. Jo gasped and gazed at them in awe. Gabriel smiled. He overheard her talking to her mom about how she missed watching the stars so he had planned this surprise just for her. He moved closer to Jo and tenderly slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Jo smiled and leaned her head up against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. Not another word was spoken between them as they both watched the meteor shower.

Little did they know that down on earth three men, brothers in arms, where sitting on the hood of another classic car also watching the falling stars.

**(2nd A/N: Can I just say again that you all rock! 300 reviews and 16,402 views! Holy Cows! Really, I'm in shock. I just don't know what to say, so I'll just say THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart.) **


	74. Little moments

**(So, I was listening to Brad Paisleys song **_**Little moments **_**and thought I'd do a one shot based on that song. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.**_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Also, I am so sorry. I forgot to thank Guest1 Remember Ember and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 73 in my Author Note on the last chapter so THANK YOU! **

**And Thank you so much to Remember Ember, LilyBolt, and Harper for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm very glad you liked it. I was nervous about that one.**

**I hope you like this one.) **

Fourteen year old Sam turned around and looked in back to make sure nothing was there and started to back the Impala up slowly, very slowly.

"You can go a little faster there Sam, I've seen turtles back up faster than this." Dean his eighteen year old brother joked.

"Shut up Dean." Sam snapped his tongue poking out between his teeth. Dean rolled his eyes. It was a warm sunny September Saturday and Dean had taken it upon himself to teach his younger brother how to drive the car. Their dad had gone two days earlier to get some information on a demon that some hunter said was the same one that had killed there mother and since Sam had a part in some school play and couldn't drop everything like they normally did and leave Dean stayed back with him so Sam could participate and then they'd meet up with John later on, if the information turned out to be true.

"Give it some gas." Dean said and Sam put his foot down on the petal. The car lunged backwards and they heard a noise like metal on metal and Sam let out a few of Dean favorite curses and looked back behind him trying to see what it was he had backed the car into. Dean looked at him.

"Wow, I never heard you swear like that before Sammy." He chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny." Sam grumbled his cheeks red from embarrassment as he got out of the car to inspect the damage.

"Well, you're not hurt, the car's not that badly damaged and only you can back into the only other thing in the parking lot." Dean laughed getting out of the Impala as well.

"How do you know the car's not that badly damaged?" Sam asked.

"Because I know my baby." Dean said patting the car fondly. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, back in and drive forward. We'll try parallel parking next." Dean said getting back into the passenger side of the car.

"What if I crash into other cars or something?" Sam asked worriedly.

"As long as you don't get hurt or kill us, that's fine." Dean said sticking his head out the window "Now get in the car." Sam looked at the dumpsters one last time got in the car and slowly very slowly drove forward.

Sixteen year old Sam was not a cook, and thanks to smoke detectors in motel rooms everyone in the motel now knew it. All he wanted to do was bake a cake for Dean's birthday. A nice chocolate cake with frosting. How on earth was he supposed to know that the motel oven burned hotter than the dial said?

"I'm sorry Dean." He whispered as he watched firemen going in and out of the motel rooms making sure that is was just a burnt cake and not a fire. Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and hugged Sam to his chest so he could laugh a little without Sam seeing.

"It's alright Sam, next time though why not just buy me a cake from a bakery ok?" Sam nodded and turned his head back to the motel and waited until the firemen gave the all clear to go back inside. Once they got back into their room Dean sat down on one of the beds and spying a book lying in between the two beds where it had fallen when Sam tossed it as the smoke detectors started screaming, Dean went and picked it up.

"So, this is the book you were reading when the cake started to burn?" He asked Sam holding up _The Invisible man. _Sam nodded. Dean flipped through it.

"Is it good?" He asked. Sam nodded again.

"I may have to read it." Dean said laying it back on the table and got up to look at the cake. "You know, it doesn't look to bad, if we scrape off some of the burnt spots and frost it, I bet we can eat it." He said trying to cheer Sam up.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Sure, burnt cake never hurt anyone." Dean grinned and took a knife and started to flip the cake out on a plate to away the burnt sections, that's when they found out the cake was still raw. Dean looked at his brother and tried yet again not to laugh as Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

Twenty six year old Dean looked at his younger brother. Sam was asleep on Dean's motel bed snoring softly using Dean's arm as a pillow. The movie they had been watching was over and it wasn't even ten O' clock yet.

"_Least he's asleep." _The older brother thought yawning. Sam had not been getting a very good night's sleep thanks to dreams about his girlfriend Jessica. Dean sighed. His arm was hurting because of the weight that Sam was putting on it. Gently moving his arm out from under Sam Dean held his breath hoping his younger brother wouldn't wake up. He didn't, all he did was mumble and turn his head to the pillow. Dean sighed in relief. The making his way quietly to his duffel bag and shaking his arm to get the 'pins and needles' feeling out he pulled out pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Stepping out a few minutes later he looked again at Sam and sighed. Grabbing the blanket he tossed it over him and crawled into the other bed.

"Good night Sammy, sweet dreams." Dean whispered and clicked the light off and rolled over to face the dark doorway leading outside.


	75. Hunger

**(Ok so right now I'm going to quickly recap what my other AN said: I CAN NO LONGER EXEPT ONE SHOT REQUESTS IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW. Please PM me your requests. **

**Thank you so much to LilyBolt and Remember Ember for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**I hope you like this one.**

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.**_**) **

"Dean, why do you always do that?" Sam asked irritated as he slammed the Impalas car door shut. His older brother Dean shot him a puzzled look but didn't speak given the mini meatballs he had shoved into his mouth.

"Why do I do what?" He asked finally swallowing the food and starting the car as Sam looked at his brother "Always load up on free food at pretty much every event we go to?" Sam said as Dean turned the linker on to turn to go down the highway to their motel room "I mean it's not like we've ever gone to bed hungry." Sam explained looked up from the journal at Dean, but Dean didn't say anything instead he went quiet and pressed down on the gas.

_Fall 1986 _

"_De, I'm hungry." A four year old Sam complained looking at his older brother who was watching a cartoon on TV. _

"_Ok, let's see what's to eat." Dean said turning off the TV and going to the cupboard he looked around all he could find was a stale box of Lucky Charms that had enough in it for one person and the heel of a loaf of bread. Dean grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal into it. _

"_Sammy, come and get your supper." Dean said setting the bowl onto the table. Sam ran to it and clambered up onto the chair and looked at his supper. _

"_No milk?" He asked looking at Dean. _

"_Sorry Sam, not tonight." The eight year old said smiling slightly. Sam nodded and started to eat his dry cereal as Dean went and sat down on the bed to read. _

"_Dean, ain't you going to have supper?" Sam asked looking at him. _

"_It's aren't not ain't Sam and I'm not hungry right now, I'll have something later." Dean said looking up from the comic he was reading. _

"_Ok." Sam said and went back to eating. After Sam ate and took a bath and Dean put him to bed he looked in the cupboards to see if there was something to eat that he missed there was nothing. So sighing he ate the heel of the bread and went to bed curling his hand around his empty stomach. _

"Dean, you there?" Sam's question snapped Dean back to the present.

"What do you want Sam?" He snapped as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel they were staying at.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked looking at Dean with concern as he got out.

"I'm fine." Dean answered as he followed suit and opened up the motel room door.

"Are you sure?" Sam probed going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said "I'm going to go for a drive." He turned around grabbed the keys from the table and headed out the door. Sam sighed sat down on the bed and grabbed the TV remote and drinking his beer he flipped through the TV until he found some cheesy horror movie with Liam Neeson in it. Half an hour later it was getting dark and Sam was about to call Dean to see where he was at when he heard the rumble of the car engine outside. A few minutes later Dean stepped into the room taking off his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair.

"Hey." Sam said not looking up from the movie "Get out of the fireplace you going to-" He started to say right when the guy got beheaded "die." Sam finished up lamely.

"Ouch, sucky way to get killed." Dean said looking at the giant stone head.

"There was a lady who lost an eye in the beginning of the movie." Sam informed him.

"How did that happen?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed next to his brother with his own bottle of beer and a take-out bag.

"She plucked a piano string." Sam said.

"Ok, remind me never to go near a piano, oh I brought back supper." He reached into the bag and pulled out a hamburger and fries. "I would have gotten you a salad but they looked gross, slimy and old so you're getting a burger ok?" Dean said before Sam could ask where the salad was.

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled and took the burger. Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the movie. An hour later two of the four people got out alive and the credits where rolling. Supper was gone and Dean was half asleep so Sam thought it safe to bring up the subject of why Dean always took free food.

"Hey Dean?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Hmm." Dean grunted not opening his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Guess so." Dean said.

"Ok, now don't get mad please-" Sam started to say as Dean opened one green eye.

"Sam, have I ever gotten mad at you for asking a question?" Dean asked now fully awake and sat up.

"Well." Sam started to say drawing it out. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't answer that, just spit it out."

"Ok, why do you always take free food where ever we go someplace, really. I mean you eat like it's going to be your last meal for a while." Sam said all this in one breath and then looked at his brother. Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed grinning.

"Because it just might be my last meal, I mean with the life we live, let's face it, we may die tonight." He got up and made his way outside.

"That may be, but Dean, you eat like we grew up hungry. We never grew up hungry." Sam followed his brother outside not letting go of the conversation. Dean was quiet for a long time until he spoke so quietly Sam almost had trouble hearing him.

"No Sam," Dean whispered "You never had to go hungry because I made sure you were fed. I made sure you had enough to eat even if it meant that I was going to go to bed hungry!" Sam looked at Dean as Dean started to shout, then he paused and took a deep breath, "Sammy, dad told me to look out for you and that meant feeding you as well." Dean continued in a normal tone not looking at his brother. "If dad would be gone for long stretches of time like a week or two, he'd leave food for us and money to get more if we needed to." Dean paused for a moment looking up at the cloud covered sky and licked his lips. "Sometimes he'd be gone longer than the two weeks and we'd be running low on food and money so I'd make you something to eat and I'd eat nothing." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam looked at him horrified.

"You were starving yourself to make sure I had something to eat!" the younger man practically screamed.

"It was no big deal, I learned early on that schools gave you free lunch in detention and most kids didn't like the pork rib patties on a bun." Dean smiled "So I didn't starve that often."

"Ok, but what about summer vacation and after you dropped out?" Sam asked.

"That's why I load up on the free food at wakes and where ever else I can get it Sam, that's what I did to eat until dad found out." Dean said turning to go back into the motel room.

"So Dad did find out?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, eventually he did and I don't do that anymore so can we please just drop it?" Dean asked opening up the door and slamming it shut leaving Sam outside looking in awe at his older brother. He never knew that Dean had almost starved himself to make sure _he _had something to eat every night. And all the times he had complained about whatever it was being cold or he didn't want it and Dean told him to quit complaining and eat it, he never knew that Dean would of gladly ate it and not complain one bit. The door opened up and Dean stuck his head out.

"Hey you want your burger, cause if you don't I'll eat it." Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sam said shaking himself and headed into the motel room.


	76. Dear Sam

**(AN: So I found this story on my flash drive today and thought what the heck, I'll put it up and see what people think. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Spoilers for season 2. **

**I don't own Supernatural. **

**I am soooo sorry for not updating this story, but my computer broke and I need to get a new one so now up dates will be kinda slow. **

**Thank you so much to Remember Ember and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Also, I replaced my AN chapter 75 with a real chapter.) **

Sammy,

It was not supposed to happen like this. Not like this. I was supposed to come and get you and then we were going to ride out of here and put this place in the rearview mirror as fast as we could. But that did not happen. Yeah I came and got you but I also distracted you and you died. God I'm so sorry Sam. I'm going to fix this, whatever it takes I'll fix this I promise you that. That's what a big brother dose. Fixes the mistakes of a pain in the ass little brother. Bobby said that I should think about doing something with your body, like burning it, but I can't. Jesus Sammy, I can't burn you or bury you. I can't my whole life motto has been 'Keep Sam save no matter what' and I failed, I failed to look out for my younger brother. The one time you needed me to I didn't…I didn't find you soon enough. Dammit Sammy.

Remember that one night when you were ten and dad ended up in the hospital and you where freaking out wondering what was going to happen if he died? I told you that that that was not going to happen but you kept pushing it and I told you that if he did die then I'd take care of you. Hell I practically raise you since I was four. I watched you grow in to the head strong young man that was having a shouting match with dad because he wanted to go to college. I never told you that I was proud of you. I was too wrapped up in the fact that I thought you were leaving the family, leaving me. Looking back I relised that you were just wanting to experience something other than hunting. You told me that I never called you. I'll tell you what I told you the first time, it's a two way street dude and well…I didn't need to. Did you ever wonder how I knew where you lived and what house you lived in? Well if I was ever in the Palo Alto area I'd swing by and look in on you. I know I said dad did as well and he'd call me and tell me that you seemed to be doing alright but sometimes I needed to make sure too. I was just looking out for my little brother. And while I'm on that topic you really needed to put up some protection on that place, you didn't even have salt lines on the door or windows. I guess you didn't want Jess asking weird questions on your quest to be normal.

Damn this is hard though. Every once in a while I'll look up at your…your…your _body _and think that maybe you're sleeping any minute you'll wake up and wonder why I'm sitting here at this table crying and writing a stupid letter to you when you're not even dead.

I also remember once you must have been five or six Dad left us at the hotel and you were board and bugging me so I took some money that dad left us and took you to the mall and we went to the arcade. We got like thirty tokens and played just about every game that they had. We had over two hundred tickets, on the way out we got separated and I couldn't find you. God I thought someone had kidnapped you. I found you soon enough though at the pet shop looking at all the puppies and kittens. You had one in each hand asking me if we could keep them. I told you that we didn't need a dog or a cat and dad would through a fit if he found out that we had bought one.

Remember the time you begged dad to let us go to the fair? That was fun….until the clowns showed up. You ran and hid behind me just trembling and after they left I asked you why you hid behind me you looked at me with those puppy eyes of yours and told me that you knew I'd never let anything bad happen to you. Well I did let something happen to you…I let you get killed.

Sam, I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever say those word often enough to you. I will get you back you mark my words I will get you back at whatever cost.

Dean.


	77. Mom

**(Hello! Yes I am alive and here with another chapter! I honestly do not know where this one came from but I like it. **

**All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Thank you so much to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Also, to everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

** Also, sorry this is so short.) **

"You look a little like her when you do that you know." John's voice said to his youngest son.

"What?" Sam asked looking up from a new book Dean had gotten him. It was brand new and Sam didn't even want to know how Dean had paid for the hard cover fantasy novel about a young orphan boy who found out he was a wizard. "You look like your mom when you read. She bit her lip as well." John said. "Mary loved to read."

"Oh." Sam said not quite sure what to say. Dad never talked about mom.

"What, what book was her favorite?" Sam asked hesitantly afraid John would snap at him or not answer.

"She liked true crime books and ghost stories mostly. Every once in a while she'd open a classic." John said then got up and went to his bag and pulled out a worn book.

"This was the book she was reading the night of the fire." He said walking over to Sam handed it to him. Sam stared at it.

"Go on, take it." John urged his youngest son and Sam put down the book he was reading and took the offered book. It was well worn and there was no dust jacket and opening up the front Sam found in neat cursive _Property of Mary Campbell-Winchester. _Turning another page he found the title _Ghost Story_. Underneath in smaller print was _by Peter Straub. _Father and son didn't talk as Sam took in what John had just given him.

"I thought everything was destroyed in the fire?" Sam finally said looking at John.

"Not everything Sam." His dad said "There was a lot of water damage to the bedrooms but some stuff I was able to save…this book was one of them."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I ran into our bedroom to grab something to wrap Dean up in and saw the book lying there and just grabbed it." John said going back over to the table "Dean should be back soon with supper." And just like that the conversation about Mary was done, and little did John know he had given Sam something Sam would treasure for the rest of his life.


	78. Can't say we didn't try

**(Look at that an update! Happy New Year to you all! I hope you all had a happy holiday.**

**Good News, I got a new computer! So hopfully I can update more frequently. **

**Thank you so much to LilyBolt for your review on chapter 77. **

**So this is not requested, but just a little something I've been working on. **

**I hope you like it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

I know you tried

I did to

The angles lied

But what else could we do?

We held off as long as we could

They wore us down like they said they would

Sam we're more than pawns in the apocalyptic war

We just need to get an upper hand and even up the score.

Don't give up hope yet brother of mine

I promise everything's going to turn out fine.

We tried our best

To stop the end of days

Now everything seems to be in a pain filled haze.

I thought God was merciful and caring, kind

Now I know I've been extremely blind.

The world almost ended and it was my fault

We stopped it almost as if by default.

I'm glad you're happy, if you kept your promise

Although I have a feeling you weren't truly honest.

I'll be fine down here as long as you're safe

Dean I shouldn't be, but I'm glad Adam took your place.


	79. Home

**(So good news, Here's a new chapter! Bad news, my new computer broke, the hard drive crashed so I need to get a new one, again. **

**Thank you so much to Guest and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I hope you like this one.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

"Dean are we homeless?" Eight year old Sam asked Dean as they were walking back to the motel from school one cold day in late February. The twelve year old looked at his younger brother.

"No Sammy, we're not homeless. Why would you ask that?" Dean asked.

"Well today in class Mr. Ross was talking about different homes and our house doesn't sound like any of the houses that the other kids live in." Sam answered "And for homework we have to draw a picture of our house."

"Oh." Dean said going quiet "Well, a house doesn't really make a home Sam, people in the house can make it a home too."

"Oh." The eight year old went quiet thinking about what his older brother had said. That night while Dean made supper for them, John called while they were watching TV and said that he'd be home late, Sam started in on his homework.

Just as Dean was going to ask Sam to clean up and help set the table he heard an "All done!" from his younger brother.

"Can I see it Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam got up from the table. Sam eagerly handed his older brother a pencil drawing of a car.

"The car's our house?" Dean asked puzzled.

"Yeah, Mr. Ross said that your house is where you spend the most time." Sam said "Dean, we spend a lot of time in the 'pala."

"Yeah we do, and it's Impala Sammy not 'pala." Dean said ruffling his younger brothers' hair.

"I can call it 'pala if I wanna." The eight year old said taking the drawing back from his brother and putting it into his backpack.

"Ok whatever shrimp, can you clear off table?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said grabbing his backpack that he had tossed onto a chair and began to help get supper ready.

**OoO **

"So, what do you have for homework tonight Sam?" Sixteen year old Dean asked his younger brother.

"We have to do a drawing and a paragraph about our house." Sam answered as he put his backpack down and grabbed his notebook.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Dean said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of pop and an apple.

"No, but we don't really have a house." The twelve year old grummbled flopping down on one of the motel beds.

"Sam are you nuts? We go to a different house every week!" Dean exclaimed as he sat down on the bed and bit into the apple.

"That's the problem Dean, we never had a proper house, unless you count the one that mom died in." Sam sighed and got up from the bed went over to his backpack, took out the notebook sat down at the table and started drawing his 'house' and writing. When he got done he handed it to Dean so Dean could look it over like he always did. Dean looked at it and smiled slightly. Sam had drawn a white house with a green roof on one side on the other he drew what could only be a motel, and Dean could only tell that because Sam had drawn a sign that said 'Motel' by it, underneath in his best cursive writing Sam had written.

'This was my house. I lived in it from when I was born to six months. That's when my mom died and dad moved us around a lot for work. We dont stay in one spot a lot so we get motels instead of buying or renting a house because it's cheaper, so in a way, all the motels we stay in is our house.'

"Not bad Sammy. Just remember to put an apostrophe on don't because it's two words "do and not'" Dean said handing it back to his brother. Sam nodded took the paper back and made the corrections and put it into his backpack to turn in tomorrow at school.

**OoO **

Sixteen year old Sam groaned in frustration and banged his head on the table.

"What's up geek, having trouble with your homework?" His twenty year old brother Dean asked from the bed where he was laid up with a sprained ankle.

"Kind of…I need to write a three page paper on our house." Sam said biting his lip.

"Really, why. That's a dumb topic." Dean said flipping through a paperback copy of _Fahrenheit 451_ "I didn't pick it Dean, the teacher did." Sam let out a huff of air making his bangs flutter a little.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I. Don't. Know." Sam growled glaring at his brother.

"Ok, ok, no need to bit my head off." Dean said staring at Sam.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day and I'm tired." Sam said and as if to prove his point he yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed then?" Dean asked.

"Because I have to write a three page paper." Sam said sarcastically picking up a pencil and moving his chair forward he began to write and Dean went back to reading. An hour and a half later Sam put something into Dean's line of vision obscuring the print that Dean was reading.

"I was reading Sam." Dean said glancing up at his younger brother.

"I'm done with my report." Sam said shrugging and sat down on the other bed and flipped through his copy of _Lost in the Barrens_ Dean had gotten him that year for his birthday. Dean looked at his brother.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, go on." Sam said so Dean started to read. When he got done he put the essay on the bedside table and looked at his brother.

"Really Sam. You think _I'm _your home? Why?"

Sam put the book down and just stared at Dean.

"Well," Sam finally said hesitantly "it's because you're the one constant thing, person-" Sam quickly said as Dean shot him a look at being called a thing "In my life. And you told me years ago that a home isn't just a house, its people as well." Now it was Dean's turn to gawp at his brother.

"You remember that from four years ago?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah, I remember just about everything you say Dean." Sam said shrugging "Can I have my paper back?"

"What…oh yeah, here." Dean said handing it to Sam. Sam took it and carefully put it into his backpack to take to school smiling. He remembered one time when he was younger their dad had dropped Dean and him off at the K-mart to get shoes and they had been walking past the home décor. He had seen a wall hanging that said 'Home is where the heart is' well at the time Sam really didn't understand it but now he did. He didn't need a real two story house with a yard he had Dean, and like he had said in his paper, Dean was his home.


	80. Sams Jersey

**(To today is a very special day for me. Today marks the one year anniversary of this story and its 80****th**** chapter as of today this story has **

**317 reviews**

**25 favorites**

**29 followers and **

**19,651 views. **

**I want to thank each and every one of you for your requests and support throughout the year. Really I don't think I could've gone this far without you. **

**LilyBolt I especially want to thank you for requesting the first chapter on this story and sending the whole thing on its way. **

**This one was not requested. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I hope you like this one.) **

Sam sighed and looked at his new bedroom, in the apartment he'd be more than likely sharing with someone for the next four years. He didn't have a whole lot to unpack, with their constantly moving around John had made sure what his sons owned fit into a duffle bag, "_But,_" Sam thought _"I'll soon change that."_ He put the worn bag down on the thin mattress and started to unpack. Putting an old rock band tee-shirt that where passed down to him from his older brother Dean in to the closet he reached in to grab another but his hand grabbed something that felt different than the other shirts he had packed. Frowning Sam took out an old red and black soccer jersey, still confused he wondered if maybe he had accidently took some kids sports shirt he sat down on the bed he turned it over in his hands hopping to find a clue as to whose sports jersey it was. White block lettering in the back caught his eye. Flipping it over he read out _Winchester 23. _Sam's eyebrows scrunched together thinking. Why does he have a jersey? Then a memory came flooding back to him.

"_Dean." A thirteen year old boy wined running to keep up with his older brother. "Why can't I join?" _

"_Because Sam, I said you can't." Dean said to his younger brother. _

"_But Dean, its soccer!" Sam said "I love soccer!" Dean sighed. He knew his kid brother loved soccer, at the moment anyway, next month he'll probably decide that he hates it. _

"_I know you do Sammy, but-" the seventeen year old said then Sam interrupted him. _

"_Please Dean." The younger brother asked giving him his best puppy dog eyes. _

"_Fine, you win. Try out and see if you get on." Dean said and was taken off guard as Sam gave him a hug. _

"_Thank you Dean!" Sam whispered slightly muffled due to his head being buried in Dean's shirt. Dean shook his head and chuckled a little._

"_You're welcome, but don't get you're hopes up that you'll get on the team ok also we may be moving on before they even decide." The older brother warned. _

"_I know, but at least I can try out." Sam said happily as they continued their walk back to the motel. _

_Two days later Sam came running up to his big brother after school jumping up and down like a lunatic his backpack bobbing up and down on his back._

"_DeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDean…Guess what?" Sam screamed happily dancing around his brother. _

"_Oh, I don't know, you swapped your lunch for a pet?" Dean guessed hoisting his backpack higher onto his back as they headed back to the motel. _

"_No." Sam said looking at Dean "But do you think we can get a dog?" _

"_No Sam, we can't get a dog, we move around too much for a dog." Dean said patiently as if the brothers have had the conversation before. _

"_What about a cat then? They aren't too expensive and they're small." Sam begged. _

"_I'm allergic to cats Sam, you know that, now what happened at school today that got you all hyper?" Dean asked as they rounded the corner to the hotel. _

"_Oh yeah, I got on to the soccer team!" Sam shouted the thrill of getting on the team making him jump around Dean again. _

"_You did!" Dean said grinning "Well congratulations squirt." They had reached their motel room door, as soon as Dean opened it up Sam rushed in and tossing his knapsack onto one of the beds he went into the kitchen to find a snack. _

"_Thanks, the gym teacher is also the coach so I won't have to get to know another teacher." Sam excitedly said as he stuck his head into the fridge to see if he could find something to eat. Finding nothing he went over to the cupboards and began to look around. _

"_When dose practice start?" Dean asked as Sam found some gram crackers to snack on. _

"_Next week after school, for an hour." Sam said taking three crackers and handed the package to Dean who took a few and put the box back into the cupboard. _

"_Ok, I'll pick you up after practice. What time does it end?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed. _

"_Four O' clock." Sam said sitting down next to Dean and turned on the TV both boys went quiet as they got absorbed into the plot line of an old __Gilligan's Island __episode. _

_The following week found Dean leaning up against the hood of the Impala looking around at twelve and thirteen year olds running around in red and black sports jerseys kicking a soccer ball. He looked around to see if he could spot the shaggy haired head that was his brother. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to spot him because he was the only one who didn't have a jersey. _

"_Hi Dean!" Sam exclaimed running up to him. _

"_Hey Sam, how was practice?" Dean asked as they walked back to the hotel. _

"_Good, James is in it as well but Danny's mom won't let him." Sam said as he kicked a rock _

"_Sam, where's your jersey?" Dean asked in a casual voice. _

"_Oh, mine didn't come in yet." Sam said avoiding Dean's eye. _

"_Right." Dean said drawing it out but didn't mention it again until after supper. _

"_So Sam, where's your jersey…and don't lie to me." Dean said firmly looking at his younger brother. _

_Sam glanced at Dean and licked his lips and looked down at the dirty carpet. _

"_Come on Sammy." Dean pleaded "Maybe I can help?" _

"_Yeah, because you can get forty dollars for a jersey." Sam said sarcastically taking a deep breath. _

"_Forty dollars?" Dean said a little shocked. Where was he going to get forty dollars? Then he remembered that he had twenty dollars in cash on him and John had left fifty dollars in case he got held up somewhere and was longer then the week or two he said he was going to be gone. _

"_Yeah, just forget about it…I won't be playing the full season, we move around too much." Sam sighed and made to grab his backpack. As Sam started on his homework Dean decided he'd get Sam a jersey…even if it meant going without some things for a while. Two weeks later John came back to Sam wearing an extra-large red and black soccer jersey with his last name in back and Dean trying to think of a creative way to make boxed mac and cheese. _

Sam pulled himself back to the present a slight smile on his face. He had forgotten all about the red and black soccer shirt. He thought he lost it in a frantic packing of their stuff one day when John had to high tale it out of the state when a hunt went wrong. Still grinning Sam took a hanger and put the jersey on it and hung it up next to the faded Who t-shirt that Dean had given him before he left.

**(2****nd**** A/N. **

**Question to ask you all. If you don't want to answer you don't have to. **

**Out of the 80 one shots I've written, what one/s do you like the best? **

**My personal favorites are **

**Chapter 9. He's dead **

**Chapter 34. Save me **

**Chapter 50. Dean's fan girl **

**and **

**Chapter 75. Hunger.) **


	81. Annoying dad

**(This was going to go into my 'Misheard' fan fic that I'm writing but it turned out completely different then what I had planned and then it didn't fit into my 'Misheard' story so it's going in here. **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Thank you so much to criminally charmed, slytherinshadowhunter67 and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked it. **

**I hope you all like this chapter.) **

John fiddled with the radio trying to find a radio station that would come in, but out in the middle of Nebraska there really wasn't a lot of radio reception.

"Dad." Eight year old Sam whined from the back seat "Dean's touching me."

"Am not." Twelve year old Dean pipped up.

"Are to." Sam said.

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are-"

"Ok you two enough. Why don't you two read a book or something?" John suggested "Or play 'I spy'?"

"Because there is nothing to spy that we won't get in a second or less?" Dean said.

"And we don't have any books to read." Sam added.

"Then sing a song." John said.

"Any song?" Dean asked grinning slightly and if John looked up into the review mirror he would of saw a mischievous glint in his oldest sons eye.

"Sure." John answered rubbing his temple wishing he hadn't put the bottle of aspirin in the duffel bag, which was in the trunk of the car.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said sliding over to his younger brother and whispered something into Sam's ear. Sam's face split into a grin as he nodded.

"This is the song that never ends…yes it goes on and on my friends…some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it because this is the song that never ends…yes it goes on and on my friends…some people started singing it not knowing what it was." Sam and Dean started singing. John sighed this was going to be a long drive across Nebraska with no radio station coming in.

**(Second A/N: **

**For anyone interested I started an original story and I'm hoping to get the first chapter up some time today. If you want to take a look it will be on my pen name there is Lisa Boon as well.) **


	82. His brother was his hero

**(I'm so sorry for not updating this in a month, but I'm back now. **

**I hope you like this one. **

**No spoilers really. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine. **

**Thank you so much to LilyBolt and guest for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**) **

He grew up fast

Down back country roads

Classic rock where his lullaby's

His brother was his hero

He learned real quick how to

Kill different monsters

And feed his brother and himself

On one box of Macaroni for five days

His father was his hero

He knew there must be something else

Out there that he liked to do

Other than hunting

And it hurt him as

Much as it hurt his brother

His brother was his hero

He needed him

He just didn't know how much until

He was gone

He did what his dad told him

Looked out for his younger brother

So he did what he had to

His brother was his hero

He didn't want to be brought back

He told him that

He told him to keep fighting

But he couldn't

Not without his brother

Because his brother was his hero


	83. Dance with me

**(I'm so sorry for not updating this story in two months. My muse had left me high and dry and had just finally returned.**

**This one is for Maddie who asked for a Sam and Jess fluff. **

**I hope you like this one Maddie. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**nor any of the songs used in this one shot. **

**Thank you so much to LilyBolt for your wonderful review.) **

Jessica looked at her boyfriend of two years as he poured over his textbooks studying for his finals and a small smile formed on her pink lips.

"Sam, how long have you been studying for?" She asked. Sam looked up startled, he had been so absorbed in his text book and notes that he forgot that she was there.

"I don't know." Sam said honestly "A few hours." A yawn came up and he covered it with his hand and then rubbed his eyes.

"I think you need a bit of a study brake, come on." Jess said going over and started to pull him to his feet.

"Jess, I can't I need to study for this final in order to keep this scholarship." Sam protested as she let him into the living room.

"The man doth protest too much methinks." Jessica said as she turned on the radio.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Sam asked as she fiddled around with the CD player and soon Elvis Presley's 'Love me tender' came on.

"Dance with me." She said going back over to him and taking Sam's hand in hers.

"I can't." Sam said backing up.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked trying again to get her boyfriend's hand.

"Just what I said I can't." Sam repeated taking another step back "I don't know how." Jessica stared at him a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you." She said going over to him and holding out her hand again "Come on, it's just you and me here Sam, no one will judge you." Sam looked at her and bit his lip. Her hand hovered in the space between them waiting for Sam to make a move. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Sam took it and she gently pulled him into the center of the living room.

"Ok, now just gently sway to the music to just get the rhythm." She instructed and Sam did as she asked. After a few minutes of doing that Jess took one of his hands and put it around her waist and took his other hand in hers "Just sway like you were doing but try doing it in time with me." She instructed as Sam stopped moving. She watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he gulped but started to sway in time to the music again then stop as 'Lay lady lay' came on. Sam looked at her and raised his eye brows. Jess smiled.

"It's my favorite slow song mix CD that I made." She explained to Sam's unasked question. "Now what we are going to do is take small steps around in a circle ok?" She said giving him a questioning look silently asking Sam if he was ready to try that part. Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok." He said Jess smiled and started to slowly spin around.

"You're doing good Sam." Jess praised and was rewarded with a chuckle. They continued going round in circles as 'Lay lady lay' ended and 'Wonderful Tonight' came on. Sam laughed again and this time it was Jesse's turn to shoot him a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked pulling away from him.

"Nothing, it's just your music choice reminds me of my brother Dean. He likes classic rock as well." Sam said.

"Oh, well what can I say, classic rock has some great slow songs." Jess said putting her head up against Sam's chest sighing, closing her eyes wanting to get caught up in the music and feeling safe in Sam's arms, the moment was spoiled however when she yelped and pulled away hurriedly as Sam started to apologize.

"It's ok Sam, it's not your fault, I suppose I should be glad you weren't wearing shoes." Jess smiled rubbing her toes, but the moment was broken as Sam made his way back into the kitchen to study some more for his final and Jess sat down on the couch watching waiting for the time when she could get another study brake in for him and teach him how to dance.


	84. Banana Pancakes

**(I'm so sorry for not up-dating any of my stories in months. It's been a crazy few months, but I am working on it. **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**No spoilers for any seasons. **

**I hope you like this one. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter. **

**Also for those of you who are interested another fan fiction writer and I have started a Monkee fan fiction together called 'Echos of a dream' it is on her profile page. Her name is Timespace64, we also made a joint FFN account for other fan fics we'll be co-writing and if you'd like to follow us the name is 'Jean Blessing.' To let you know, the fan fics we'll be writing is based on the 1960s TV show 'The Monkees') **

Sam was almost asleep when it happened.

"Do you know what I like Sammy?" Dean asked his brother. Sam tried to ignore it and sleep but Dean didn't let up.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam."

"What do you like Dean?" Sam asked finally.

"I like pie." Dean said "pies good. Apple pie is the best, but charry is right up there. You know why I like pie so much?"

"No Dean, why do you like pie so much?" Sam questioned rolling over to face his brother.

"It reminds me of home. I miss home Sammy, I miss mom." Dean said "I miss how she'd give me bubble baths and read to me before I went to sleep. And how she'd sing, I think mom's the best singer in the world." Dean sighed.

"Yeah." Sam said rolling over hoping Dean was done, but he wasn't.

"You know." Dean said "Dad wasn't always a drill sergeant. He use to play with me. We'd play hide and go seek in the yard and he'd make pancakes for breakfast sometimes. Once he made chocolate chip banana pancakes. Man I haven't had banana pancakes in ages, we should make banana pancakes Sam."

"Hmm, yeah, I'll get right on that Dean." Sam mumbled.

"Really?" Dean asked "We can have banana pancakes?"

"Yeah, I'll make some tomorrow. Go to sleep Dean."

"Ok. Thanks Sam, you're the best." Dean said and he went quiet. Sam sighed again and looked at the sleeping form of his brother. Dean sleep talking was always interesting, and Sam learned something about Dean almost every time.

When Dean got up the next morning he found the bed next to him neatly made up and Sam gone. Getting up and grabbing a change of clothing he made his way into the bathroom. While he was in there Dean heard the motel room door open and close and Styrofoam squeaking together as his brother set it down on the table. Coming out of the bathroom Dean took the coffee that Sam handed him with a nod of thanks and took one of the boxes that contained breakfast opened it up. Inside was chocolate chip pancakes. Raising an eyebrow at his brother wondering why he got chocolate chip pancakes Dean took the fork Sam offered him, sat down at the table and started eating. Surprise shown on his face as he tasted banana in the pancakes as well. He looked at Sam who just smiled and started eating his own pancakes.


	85. What I did over summer brake

**(This one is for guest who wanted a one shot on Sam's werewolf report in ****_After school special. _**

**Please remember that this is Sam's report from 8****th**** grade.**

**Thanks to Guest, LilyBolt, and guest again for your reviews on the last chapter  
**

**Thanks also to Katarena for your request. I will work on it, I just don't know when it'll get put up. **

**Also to guest I have five unfinished requests that people have given me, but I am working on them, it's just been so busy with real life that fan fictions had to take a back burner for a while, but they should be coming out a little bit faster now that it's summer so by all means tell your friend to give me her request.) **

Sam Winchester

8th grade

Mr. Wyatt

English

Over the summer my dad, my older brother Dean and I went to Maine to kill a werewolf. My dad is a Vietnam War veteran and hunts supernatural stuff, ghosts, witches, and other monsters. He takes Dean and I along with him so we never really stay at one place to long, unless it's Bobby Singers house in South Dakota.

Dean is my only brother. He's four years older than I am and super cool, just don't tell him I said that or it'll make his head swell even more. He is really caring although he tries not to show it and smart. he's probably one of the smartest people I know, besides Bobby Singer and dad. He like classic rock, dad's influence on him, and pie. I don't know what it is with my brother's love of pie, but he loves it. Really I think if it was legal he'd marry pie. He also swears a lot, but so does my dad…guess that's a learned trait.

After our guns where cleaned and loaded with silver we went out to hunt and hopefully kill the werewolf. Dad parked the car in the shade of some trees so that way the cops wouldn't be wondering why there was a car parked out in the middle of nowhere and we went into the woods. I was bait, I'm always bait for hunts, unless Dean thinks it's too dangerous for me, so that meant that I had to get the thing out into the open so dad and Dean could kill it.

I was waiting out in the clearing with a shot gun filled with silver bullets 'just in case' with Dad and Dean hiding behind some trees. Then we heard it. A low growl coming from right behind me. I turned and there he was. Now you may think that a werewolf looks like a real wolf when they transform, well they don't. They look like humans, just a hell lot stronger and faster. Before I could get a shot off it grabbed me by my throat and tossed me aside. I lost my gun but Dad and Dean came out and shot it.

While Dean was making sure I was ok, dad buried the body and then we left town, Dean complaining about the 'Stupid flipping, although he didn't use the word flipping, werewolf and how I was never going to be bait again.

So, that's was I did over the summer I killed a werewolf.


	86. Hey Jude

**(Hey. So sorry I haven't been up-dating this story. I really have no excuse except the fact that I've been super busy working on other stories and real life got in the way. **

**Big thank you to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter. **

**Any and all spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**No major spoilers. **

**I hope you like this one. **

**I don't own Supernatural or the song I use in this chapter ether.) **

"Da da da da da da." Twelve year old Dean plunked out the tune on the piano that the music teacher let all the kids play on before class started. He only got the first six notes though before the teacher came in and called the class to order reluctantly Dean turned away and went to his seat vowing to learn the whole song.

Dean sat cross legged on the bed in the group home, Robin's guitar in his hands, strumming it, trying to make his fingers cooperate, so far he was having no luck. Swearing in frustration he put the guitar down and went for a walk. He walked around the town his hands in his pockets thinking about Sam. He really messed up, he knew that the moment he lost the game, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Kicking a rock down the street as cars whizzed by he wondered how Sam was doing.

"_Probably doing a lot better than me." _He thought bringing his foot back and kicking the rock again, it skittered to a stop outside a shop door. Looking up Dean saw it was a music shop, looking around and coming to a decision he opened the heavy door and stepped in. Instruments hung on the walls and sat behind glass shelves and out on display for people to sit down and play them before they bought them. Dean roamed over all of them looking at the trumpets and drums finally coming to the pianos. Sitting down on the seat he plunked out a tune and sang along.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart…then you can start to make it better." _He sang out softly. He had gotten a lot further along on it then he had five years ago. A noise from the back made Dean jump and spin around. A middle aged guy came out of the back room and looked around.

"Can I help you?' He asked spotting Dean going around the counter to the seventeen year old.

"No, sir." Dean said sticking his hands in his pockets "I was just looking." He made to hurry out but the man called him back and handed him a flyer.

"A Miss. Thyen teaches piano at her house, give her a call." The guy said "You might have some natural talent."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled shoving the card into his pocket and hurried out the door back to Sonny's.

Dean sat at the bar softly touching the piano keys. It had been so long since he had played any kind of interment. He wondered if he still knew how. Closing his eyes for a second and his fingers plunked out.

Da da da da da da.


End file.
